John
by Sanashiya
Summary: John n'est personne. Une page blanche. Un adulte sans enfance. Si ça se trouve, il ne s'appelle même pas John. C'est le nom qu'il s'est choisi lui-même, dans la chambre d'hôpital où il s'est réveillé sans ses souvenirs. Tous les jours, John attend que quelqu'un vienne le réclamer et lui rende son identité... Mais personne ne vient jamais. [Stucky] [Challenge Avril Collectif NoName]
1. Jour 1

Salut à tous !

Me revoilà sur du Stucky pour le challenge d'Avril du Collectif NoName qui portait sur **l'amnésie.** Je tenais absolument à écrire dessus mais avec le Camp NaNo en même temps, c'était un rythme terrible et je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir le challenge. Je vous propose donc le début pour l'instant.

Note 1 : J'adorais écrire à la première personne du singulier, avant. Bizarrement, avec mes nouveaux fandoms, je trouve que c'est particulier et ça ne me correspond plus trop. Donc si vous avez un mouvement de recul en voyant ce texte à la 1ère personne, sachez que JE VOUS COMPRENDS. Mais ça me ferait très plaisir si vous essayiez de passer outre cette réticence ! Je tenais à ce format, pour ce sujet en particulier.

Note 2 : Chaque chapitre sera sous forme de jour, comme un journal. Par conséquent, il y aura des chapitres très courts et d'autres très longs... (Ces notes d'auteur risquent d'être parfois plus longues que les chapitres, haha...)

Note 3 : J'essaierai de publier en temps réel (du genre, si aujourd'hui est le 1er jour, le jour 43 sera dans 43 jours, etc...) mais il se peut que je n'y arrive pas. Mais le concept me plaît, donc essayons !

Note 4 : La question qui accompagnait ce challenge était : " **Pourquoi teniez-vous à écrire sur ce ou ces personnage(s) pour ce sujet en particulier?"** Réponse : Evidemment, au vu du canon, "amnésie" correspond parfaitement bien à Bucky et à Steve, et j'avais vraiment envie de faire quelque chose avec eux.

Note 5 : Si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographe, n'hésitez pas à me les signaler!

J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

 **Jour 1**

.

Lorsque je me réveille, je suis dans une chambre d'hôpital. Je ne sais absolument pas ce que je fais ici. L'esprit embrumé, je regarde le plafond, les meubles, j'essaie de saisir des indices sur ma situation. Mais il n'y a rien, dans cette chambre, à part le lit d'hôpital, deux chaises en skaï marron rembourrées, une télé murale éteinte, et une table de chevet vide. Je n'apprends rien.

Un infirmier arrive environ une demi-heure après mon réveil.

— Ah, parfait, dit-il en souriant, vous êtes réveillé. Comment vous vous sentez ?

C'est une question plus piège qu'il n'y paraît. Au bord de mon esprit, je sens un gouffre, je marche à la lisière, je pourrais tomber dedans si facilement. Je choisis de prendre l'option de simplicité et de supposer qu'il me demande des nouvelles de mon état physique.

— Ça va… Je crois. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

— Un bâtiment qui s'est effondré en centre-ville. Beaucoup de gens ont été pris au piège, dont vous. Comment vous vous appelez ? On n'a pas trouvé de quoi vous identifier sur vous.

— Je…

Je…

Je réalise que je ne sais pas.

Je ne sais pas mon propre nom.

— Je… je m'appelle… Je m'appelle…

Je dois certainement poser un regard paniqué sur l'infirmier, car il sourit d'un air rassurant.

— Pas d'inquiétude, on n'est pas pressés, hein ?

— Mais c'est mon _nom._ Je devrais être capable de me souvenir de mon nom.

— Ça arrive parfois, après un choc. Vous avez eu un traumatisme crânien moyen. On va vous garder en observation pendant quelques jours. Je m'appelle Morgan. Appelez-moi si vous avez besoin, hein ?

Je hoche la tête – j'ai mille et une questions à lui poser, mais il ne saurait pas y répondre, de toute façon, du moins pas à la plus importante de toutes : qui suis-je ?

Lorsqu'il sort, j'observe mes mains. Elles n'ont rien de particulier, elles ne m'apportent aucun début de réponse. Mon corps est emprisonné dans une tunique d'hôpital blanche avec des points bleus, comme on en voit partout. Comme je m'y attendais, je suis effectivement un homme – cette information-là est engrainée à l'intérieur de moi, dans un compartiment de mon cerveau qui n'a pas été endommagé par l'accident. Je ne sais même pas dans quelle ville il a eu lieu. Dans quelle ville je suis. Dans quel _pays._ Les États-Unis, je suppose. Je suis américain – du moins, j'en ai l'impression. J'en ai l'accent.

Je sais que je suis américain, mais je ne suis même pas capable de me souvenir de mon propre prénom. Mon identité patriotique est plus forte que mon identité personnelle. Qu'est-ce que ça dit sur moi ?

Je me sens faiblard, et j'ai une perfusion, mais j'essaie quand même de me lever. Au moins, mon corps obéit – il n'est pas aussi défectueux que mon cerveau. À pas lents, traînant la perfusion derrière moi, je me dirige vers les toilettes. Il y a exactement ce que j'attendais dedans : un miroir.

Je pensais que la vue de mon visage m'éclairerait, mais c'est encore pire : de l'autre côté, c'est un inconnu qui me fixe. Il a la peau pâle, les yeux bleus, l'expression hagarde. Il est plutôt beau, en toute objectivité, même si je ne sais pas comment je sais ce qu'est la beauté et pourquoi cet homme y correspond. La seule chose dans laquelle je me reconnais, ce sont les cernes profondes et l'expression de lassitude intense. Il a l'air d'être un homme qui a vécu – tout un passé que je ne possède pas.

Je me recouche, avec l'impression de ne m'être jamais senti aussi découragé – mais c'est peut-être complètement faux. Je ne sais pas.

.

.

.

* * *

C'est court, je sais. J'ai pas l'habitude non plus.  
Je n'ai pas encore fini cette fic, donc n'hésitez pas à me mettre des coups de pied au cul dans les reviews pour me motiver !  
See you soon !


	2. Jour 2

Les gens ! (⊙ꇴ⊙) (ᗒᗨᗕ)

Merci infiniment ! ≧ω≦ （๑✧∀✧๑）

Pour vos reviews ! ＼（Ｔ∇Ｔ）／ ۹(˒௰˓)۶ (*≧∀≦*) (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)

(Comment ça, j'essaie de rallonger ces notes d'auteur pour compenser la petitesse de ce chapitre ? Pas du tout.)

Merci **INFINIMENT** , et j'insiste, **INFINIMENT** , pour l'accueil hallucinant que vous avez réservé à ce tout petit début de fic, **Mokka** (merci!), **Hanae, Nalou, Clélia, Marian, Lanae, Nagron, Selenia, Odea, Dryptéis, Debralove, Gemini, Cerise, Frightangel, Holybleu.** J'espère de tout mon cœur n'avoir oublié personne mais les dernières reviews en date n'apparaissent pas sur le site pour cause de bug et je n'ai pas tout le temps de notification sur ma boîte mail, surtout si vous utilisez l'application. Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, pardon, c'est vraiment pas fait exprès !

En avant pour le jour 2, updaté comme promis en temps réel.

Bonne (courte) lecture !

* * *

.

 **Jour 2**

.

Les médecins me gardent en observation, à cause de mon traumatisme crânien, mais en dehors de mon amnésie, mon corps semble parfaitement fonctionnel.

Le problème, ce sont les souvenirs. Toujours rien, aujourd'hui non plus. Cette nuit, j'ai rêvé d'images incompréhensibles, de choses que j'ai peut-être vécues, ou peut-être imaginées, et que j'ai oubliées au réveil. Une seule sensation m'est restée : l'impression qu'il me manquait quelque chose d'important. Ou quelqu'un d'important. Oui, évidemment, il me manque mes souvenirs, mais c'était plus que ça : c'était l'idée d'avoir perdu _ceux_ qui composaient mes souvenirs. J'ai peut-être une famille, des amis, un petit ami.

…

Pourquoi _un_ petit ami ? Pourquoi pas _une_ petite amie ?

Mais je le sais, au fond de moi, je sais que j'ai raison. S'il y a quelqu'un dans ma vie, c'est sans doute un homme.

Aujourd'hui encore, toutefois, personne ne vient me réclamer.

.

* * *

A demain pour un autre update ! Des bisous sur vous ! (~￣³￣)~


	3. Jour 3

Chers gens !

Jesus, vous êtes adorables. Merci infiniment pour toutes vos reviews, je ne pensais pas que cette toute petite fic (pour l'instant, haha!) écrite à la 1ère personne vous plairait autant. Vous êtes tous des amours ! Oui, c'est à vous que je parle, **Chocobi ma review mystère de la fois dernière, Odea, Lanae, Drypty, Nagron, Clélia, Selenia, Chocobi ², Nalou, Debra, Cerise, Holybleu, Marian, Frightangel !**

Plein de bisous sur vous ! (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)

Une **petite note de clarification parce qu'on m'a posé la question :** j'ai dit que cette fic était écrite sous forme de journal, mais c'est plutôt juste sous forme de **journée** en fait. John (ouh ouh ouh j'ai failli lâcher son vrai nom haha) n'écrit pas dans un journal, ce sont juste **ses pensées.** Voilà, désolée pour la confusion !

Bonne lecture de ce troisième chapitre ! (J'ai jamais autant updaté de ma vie, moi...)

.

* * *

.

 **Jour 3**

Les médecins prennent mes empreintes digitales, mes empreintes dentaires.

— Tout le monde a ses empreintes digitales fichées, de nos jours, on vous trouvera forcément, me disent-ils.

Je hausse les épaules. Ils me font subir des scanners, des IRM. Ils me parlent en jargon médical, et je sais que quel qu'ait pu être mon métier auparavant, il n'était pas dans cette branche, parce que je ne comprends rien. Ils me disent que l'amnésie pourrait durer des jours, des mois, des années. Que rien n'est certain, avec le cerveau, parce qu'on n'en sait pas assez. J'ai l'impression que la falaise au bord de laquelle je marche, dans mon esprit, continue à s'effriter, et à faire tomber dans le néant des pans entiers de matière. C'est terriblement tentant de tomber avec elle, de hurler, de pleurer, mais je hoche la tête simplement, et j'écoute les docteurs. Je crois que je n'étais pas quelqu'un de très expansif, avant.

Ils me demandent comment je veux qu'on m'appelle, en attendant. Je hausse les épaules. Je ne m'identifie à aucun prénom. Je lève les yeux vers la télévision, qui diffuse un jeu télévisé, et je regarde le candidat qui passe. Il s'appelle John.

— John.

Est-ce que je pourrais être un John ? je me demande quand je regarde le visage inconnu dans le miroir. John ne semble pas trop correspondre aux traits de cet homme – à _mes_ traits – mais aucun autre prénom ne me paraît coller. Jonathan ? Mark ? Paul ? Est-ce que je suis un nom à trois syllabes, à une syllabe ? Est-ce que j'ai un deuxième prénom ? À quoi peut bien ressembler mon nom de famille ? J'ai beau me creuser la tête, j'ai beau passer ma journée à ne penser qu'à ça (lorsqu'on n'a pas de souvenirs et qu'on est cloîtré dans une chambre d'hôpital, on tourne vite en boucle sur les mêmes choses), rien ne me vient, à part un profond désespoir qui enfle dans ma gorge.

.

* * *

Et voilà, John s'appelle John maintenant ! C'est tout pour l'instant mes lardons, je vous aime ! (~￣³￣)~

A très vite pour la prochaine journée !


	4. Jour 4

Salut tout le monde !

Merci pour vos reviews ! Vous êtes adorables, nom de nom. Merci à **Wenna, Val, Chocobi, Debra, Selenia, Alena, Mégara, Gemini, Drypty** (haha!). JE VOUS AIME !

Note :

 **ATTENTION**

 **CECI EST LE CHAPITRE 4**

 **JE RÉPÈTE**

 **CECI EST LE CHAPITRE 4**

FF n'a pas envoyé de mail hier pour prévenir de mon update sur le chapitre 3. (En tout cas, pas chez moi...)

 **Faites attention à ne pas rater un chapitre si vous arrivez ici directement par le lien de votre mail !** (S'il est envoyé, cette fois...)

Bref. Bonne lecture !

* * *

.

 **Jour 4**

.

Personne ne vient, aujourd'hui encore. Et je fais toujours le même rêve : je tombe, et quelqu'un crie, crie mon prénom, en me tendant la main, mais j'oublie le prénom quand je me réveille, j'oublie le quelqu'un. Je me réveille avec les joues trempées de larmes, mais j'oublie pourquoi je pleure. Je ressens juste la tristesse de la solitude.

J'essaie l'écriture automatique. Une des infirmières m'a dit que ça pouvait aider. J'écris tout ce qui me passe par la tête, sur le papier, des mots sans suite, sans sens, d'une écriture quasiment illisible. Je m'inquiète. Et si ce n'était pas temporaire ? Et si je restais comme ça toute ma vie, une moitié de moi, l'autre moitié perdue dans le néant ? Des années disparues, effacées à la gomme magique ? Je ne sais même pas combien exactement – je ne sais pas quel âge j'ai. Entre 25 et 35 ans, me dirait le miroir, mais c'est difficile à juger. Quand peut bien être mon anniversaire ? Si ça se trouve, c'est aujourd'hui. Le 3 mai. J'ai une chance sur 365 de tomber juste. Tant pis – il y a plus grave que de ne pas avoir d'anniversaire, je suppose.

Ne pas avoir de nom, par exemple.

.

* * *

Comme toujours, c'est très court x3

Prochain update dans trois jours !

See you then !


	5. Jour 7

Salut tout le monde ! Merci pour vos revieeeeews, **Marianclea, Nagron, Selenia,** **Meg, Debra, Frightangel,** **Chocobi** (j'ai un doute, reçois-tu mes réponses à tes reviews?), **Rhea !**

 **Note :**

 **CECI EST LE CHAPITRE 5**

 **JE REPETE**

 **CECI EST LE CHAPITRE 5**

 **FAITES ATTENTION DE NE PAS AVOIR MANQUE DE CHAPITRE**

(Vu qu'aucune alerte n'a été envoyée pour le chapitre 4 non plus, en espérant que ce soit rétabli cette fois, grmmblblbl.)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

.

 **Jour 7**

Je n'ai pas encore eu de nouvelles des empreintes digitales et des empreintes dentaires, mais j'arrive à la limite du séjour que l'hôpital peut tolérer pour un corps qui n'a plus d'autre problème que celui de ne pas avoir de souvenirs. Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire : sur les papiers de décharge, je suis bloqué à la première question. Je ne sais même pas si j'ai une assurance. L'hôpital me dit qu'ils prennent financièrement en charge les amnésiques, je suppose que c'est toujours ça ; mais lorsque je sors, je réalise que je ne sais pas où aller.

On est à New York, m'a dit l'un des infirmiers. De fait, lorsque je sors, pour la première fois, de l'hôpital, je reconnais la ville. J'y habite probablement, même si je n'ai aucun moyen d'en être sûr.

Je suis à Manhattan, apparemment. L'immeuble qui s'est effondré, m'a-t-on appris, c'est Grand Central Terminal. J'y attendais certainement un train, comme beaucoup d'autres gens, quand un alien et le Hulk se sont écrasés dessus.

Je trouve très triste de savoir qui est le Hulk et d'ignorer mon propre prénom.

J'ai retrouvé mes habits, un jean vaguement élimé, des bottines noires, un tee-shirt bleu, une veste en cuir marron. Mon premier réflexe, lorsqu'on me les a rendus à l'hôpital, a été de chercher dans les poches : 27,45$ en liquide, des clés d'appartement sans adresse, le ticket de caisse d'un supermarché à Brooklyn où l'ancien propriétaire de mon corps a acheté un soda au citron et un paquet de biscuits au chocolat, un mouchoir usagé. Un inhalateur. Je n'ai pas l'impression de faire de l'asthme, du moins, personne à l'hôpital ne m'en a touché un mot, mais j'ai un inhalateur dans ma poche.

Pas de téléphone portable, malheureusement, pas de carte bancaire, pas de porte-monnaie. Qui se balade sans son porte-monnaie, de nos jours ? Moi, certainement. À moins qu'on ne me l'ait volé dans la confusion de l'accident. Je ne fais pas particulièrement confiance au personnel hospitalier non plus – en fait, je ne fais pas trop confiance à qui que ce soit, je crois.

C'est ce genre de choses que j'apprends sur moi, petit à petit. Les détails : je dors mal, je dors peu, je suis toujours sur le qui-vive, je ne suis pas très bavard (certes, il n'y a pas grand-monde à qui parler), je suis méfiant, et les rations de nourriture de l'hôpital sont loin d'être suffisantes pour couvrir mon appétit immense.

Le problème va vite être l'argent. J'étais peut-être riche, dans mon ancienne vie, mais actuellement, je suis l'heureux possesseur d'un grand total de 27,45$, qui me fera peut-être durer quatre jours au mieux. Il faut que je me loge, il faut que je mange. L'hôpital m'a indiqué l'adresse d'une association d'aide aux victimes d'accidents corporels. Je décide d'aller y jeter un œil. Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire, de toute façon.

Il apparaît très vite que l'association ne pourra pas grand-chose pour moi. C'est toujours la même histoire : il faut remplir des formulaires. Et pour remplir des formulaires, il faut un nom. À l'idée déjà terrible d'être privé de son identité se rajoute l'amertume de voir toutes les portes se fermer devant soi.

Pourquoi personne n'est venu me voir à l'hôpital ? Je n'avais pas d'amis ? Personne ne s'inquiète pour moi ? C'est possible. Je ne fais pas confiance aux gens ; peut-être que je vivais seul.

Si c'était vraiment le cas, c'est bien parti pour le rester.

.

* * *

Et voilà mes bouchons !

Prochain update demain !


	6. Jour 8

Salut les mignons ! Merci de continuer à suivre cette histoire malgré les bugs terribles de FF ! Et merci à **Odéa, Meg, Marianclea et Nagron** pour vos reviews ! Love sur vous !

 **ATTENTION**

 **CECI EST LE CHAPITRE 6**

(Y'a toujours pas eu d'update pour le chapitre précédent...)

 **CECI EST LE CHAPITRE 6**

 **Vérifiez de ne pas avoir passé de chapitre !** (Pour ceux qui l'ont déjà lu, je republie pour voir si les alertes fonctionnent...)

A présent, des bisous sur vous, et bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

.

 **Jour 8**

Je passe ma première nuit hors de l'hôpital sous un pont, en compagnie d'autres clochards.

 _D'autres_ clochards. Car c'est ce que je suis, maintenant. Quelle horrible frustration de se dire que j'ai dans ma poche des clés qui mènent peut-être à un appartement, mais que je ne sais pas où il se trouve. J'ai peut-être un studio, j'ai peut-être un duplex magnifique, avec des plantes en pot et une vue sur le Chrysler Building. J'ai peut-être une armoire avec plein d'autres vêtements que ce jean et ce tee-shirt bleu. Probablement, même.

Il y a un porte-clés sur ce trousseau, mais il ne m'apprend rien. Il est en forme de hamburger.

Je dors assis contre la culée du pont. Je me réveille au moindre bruit. Peut-être que je faisais partie de l'armée. Je n'ai pas de plaques d'identité (ça aurait été trop simple, sinon), mais je fais souvent ce même mouvement, de porter la main à mon cou pour saisir quelque chose, avant de réaliser qu'il n'y a rien.

Lorsque je me réveille sous mon pont, j'ai froid, j'ai les joues trempées de larmes, et les autres clochards se tiennent à bonne distance de moi et me lancent des regards méfiants. J'ai peut-être crié.

Je ne peux pas passer ma vie ici ; il faut que j'obtienne des papiers d'identité, il faut que je travaille. Il faut que je trouve de quoi me nourrir, de quoi me reloger.

J'utilise trois dollars sur les vingt-sept pour acheter de la nourriture dans un supermarché. Hier, j'ai passé toute la journée sur le petit-déjeuner qu'ils m'ont servi à l'hôpital, et j'ai une faim de loup. J'achète un paquet de biscuits et je m'efforce de ne pas le dévorer en une seule fois – je dois économiser mes sous.

L'hôpital m'a donné une liste d'associations de charité auxquelles m'adresser ; je crois que j'étais un type fier, avant, car l'idée d'y aller me dégoûte, mais avec à présent vingt-quatre dollars dans ma poche et strictement aucune perspective d'avenir, je ne peux pas me permettre de faire le difficile.

Je les écume, les unes après les autres, je leur explique ma situation. Certaines ne me croient pas, me disent de leur ramener des justificatifs de l'hôpital. Évidemment. D'autres m'apportent une touche d'espoir en me disant qu'elles pourront peut-être me fournir à manger de temps en temps. Certaines églises organisent des repas chauds pour les indigents.

Je suis un indigent.

Je me présente à l'église qu'on m'indique. On me donne un bol de soupe aux poireaux. Je ne sais pas mon prénom, mais je sais que je n'aime pas les poireaux. C'est ridicule. J'ai envie de me noyer dedans.

Je retourne à l'hôpital pour essayer d'obtenir des justificatifs. Le médecin qui s'est occupé de moi, heureusement, ne fait pas trop de difficultés pour m'en donner ; ce sera toujours ça qui me simplifiera la vie. _John Doe,_ indique le formulaire. C'est comme ça qu'on appelle les gens qui ne se rappellent pas de leur identité, ici. Dans ma tête, je me suis attribué un autre nom de famille : Wilkes. Je trouve ça classe. Plus que _John Doe,_ en tout cas. Je suis John Wilkes. Je demande à l'hôpital s'ils ont eu des nouvelles de mes empreintes digitales, de mes dents. Non, disent-ils. Mais ça prend souvent du temps, disent-ils. Il faudra que je revienne les voir (forcément, ils n'ont aucun moyen de me contacter), mais pas avant une semaine ou deux, disent-ils.

Une semaine ou deux. Est-ce que j'aurai retrouvé un souvenir d'ici là ? Peut-être que ce rêve que je fais chaque nuit en est un. Le visage que je vois est toujours le même, je pourrais le dessiner, dans mon sommeil, mais quand je me réveille, je l'ai oublié. Comme tout le reste.

L'après-midi, je me mets en quête d'une nouvelle identité. C'est bien beau de prétendre s'appeler John Wilkes, mais je n'ai rien pour le prouver.

Je réalise vite, une nouvelle fois, que les démarches administratives d'un amnésique sont un calvaire impensable. Je ne peux pas acquérir la carte d'identité des citoyens de New York, parce que je n'ai pas d'adresse, ou si j'en ai une, je ne la connais pas. Je ne peux pas me faire de carte de sécurité sociale, parce que j'en ai déjà probablement une, même si je ne m'en souviens pas, et qu'il est illégal d'en avoir deux. Je ne peux pas être identifié à l'aide de mon permis de conduire, parce que je ne sais même pas si je sais conduire – et je n'ai toujours pas d'adresse.

C'est à se taper la tête contre les murs. Je suppose que la situation qui est la mienne est assez rare – probablement que tous les autres amnésiques se font retrouver par leurs proches au bout d'un moment – mais le manque d'encadrement et de soutien du gouvernement me stupéfie.

Tout ça pour deux tarés qui ont traversé le plafond de Grand Central et tout détruit dans un rayon de cinq cent mètres.

À peine plus d'une semaine, et je suis déjà tellement fatigué.

.

* * *

L'update viendra dans une semaine, cette fois ! Avec un peu de chance FF aura fini de bugger...

A bientôt les loulous !


	7. Jour 15

Salut tout le monde ! Merci pour vos reviews, **Nagron, Marianclea, Frightangel, Debralovelove, Meeeeeeg, Holybleu, Lou, Selenia, Odea, Drypty, Chocobi, Clélia, Nalou, Alena !** Ravie que cette petite ficquette continue à vous plaire !

Normalement les alertes sont rétablies, donc j'arrête de hurler que c'est le chapitre 7. x3

Bonne lecture ! (Je ne vous prendrai pas beaucoup de temps aujourd'hui XD)

* * *

.

 **Jour 15**

Je squatte un appartement désert. Apparemment, je sais crocheter les serrures, c'est toujours bon à savoir. Je m'y réfugie la nuit, en sécurité (on a déjà tenté trois fois de m'agresser ; mais j' _étais_ militaire, c'est presque certain à présent, à en croire la façon nette et efficace dont je les ai mis au tapis : ou alors, j'étais champion d'arts martiaux. Aucune idée). Le jour, j'écume les organisations qui sont censées pouvoir m'aider pour trouver une solution à mon problème. Je mange au secours populaire. J'ai encore vingt dollars dans ma poche, que j'hésite à utiliser. Je fraude le train et le métro pour me balader dans New York, voir si je reconnais un quartier mieux qu'un autre.

Il s'avère que c'est le nord de Brooklyn qui me parle le plus. Je reconnais les rues, les quartiers. Alors, il y a deux jours, j'ai décidé de quitter Manhattan et de venir m'y installer. Les appartements à squatter y sont nombreux, ici aussi. Étrangement, je m'y sens plus chez moi qu'à Manhattan.

Mais je ne suis pas chez moi. Je ne suis chez moi nulle part. Je ne suis même pas _moi._

 _._

* * *

Tatataaaam !

Prochain update samedi prochain !

See ya folks !


	8. Jour 22

Ouuuuuups !

J'ai oublié d'updater hier... Du coup ce chapitre est devenu le jour 22 au lieu du jour 21 haha. Ca change pas grand-chose, notez...

Merci pour vos reviews chaleureuses, **Nagron, Marianclea, Selenia, Nalou, Holybleu, Frightangel, Drypty, Clélia, Chocobi, Meg, Debra et Ellis !** Je sais que je vous frustre, désolée, et c'est parti pour continuer un bout de chemin haha. Nooon, restez avec moi !

Bonne (et courte, encore une fois XD) lecture !

* * *

.

 **Jour 22**

Une petite s'est attachée à moi. C'est une orpheline qui a environ huit ans (elle ne sait pas exactement, elle non plus). Elle est hispanique et parle un anglais assez maltraité, mais depuis que je l'ai sauvée d'une bande de voyous qui l'agressaient, elle ne veut plus me quitter. Elle s'appelle America. Je me demande si ce n'est pas un nom qu'elle a inventé elle-même.

La nuit, je la fais dormir dans ma planque, et le jour, elle s'en va vagabonder dans les rues de Brooklyn. Elle me retrouve parfois pour aller manger la soupe populaire, mais la plupart du temps, elle vole dans les marchés. L'idée me dérange, mais je n'arrive pas à la blâmer de vouloir profiter d'un système qui s'occupe si peu de nous.

Je repars à l'hôpital. Ils n'ont toujours pas de réponse pour mes empreintes digitales ou mes dents. Ça prend toujours du temps quand il ne s'agit pas d'une priorité (les types de ce genre de service sont déjà débordés avec les meurtres), et je ne suis clairement pas une priorité. L'attente me rend fou, mais je me contrôle, parce que je sais que les employés de l'hôpital n'y peuvent rien. Pour être honnête, ils se sont montrés sympathiques et m'ont aidé (probablement) au mieux de leurs capacités.

Dommage que ça ne suffise pas.

.

* * *

Du coup je ne dis pas quand sera le prochain update au cas où je me plante encore. XD

Mais dans moins d'une semaine pour sûr !

A bientôt !


	9. Jour 25

Hiiiiii, il reste encore dix minutes pour que je sois dans les temps, je peuuux y arriver !

Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, **Dryptéis, Selenia, Cerise, Nagron, Marianclea, Chocobi, Debra, Holybleu, Eleb, Meg, Frightangel et Clélia !**

Au fait, le petit coup de pub du soir, j'ai fait une page auteur sur Facebook ! Si vous y êtes, venez donc me suivre (nom de la page : Sanashiya) pour me voir dire de la merde sur Stucky ou Hannibal ou autre !

Bonne lecture ! (Encore une fois... c'est court. XD)

.

 **Jour 25**

America ne sait pas lire, et elle refuse d'aller à l'école. Alors au lieu de passer mon temps à ressasser mon manque de passé, je décide de l'instruire comme je peux. Autant que je serve à quelque chose, j'imagine.

J'ai peut-être aussi trouvé un petit boulot dans une épicerie chinoise. Au noir, bien sûr, mais ça me permettra d'arrêter d'aller manger la soupe du secours populaire. D'autant que j'ai un enfant à charge, maintenant. (Du moins, si elle ne décide pas brusquement de me quitter et d'aller voir ailleurs. Je me méfie des enfants. Je me méfie de tout le monde.)

Je continue à aller faire mes demandes de carte de sécurité sociale, sans aucun succès. Mais je ne désespère pas.

J'avais une vie. Je la retrouverai. J'ai des flashs, parfois, certains souvenirs qui reviennent. Ce sont des souvenirs très anciens, de quand j'étais enfant. J'avais un père, une mère. Une sœur ? Je ne connais pas leurs noms et je ne sais pas s'ils sont toujours en vie, mais ils existaient. J'avais une famille.

Je me demande où elle se trouve.

.

Tatataaam !

(Au fait, America, c'est pas pour vous embrouiller, c'est pour America Chavez XD)

See you soon guys !


	10. Jour 29

Salut tout le monde ! Merci pour vos reviews au chapitre précédent, **Nagron, Marianclea, Debra, Clélia, Selenia, Meg** (je suis navrééée Meg, j'ai pas encore répondu à ta review, je te réserve un long message pour plus tard, j'ai tant de trucs à te dire XD bisouuuus !), **Cerise, Chocobi, Frightangel**!

Je pensais que l'identité de John serait évidente dans le chapitre précédent mais apparemment c'est pas le cas hin hin hin !

Allez, en avant pour un nouveau chapitre un poil plus long ! (D'ailleurs, je commence à voir le bout de cette fic, si vous y croyez ! Imaginez qu'avec ces 10 premiers chapitres, on tape à peine dans le 5000 mots, et la fic en fait presque 30,000 à présent ? :D Vous allez avoir plus de lecture dans le mois qui vient, mes enfants!)

* * *

.

 **Jour 29**

— John. John ! Réveille-toi.

America me secoue, et j'ouvre un œil, l'air pâteux.

— Quoi ?

— Tu criais.

Je me redresse et je me frotte les yeux. Il fait encore noir. C'est loin d'être d'un épisode isolé ; toutes les deux nuits ou presque, America me secoue parce que je crie.

Je lui pose la question rituelle.

— J'ai dit quelque chose en particulier ?

La réponse est toujours non ; je marmonne des mots inintelligibles, elle ne me comprend jamais.

Pas cette fois.

— "Steve", tu criais.

Je la regarde, nettement plus réveillé, d'un coup.

— Steve ?

— Oui. C'est ton nom ?

America, bien sûr, est au courant de ma galère. Je lui ai raconté mon histoire. Elle a hoché la tête, avec compassion, mais sans la pitié condescendante dont tous les adultes font toujours preuve. Je crois que c'est ça qui m'a réellement fait l'apprécier.

— J'en sais rien. Pourquoi je crierais mon nom ?

— Pourquoi pas ? dit-elle.

C'est vrai, elle a peut-être raison. Est-ce que je m'appelle Steve ?

— Tu trouves que j'ai une tête à m'appeler Steve ?

Elle me regarde avec cette concentration qu'ont souvent les enfants, elle m'étudie soigneusement.

— Je ne sais pas, dit-elle avec hésitation. Je ne crois pas.

Steve. Je tourne le mot en boucle dans ma tête. Il s'accompagne d'une profonde nostalgie qui ne prend racine nulle part, qui n'est reliée à rien. Steve.

.

* * *

Mwohoho ! Petit à petit, ça avance !

A vendredi prochain, les enfants !


	11. Jour 35

Salut les gens ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews, **Selenia, Nagron, Dryptéis, Debra, Holybleu, Louisana, Chocobi, Frightangel, Maeva, Rhea** (Merci ! Ouais, j'ai pas l'habitude, ça fait bizarre XD), **Clélia, Meg** (j'ai même pas eu de notification pour ta review ! T_T Mais comme toujours, je te réponds bientôt XD), **Marianclea, Ellis !**

Voici le dernier des chapitres courts !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **.**

 **Jour 35 (2 juin)**

Toujours pas de nouvelles de mes empreintes. Toujours personne qui m'a réclamé. En ramassant un journal abandonné, j'ai vu que les victimes de l'attaque de New York se comptaient par centaines. Beaucoup de gens sont morts sous les décombres. Je suppose que je devrais être heureux d'être encore en vie. J'essaie de m'en persuader. Je n'y arrive pas toujours.

J'ai commencé à bosser à la supérette asiatique. La patronne, une petite dame courbée d'environ soixante ans, a l'air de m'apprécier. Je porte ses cartons les plus lourds, je fais du bon travail, je ne parle pas beaucoup. Je connais même quelques mots de chinois, sans savoir pourquoi je connais quelques mots de chinois.

America fait des progrès dans sa lecture. Je ne fais absolument aucun progrès du point de vue de mon obsession à vouloir retrouver ma vie et mon identité, ni du point de vue de ma mémoire.

Qui est Steve ?

.

* * *

Alors mes gens ! Je me retrouve face à une question existentielle.

Les trois prochains chapitres sont très longs et se suivent jour après jour.

Vous préférez que j'espace un peu la publication, quitte à ce que ce soit pas en temps réel ?

Si oui, le chapitre 12 est censé venir le 10 juin, mais je le publierai plus tôt. (Je tiens à publier en temps réel le 4 juillet, pour l'anniversaire de Steve...)

Ou si vous préférez avoir ces trois chapitres en temps réel tout de même, dites-le moi !

Les votes sont lancés, que le meilleur gagne !


	12. Jour 43

Salut tout le monde ! Merci pour vos review, **ila, Chocobi, Nagron, Selenia, Nalou, Debra, Clélia, Frightangel, Drypty, Ellis, Lanae, Meg, Marian !**

Alors finalement, malgré une écrasante majorité en faveur du temps réel, ce chapitre vient avec deux jours d'avance, parce que je n'aurai pas internet de demain à dimanche. J'espère pouvoir rétablir le rythme pour le chapitre 13, qui est censé tomber dimanche soir. Normalement je serai rentrée, mais si j'ai pas le temps, il viendra probablement lundi. Et le chapitre qui devait venir lundi viendrait du coup mardi. J'espère pouvoir publier à temps !

Bref, voilà ! Si vous voyez des fautes, hésitez pas à les signaler !

Bonne lecture ! (Le chapitre fait presque plus que tout le reste de la fic réunie XD)

* * *

 **.**

 **Jour 43 (10 juin)**

Je remonte la rue main dans la main avec America. On revient d'un refuge pour sans-abris sur Downtown Brooklyn ; c'est là qu'on va se doucher, une fois par semaine. Notre planque est bien pour passer la nuit tranquillement, mais il n'y a ni électricité, ni eau, évidemment. Les gérants de refuge commencent à nous connaître, et je suppose qu'une petite fille sans-abri doit leur adoucir le cœur, car ils acceptent toujours de nous laisser utiliser leurs services d'hygiène sans faire de problème.

Le quartier est animé ; les voitures passent à toute allure, les piétons nous bousculent, les gens du coin bavardent entre eux, éclairés par la lumière orangée de cette fin d'après-midi. Un peu plus loin, un homme crie de tous ses poumons. Je me tourne vers America, et je souris.

— Pizza, ce soir ?

J'ai touché mon argent de la semaine à la supérette. Rien d'extraordinaire, mais assez pour être célébré. America, la main toujours dans la mienne, se met à bondir de joie.

— Ouais ! Merci, John !

Un peu plus loin derrière moi, le même homme continue à hurler, et les gens commencent à se retourner vers lui. Probablement un syndrome de Tourette.

Brusquement, quelqu'un m'attrape le bras.

Sans réfléchir, par instinct, je repousse America et je fais passer mon agresseur par-dessus moi pour le claquer au sol.

— Aouch ! grogne-t-il alors que je ne me suis toujours pas remis de ma propre stupéfaction.

Puis, toujours allongé sur le dos, il ouvre les yeux, et me fixe à l'envers.

— Bucky ! s'exclame-t-il.

C'est l'homme qui criait dans la rue juste derrière moi. C'est le mot qu'il criait. Qu'est-ce que c'est, un Bucky ? J'échange un regard avec America, pendant que l'homme se redresse avec vivacité.

— C'est vraiment toi, Bucky ! continue l'homme. On a cru que t'étais mort ! On t'a cherché partout ! Mais où est-ce que t'étais !?

Bucky. C'est qui, ça, Bucky ? C'est moi ?

— John ? demande America d'une petite voix. Qui c'est ?

— _John ?_ répète l'homme, surpris.

Il s'est relevé, et il me serre les deux épaules avec force, l'air bouleversé par l'émotion.

— Je… Je sais pas.

Son visage ne me dit absolument rien. Il a la peau chocolat, les cheveux noirs coupés à ras, un petit bouc bien rasé. Il est beau. Et complètement inconnu au bataillon, forcément.

— Merde, mec ! C'est moi ! Sam ! Tu me reconnais pas ?

Il y a un instant de silence, et Sam cligne des yeux.

— Tu ne me reconnais _pas_ , dit-il.

J'ai les mains qui tremblent. J'ai la gorge sèche.

Il y a peut-être quelqu'un tout droit sorti de mon passé, juste devant moi.

— John est amnésique, explique America. Il a eu un accident. Il ne se souvient de rien.

Lentement, Sam porte les mains à sa bouche. Ses grands yeux noirs s'écarquillent.

— Oh putain, dit-il. Oh putain. Grand Central ?

Je hoche la tête lentement, toujours incapable de parler.

— Et t'as perdu la mémoire ? continue-t-il à demander, les yeux écarquillés.

— Oui. J'ai tout oublié.

— Tout ? Même Steve ?

Steve. Je sens mon cœur faire un bond à l'évocation de ce nom. À côté de moi, America sursaute.

— Steve ! C'est le nom qu'il répète tout le temps dans son sommeil !

— Mais je ne sais pas à qui ça correspond, je me dépêche d'ajouter. Je ne sais pas qui est Steve. Je… Je ne sais même pas qui je suis.

Instant de silence. L'homme a l'air trop éberlué pour parler.

— Sam ? C'est bien ça ? Sam ? (Il hoche la tête.) On se connaît, alors…? Comment je… Comment je m'appelle ?

Je déglutis.

— B… Bucky ? C'est ça ? Tu m'as appelé Bucky ? C'est mon nom ?

Sam a l'air pétrifié de stupeur. Au bout d'un long moment, il cligne des yeux. J'ai toujours les mains qui tremblent. America en saisit une et la serre avec force. Le geste semble réveiller Sam, qui répond lentement :

— C'est ton surnom… Bucky. Ton vrai nom…

Il déglutit à son tour, et je crois que je n'ai jamais connu une telle frustration, une telle impatience. (Du moins, jamais au cours de ces quarante-trois derniers jours.)

— C'est James, dit-il finalement. James Buchanan Barnes.

James. Je suis un James. Je ne suis pas un John. America me serre la main, avec un grand sourire.

— Tu t'appelles James, John !

— James Buchanan Barnes, je répète.

Les mots n'évoquent absolument rien pour moi. C'est fou – il s'agit de mon _nom_ , à en croire ce type sorti de nulle part. Comment peuvent-ils n'avoir aucun sens ?

— C'est ça, répète Sam. Oh mon dieu, Steve va être tellement dingue…

— Qui c'est, Steve ? demande America, ma sauveuse.

Pour la première fois, Sam se tourne vers elle, l'air curieux.

— Et toi, qui es-tu ?

— Je m'appelle America ! J'ai été recueillie par John. Enfin, James. Il me protège des brutes et il m'apprend à lire.

Sam, éberlué, tourne son regard vers moi.

— On dort dans une planque, je lui explique. Je ne sais pas où j'habite, et on n'aime pas les refuges pour sans-abris, elle et moi.

La mâchoire de Sam se décroche. Je crois qu'il n'a pas compris qu'on était sans-abris. Après tout, on vient de prendre notre douche hebdomadaire, et j'ai mis ma seule autre tenue (j'ai utilisé mes vingt dollars pour m'acheter un autre jean et un tee-shirt dans une boutique d'occasion). On a l'air plutôt propres. Normaux.

— Oh, merde, dit-il. Merde. Bon, écoute, Bucky... Je… Merde, je sais pas quoi faire. Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

— Qui est Steve ?

Sam relève la tête vers moi, l'air sérieux.

— Steve, c'est ton petit ami. Vous êtes ensemble depuis plus de dix ans. Vous étiez amis d'enfance, avant. Tu ne souviens pas de lui ?

Je ne me souviens même pas de _moi…_

 _—_ Non. Je ne me souviens de rien.

— Bon, dit Sam, pensif. Écoute, je crois que la meilleure chose à faire, en premier, c'est de le prévenir qu'on t'a retrouvé. Ça fait depuis l'accident qu'on te cherche partout. Enfin, que _je_ te cherche partout, parce que lui… avec son plâtre…

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

— Il s'est cassé une jambe, ce jour-là, à Grand Central. Il est immobilisé chez lui. Chez vous.

— Chez nous ? On habite ensemble ?

Sam hoche la tête. Il a l'air à la fois soulagé et défait. Je le comprends – pour ma part, j'hésite entre l'euphorie et la panique.

Je m'appelles James Barnes.

.

Sam nous entraîne chez Steve. En chemin, il me pose toutes sortes de questions : "Mais où t'étais, mec?" "Qu'est-ce que t'as fait depuis tout ce temps?" "T'as vécu à la rue pendant un mois et demi ?"

Il me parle de Steve. Mon petit ami. L'amour de ma vie, apparemment. On se connaît depuis qu'on a six ans. On est amoureux l'un de l'autre depuis qu'on est adolescents, mais comme on n'est pas dégourdis, on ne se l'est avoué que lorsqu'on avait dix-neuf ans.

— Alors, j'ai vingt-neuf ans ? Si mes calculs sont bons ?

Sam me regarde, choqué. Il n'arrive pas à assimiler le fait que je ne sois plus qu'une ardoise vierge.

— Trente, en fait, dit-il. Le 10 mars dernier.

Trente ans. C'était plus ou moins ce que j'imaginais.

— Steve a vingt-neuf ans, reprend Sam. Il en aura trente le 4 juillet.

Je hoche la tête. Sam sort son portable.

— Je vais l'appeler, dit-il. Éviter de lui provoquer une crise cardiaque en te voyant débarquer dans le salon.

America et moi, curieux, on écoute sa conversation. Il ne met pas le haut-parleur, mais le son est si fort que j'arrive à tout entendre quand même.

— _Allô ?_

— Steve, c'est moi, c'est Sam.

— _Salut, Sam. Où est-ce que tu es ? Tu devais être à l'appart il y a une heure._

— Oui, euh… j'ai eu… un imprévu.

— _Un imprévu ?_

— Oui. Écoute, Steve…

Mais il est incapable de continuer. À l'autre bout du fil, Steve prend soudainement une profonde inspiration.

— _Oh mon dieu, Sam. Tu l'as trouvé ? Tu as trouvé Bucky ? Dis-moi que tu l'as trouvé, par pitié, par pitié, Sam, dis-moi que tu l'as trouvé._

Sam reste silencieux. Il n'a pas vraiment trouvé Bucky – il a trouvé John Wilkes, dans le corps de Bucky. Et il ne sait pas comment le dire à Steve.

Je suis content de ne pas être à sa place pour cette discussion délicate. Nul doute que j'aurai besoin de toutes mes forces pour tout à l'heure.

— En fait…

— _Sam, arrête de tourner autour du pot, je suis en train de mourir, là._

— Oui. J'ai trouvé Bucky.

Une autre exclamation.

— _Oh mon dieu,_ bafouille Steve. _Oh mon dieu. Il est avec toi ? Passe-le moi, je t'en prie._

Même de là où je suis, j'entends les larmes dans sa voix.

— Attends, Steve. Ce n'est pas vraiment Bucky, avertit Sam. C'est… C'est compliqué.

Silence.

— _Comment ça, "ce n'est pas vraiment Bucky" ? Sam, explique-toi._

Son ton est autoritaire, maintenant, et sans que je sache pourquoi, ça me fait sourire.

Sam, lui, ne sourit pas du tout. Il me jette un regard.

— Il a perdu la mémoire, Steve. Il ne se rappelle de rien.

— _Quoi ? Il ne se rappelle… de rien ?_

— Je lui ai appris son propre nom.

— _Oh. Mon dieu._

— On se dirige vers l'appartement, là. D'accord ? Je voulais te prévenir. On arrive dans cinq minutes, ok ?

— _Ok. Je… Ok. À tout de suite. Merci, Sam._

Sam raccroche en soupirant.

— Désolé, dit-il. Je pensais qu'il valait mieux le prévenir.

— Tu as bien fait. Peut-être que ça rendra le tout un peu moins embarrassant.

America me serre la main comme pour me réconforter ; en réalité, c'est moi qui m'accroche à elle comme à une bouée de secours. C'est bien beau, de retrouver son passé, mais après un mois et demi passé à l'imaginer, je ne me sens brusquement plus vraiment prêt à l'affronter.

J'ai un petit ami. On est ensemble depuis dix ans. On s'aime depuis presque deux décennies. Il me croyait mort. Je ne me souviens plus de lui.

Parfait.

.

Sam s'arrête en bas d'un bâtiment devant lequel je suis passé des dizaines de fois.

Si seulement j'avais su que j'en avais les clés.

L'odeur dans le couloir me semble familière, comme si elle me faisait entrevoir par un trou de serrure des souvenirs enfermés dans une pièce condamnée.

— Ça fait combien de temps qu'on habite ici ? je demande à Sam.

— Longtemps, répond Sam. Steve y habite depuis dix ans. Tu as emménagé avec lui il y a cinq ans, officiellement, mais tu squattais déjà là avant.

Je hoche la tête. America lâche un petit sifflement.

— C'est joli, ici.

"Joli" ne décrirait pas ce hall, à la tapisserie fanée et au lino usé, mais America est habituée aux refuges et à notre planque ; elle voit surtout la porte d'entrée avec badge et l'ascenseur.

Lorsqu'on arrive devant la porte, mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine. Je rentre chez moi.

J'espère juste que mon cerveau s'en rendra compte.

Sam frappe à la porte, l'air mal à l'aise, et elle s'ouvre presque immédiatement.

Derrière elle se tient Steve.

Du moins, je sais que c'est Steve, puisque Sam me l'a dit. Mais je ne me souviens pas de lui. Il est assez petit, mince, blond aux yeux bleus – il ressemble au visage que je voyais dans mes rêves. Il se tient sur des béquilles, le pied droit dans le plâtre.

Quand il me voit, ses yeux se remplissent de larmes.

— B-Bucky, bafouille-t-il.

Ce nom n'évoque toujours rien pour moi, mais je m'efforce de lui faire un petit sourire quand même.

— Salut, Steve.

J'ai envie de rajouter "enchanté". Je me retiens à temps.

Sam entre dans la pièce sans faire de manières ; lorsque je me retrouve face à Steve, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Lui serrer la main ? L'embrasser ? Mais même si on est ensemble, apparemment, il reste un inconnu pour moi. Steve doit s'en rendre compte, car une tristesse indicible traverse son expression, vite remplacée par une petit sourire tout aussi faiblard que le mien.

— Je… Je peux te serrer dans mes bras ?

Ça n'engage à rien, j'imagine. Je hoche la tête, et il clopine vers moi, déséquilibré par la lourdeur de son plâtre. Puis, d'une main, il pose les béquilles contre la porte d'entrée, et il s'accroche à moi de l'autre, avant de se tourner et de glisser ses bras dans mon dos.

Je fais une tête de plus que lui. Mon nez atterrit dans ses cheveux, et son odeur me serre la gorge, me remue profondément – et c'est là, à cet instant, que je sais à coup sûr qu'ils ne m'ont pas menti.

Malgré tout, malgré son odeur, Steve reste un inconnu, et ce n'est que timidement que je referme mes bras contre lui.

— Bucky, soupire-t-il. Tu m'as tellement manqué. J'ai imaginé le pire… Il y a eu tellement de morts à Grand Central.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire pour le réconforter. Je ne suis pas mort, mais je ne sais pas s'il y a une telle différence, au fond.

Steve doit le sentir, car il se recule et m'adresse un sourire. Je vois poindre des larmes au coin de ses yeux, et je me demande si je dois les essuyer. Est-ce que l'ancien moi le faisait ? Dans le doute, je reste immobile.

Il me regarde des pieds à la tête.

— Tu n'as pas été blessé, pendant l'attaque ?

— Non. Rien de particulier. Juste une petite commotion cérébrale et l'amnésie.

Steve hocha la tête lentement.

— Et toi, qui es-tu ? demande-t-il en récupérant ses béquilles et en se tournant vers America.

— Je m'appelle America, répond-elle en se redressant de toute sa (petite) taille. J'ai probablement huit ans. Je reste avec John. Je veux dire, James. Enfin, Bucky. On dort dans une planque et il m'apprend à lire.

L'éclair de tristesse repasse dans les yeux de Steve, si vif que je doute qu'America le repère, mais il ne m'échappe pas, à moi.

— Enchanté, America, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

C'est la bonne réaction à avoir ; America, ravie qu'on la traite comme une adulte, la serre d'un air rayonnant.

— Entrez, dit Steve en se reculant. Vous avez faim ? Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ?

Le fait est qu'on n'a pas mangé depuis ce matin, et America hoche la tête vigoureusement.

— Sam ? demande Steve. Tu veux bien t'en charger, s'il te plaît ?

Sur le chemin, Sam n'a pas trop abordé sa propre relation avec Steve, plus préoccupé par le fait de m'expliquer la _mienne_ ; mais ils ont l'air proches, c'est évident. Je me demande comment ça s'est passé, entre nous : qui a connu Sam en premier, qui l'a présenté à l'autre ? Comment se sont déroulés nos rendez-vous à Steve et moi, comment est-ce qu'on a décidé de passer d'amis à amants ?

Steve s'assoit sur le canapé et nous adresse un petit sourire embarrassé.

— Je suis désolé, je fatigue vite, avec ce fou... ce fichu plâtre, corrige-t-il in extremis.

— Tu peux dire des gros mots, lui dit America d'un ton paternel. Je les connais tous. Ça ne me changera pas trop de la rue. John aussi, il dit des gros mots, parfois. Enfin – Bucky, pardon.

— John, sourit Steve (mais son sourire est pâle, triste). Pourquoi John ?

— Parce que c'était le nom du candidat à la télévision quand les docteurs m'ont demandé comment je voulais qu'ils m'appellent.

Quand je vois les yeux de Steve se remplir de larmes, je me dis que j'ai peut-être été trop brusque. J'aurais dû mentir, j'aurais dû dire, comme ça, par hasard, c'est un nom courant, après tout, non ?

America regarde les larmes de Steve, éberluée, comme si elle avait oublié que les grandes personnes pleuraient aussi. (Pourtant, elle m'a vu plusieurs fois me réveiller avec les joues trempées. Mais peut-être que ça ne comptait pas, pour elle, parce que j'étais endormi.)

Steve s'essuie les yeux rapidement, le sourire toujours collé sur ses lèvres, vacillant comme un néon mal alimenté. J'ai envie de m'excuser, mais je n'ai pas pour autant l'impression que c'est de ma faute. Je n'ai pas demandé à perdre mes souvenirs. Je baisse les yeux, mal à l'aise.

Heureusement, Sam revient avec trois verres de jus d'orange, un verre de lait pour Steve, et un bol de chips sur lequel se précipite America d'un air vorace.

— Tu veux bien me raconter ? demande Steve d'une voix douce. Ce qui t'est arrivé ?

Je hausse les épaules. Il n'y a pas beaucoup à raconter, pour être honnête, mais je le fais quand même. Je vois ses lèvres trembler au cours de mon récit, mais il arrive bravement à garder ses larmes à l'intérieur de ses yeux. Il ne touche pas à son verre de lait.

— Et… Et toi ? je demande, mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? Qu'est-ce qui _nous_ est arrivé ? On était ensemble, ce jour-là ?

— On revenait du MOMA, le Musée d'Art Moderne, explique Steve, l'air sombre. Des aliens ont débarqué, les Avengers ont été appelés – Luke Cage, Danny Rand, Jessica Jones, toute la troupe. Hulk nous est tombé dessus. Il y a eu d'autres dégâts ailleurs, bien sûr, mais… il est passé à travers le toit. J'étais parti nous chercher quelque chose à boire en attendant notre train. Le toit a explosé, et… j'ai eu la jambe brisée par un débris. Incapable de bouger. Quand je me suis réveillé, à l'hôpital, j'ai demandé des nouvelles de toi. Personne ne savait qui tu étais. J'avais tellement, tellement peur que tu aies été enseveli sous les décombres, comme tant d'autres…

Tout en parlant, ses larmes se remettent à couler, et j'ai de la peine. Pas pour nous – juste pour lui. Parce qu'il a l'air d'avoir vécu l'enfer, à cause de moi.

— Sam m'a dit de ne pas abandonner espoir, continue-t-il. On n'a pas retrouvé ton corps dans les décombres. Alors il s'est mis à chercher.

— Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas trouvé ? je demande en levant les yeux vers Sam.

— J'ai demandé à tous les hôpitaux de New York s'ils avaient un James Barnes. Ils m'ont tous répondu que non, dit Sam. Ils n'ont pas cherché plus loin. Ils n'ont pas pensé que je recherchais peut-être un homme qui avait perdu la mémoire. Je n'ai pas envisagé cette idée non plus. J'aurais dû. Je suis désolé, Steve.

— C'est rien, dit Steve. Bucky est là, maintenant. C'est tout ce qui compte.

 _Bucky est là._ Le problème, c'est que Bucky n'est pas vraiment là. Il a laissé son corps, et c'est quelqu'un d'autre, c'est John, qui a repris le contrôle. Mais je ne le dis pas à Steve.

— Tu… Tu restes ici, hein ? demande Steve d'une petite voix. Je… Je ne sais pas où tu dors, en ce moment…

J'imagine qu'il fait des efforts pour me poser la question ; pour lui, maintenant, je suis rentré à la maison. Mais c'est loin d'être aussi simple, dans ma tête. J'hésite.

— Je… Je ne veux pas laisser America toute seule.

— Elle peut venir aussi, propose Steve aussitôt.

À vrai dire, l'idée de dormir ici est bien évidemment plus attrayante que celle de rejoindre la planque ; c'est beaucoup plus sécurisé, il y a de l'eau, de l'électricité, du confort.

Mais j'ai beau savoir que je suis chez moi, je me sens comme chez un inconnu.

Sans compter qu'il y a le problème Steve ; ensemble depuis dix ans, fous amoureux, apparemment. Est-ce qu'il s'attend à ce que je réendosse tout de suite le rôle de son petit ami ? Il est mignon, c'est vrai, gentil, adorable, et je peux comprendre pourquoi Bucky est tombé amoureux de lui : mais John ne le connaît ni d'Ève ni d'Adam.

Je jette un regard à America, qui a fini de manger le bol de chips et qui promène autour d'elle un regard extasié. L'appartement est agréable. Pas de vue sur le Chrysler Building, juste sur la rue, mais à l'intérieur, c'est bien décoré, c'est confortable, avec la télé, les bibliothèques de livres, les canapés, les murs en briques apparentes. Une porte ouverte au fond laisse entrevoir ce qui ressemble à un atelier de peinture. Il y a deux autres portes, fermées, probablement la chambre et la salle de bain. La cuisine est séparée du salon par un bar.

Je me lève.

— Je vais être honnête, Steve, dis-je gravement. Je ne me souviens de rien. Ni de cet endroit, ni de toi, ni de Sam, ni de notre relation… Le seul souvenir qui m'est revenu d'avant l'accident, c'est un repas avec ma famille, quand j'étais petit, probablement. Mes parents. Une sœur, peut-être ? Je crois. Et je ne sais même s'ils sont encore en vie.

— George et Winifred, tes parents, dit Steve d'une voix faible. Ils sont décédés il y a trois ans. Ta sœur, c'est Rebecca, elle est encore en vie. Tu la vois environ une fois tous les six mois.

Je déglutis et je me rassois, nerveux.

—Je… Je ne me souviens pas.

— Je sais, Bucky.

— Ce que je veux dire, c'est que… je ne suis pas Bucky. J'ai juste son apparence. C'est tout.

Steve hoche la tête. Je le sens au bord des larmes, une fois de plus.

—Je ne dis pas que… je n'ai pas envie de revenir habiter ici, ou quoi que ce soit. C'est… c'est _censé_ être ma maison. Mais… la situation est compliquée.

— Je sais, murmure Steve une nouvelle fois. Je suis juste… Je suis juste heureux de t'avoir retrouvé vivant. De savoir que tu vas bien. On ira au rythme que tu veux, Buc… je veux dire… Tu préfères que je t'appelle John ?

Sa voix est toute petite, et je peux presque palper la douleur que je lui cause. J'aimerais bien être capable de la faire disparaître. Je voudrais être Bucky.

— Non, je dis à voix basse. Appelle-moi Bucky. C'est mon vrai nom, après tout.

Steve hoche la tête, et reprend :

— Je sais que… Enfin, j'imagine à quel point la situation doit être déroutante, mais… si tu veux bien, j'aimerais vraiment… rester à tes côtés pour t'aider à guérir.

Je sais qu'il est sincère, qu'il ne propose pas ça par égocentrisme, parce qu'il veut me garder à ses côtés. Je sais qu'il pense avant tout à moi, à mon bien, et qu'il propose parce qu'il espère pouvoir m'aider. Au fond de moi, je le sais.

Je jette un regard à America, qui m'observe avec beaucoup d'attention, ses yeux grand ouverts, comme si elle essayait de me suggérer une idée par la pensée, puis je me retourne vers Steve.

— America…

— Elle peut rester, assure aussitôt Steve à nouveau. Vous êtes une équipe. Je comprends. Je ne veux pas vous séparer. Je ne l'aurais jamais renvoyée à la rue toute seule, de toute façon.

America me fixe de ses grands yeux noirs.

— Tu veux rester ? je lui demande.

Immédiatement, elle hoche la tête avec force. Je m'autorise un petit sourire.

— Bon. Il faudrait qu'on aille chercher nos affaires à la planque, alors. Ou demain, peut-être, dis-je en me ravisant lorsque je la vois étouffer un bâillement.

Il n'est que dix-neuf heures trente, mais la journée a été chargée.

— On devait commander des pizzas, rappelle America d'une voix fatiguée.

— Demain, d'accord ?

— Ok.

Sans autre forme de procès, elle se roule en boule sur le canapé à côté de moi et s'endort.

Steve se lève, très embarrassé.

— Je… Tu… Tu veux dormir aussi ? Je… Je peux… préparer l'atelier pour toi.

Je suis touché par sa délicatesse ; dormir dans un lit commun ne m'enchante pas beaucoup, pour être honnête. Je hoche la tête.

— Oui… Merci.

Sam l'aide à préparer deux matelas gonflables, qu'ils transportent dans l'atelier après avoir écarté chevalets et toiles ; j'envisage d'interroger Steve à ce sujet, mais j'ai encore trop de choses à apprendre, et je suis fatigué, moi aussi. Ce sera pour demain.

Ils mettent des draps sur les matelas, et j'y dépose America, avant de m'installer à côté d'elle.

Cinq minutes plus tard, je dors déjà.

Je ne rêve pas, cette nuit.

* * *

Eeeeet voilà !

D'autres problèmes font leur apparition, hin hin hin ! A (possiblement) dimanche pour la suite !

Reviews are love !


	13. Jour 44

Salut mes chéris !

 **MERCI !  
A TOUS !  
POUR VOS REVIEWS ! **

Vous avez été d'une réactivité au top, je suis impressionnée ! Merci **Chocobi, Lanae, Nagron, Nalou, Louisana, Frightangel, Dryptéis, FanDeBlack, Cerise, Alena, Rhea** (merci ! Plein de love sur toi aussi!), **Debra, Holybleu, Selenia, Clélia !** Quelle rapidité, les amis ! Je suis ébaubie.

Sur ce, je vous présente la suite des nouvelles aventures de John :D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

.

 **Jour 44**

Quand j'ouvre les yeux le lendemain matin, je ne me suis pas réveillé au milieu de la nuit comme ça m'arrive sans cesse à la planque, mes joues sont sèches ; peut-être que mon corps se rappelle que cet endroit représente la sécurité pour lui, même si mon esprit ne s'en souvient pas. J'avais espéré que j'aurais peut-être un déclic en retournant dans un endroit familier, que le barrage qui retient mes souvenirs prisonniers s'effondrerait.

C'était un peu trop espérer.

Il est encore très tôt, mais à travers la porte entrouverte, j'entends Steve, déjà réveillé, murmurer une conversation avec Sam, qui a sans doute dormi dans l'appartement. Je ne tiens pas particulièrement à les écouter, mais j'ai une très bonne ouïe, et j'arrive à discerner la plupart de leurs mots.

— Tu sais qu'il n'est pas le Bucky que tu connais, Steve, avertit Sam.

— Bien sûr que je le sais. Ça se voit tout de suite. Mais il est _de retour_ , Sam. J'ai cru qu'il était mort. J'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou sans lui. Et il est là, maintenant. On me l'a rendu. Il est là.

— Et s'il ne se souvient jamais de toi ?

Un silence.

— Tu sais que c'est une possibilité, Steve.

— Je sais. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? S'il ne se souvient pas de moi, il apprendra à me connaître une deuxième fois.

— Steve, j'ai horreur de te dire ça, mais… Il ne se souvient probablement plus de ses sentiments pour toi. Et si jamais il trouve quelqu'un d'autre ?

Un autre silence. J'ai de la peine pour Steve, mais je suis moi-même obligé d'admettre que je ne me souviens pas d'être tombé amoureux de lui, et même si l'odeur de ses cheveux me retourne, c'est insuffisant pour former la base d'une relation amoureuse.

— On verra si ça arrive, Sam. On verra. Tant qu'il est vivant… c'est le plus important.

Même si sa voix est chuchotée, je le sens au bord des larmes.

Je décide de me retourner en faisant crisser le matelas gonflable, avec force, pour qu'ils sachent que je suis en train de me réveiller et qu'ils n'aient pas l'impression d'avoir été espionnés. Après cinq minutes, pour faire croire que j'ai passé tout ce temps à émerger, je sors de l'atelier. Steve, devant le bar, appuyé sur ses béquilles, me sourit ; son regard est plein d'un amour qu'il cherche à cacher, accompagné d'une tristesse visible malgré tous ses efforts. Je le vois faire un mouvement vers moi, comme s'il voulait me serrer dans ses bras, avant de se reprendre. Sam, de l'autre côté du comptoir, prépare des bagels.

— Salut.

— Salut, Bucky, sourit Steve. Bien dormi ?

— Oui, merci.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire – j'ai du mal à faire la conversation, apparemment. C'est un aspect de moi-même que je découvre. Je ne me suis jamais posé la question jusqu'ici, car America parle pour deux ; mais avec Steve, qui est sans cesse suspendu à mes lèvres au cas où je laisserais tomber un mot, c'est différent.

Un silence embarrassant naît entre nous, et je fais un petit geste vers l'atelier.

— Tu… Tu es un artiste ?

Steve jette un rapide regard à Sam et m'adresse un sourire un peu faiblard.

— J'essaie, oui. Je fais des commissions, je donne quelques cours par-ci par-là. J'essaie de me faire connaître sur internet. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment suffisant, alors je travaille aussi dans un café à temps partiel.

Je hoche la tête, déglutissant avant d'ajouter :

— Et… moi ?

Steve et Sam me regardent sans comprendre.

— Je… C'était quoi, mon travail ?

— Oh, dit Steve en rougissant. C'est vrai que… Hum. Eh bien, tu étais… tu faisais partie de l'armée, avant…

Ah ! Au moins, j'avais réussi à deviner ça.

— Tu t'es engagé pendant deux ans, et tu as quitté l'armée il y a six ans après une blessure au bras gauche.

— Une blessure ?

Je bouge mon bras gauche – je ne sens rien de particulier, mais je n'ai pas particulièrement tenté de faire de l'exercice avec, non plus.

— Oui, une balle dans le bras. Tu as retrouvé ta mobilité à 90%, mais tu n'as pas voulu te réengager ensuite. Tu travailles dans un musée en tant qu'agent de sécurité, mais tu n'aimes pas trop ton travail. Je n'arrête pas de te dire de démissionner si tu veux, mais tu dis toujours que ta pension de l'armée n'est pas suffisante pour nous nourrir si tu arrêtes de travailler.

— Oh.

C'est particulier, d'apprendre des informations sur soi-même, sans qu'elles ne soient reliées à rien. Voire déprimant. Je pense à Zhao An, ma nouvelle patronne.

— J'ai trouvé un boulot, dis-je subitement.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui en parle, mais je me dis que ça lui ferait peut-être plaisir d'en apprendre un peu plus sur ma nouvelle vie.

— Je travaille dans une épicerie chinoise. Je soulève les cartons et je mets en rayon. C'est récent, mais j'aime bien.

Steve m'adresse un sourire chaleureux.

— C'est super, Bucky !

— Mais ça ne gagne pas grand-chose.

— L'important, c'est que ce que tu fasses te plaise, dit Sam en posant une assiette de bagels déjà tartinés de fromage et des verres de jus d'orange et de lait sur la table basse du salon. Steve, assieds-toi et mange. Toi aussi, Bucky.

J'aime les bagels. _J'adore_ les bagels. C'est un fait dont je ne me rends compte que maintenant, parce que je n'en ai pas mangé depuis mon réveil à l'hôpital. Steve me regarde avec un sourire, comme s'il savait à quoi je pensais, et c'est peut-être vrai. Il me connaît mieux que je ne me connais moi-même, peut-être qu'il parvient à lire mes pensées au moment où elles se forment.

L'idée d'être incapable de franchir la distance qui nous sépare me rend terriblement triste.

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, aujourd'hui ? demande Steve doucement.

C'est certainement sa façon de me dire qu'il ne compte pas me retenir prisonnier ici, même si je pense qu'il en aurait envie.

— Il faut que j'aille travailler, ce matin, et ensuite, je dois aller récupérer mes affaires à la planque et passer par l'hôpital. Ils ont lancé une recherche avec mes empreintes et mes dents, mais jusqu'ici, il n'y avait pas de résultats, alors… Je vais leur dire que j'ai retrouvé mon identité.

Mon _ancienne_ identité, j'ai failli dire. Je crois que ça aurait rendu Steve très triste.

— D'accord. Tu sais où est la salle de bain… Oh mon dieu, non, ajoute-t-il en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles, tu ne sais pas. Je suis désolé, Bucky.

Je hausse les épaules, et il se lève du canapé, s'appuyant sur ses béquilles.

— Tu as déjà vu l'atelier, dit-il. Je vais te montrer le reste.

Sautillant sur un pied, il se dirige vers la première porte et l'ouvre.

— C'est notre… c'est la chambre, corrige-t-il aussitôt.

— Tu peux dire _notre_ chambre, Steve, dis-je doucement. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de notre relation, mais je sais qu'elle a existé.

Je vois Steve déglutir, je vois ses yeux briller un peu trop fort, et je comprends brutalement que je n'aurais pas dû mettre cette dernière phrase au passé. Steve n'était peut-être pas prêt à encaisser ça.

— Et là, continue-t-il d'une voix neutre, c'est la salle de bain. Tes vêtements sont dans l'armoire dans la chambre. Les serviettes sont dans le meuble sous le lavabo. Fouille partout, ouvre tous les tiroirs, refamiliarise-toi avec l'environnement. Réapprends à vivre chez toi. D'accord ? C'est chez toi, Bucky. Tu as le droit de fouiller dans les placards, de piquer dans le frigo, de te poser dans le canapé pour regarder la télé, de dormir dans le lit, de faire tout ce que tu as envie de faire. D'accord ?

— À part boire le lait directement à la bouteille, intervient Sam. Steve est strict là-dessus.

Steve grimace, et pour la première fois, je lâche un petit sourire.

— C'est bien noté.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'on est revenus au salon pour finir notre petit déjeuner que je me souviens d'un détail.

— Et America ? Elle peut rester seule ici ?

— Comment est-ce que vous faisiez, avant, quand tu allais travailler ? demande Steve.

Je hausse les épaules.

— Elle allait traîner dans les rues. Elle revenait me chercher quand j'avais fini le boulot. On rentrait ensemble. Je n'aimais pas l'idée qu'elle passe la journée toute seule à la planque, au cas où quelqu'un débarquerait, mais ça lui est arrivé aussi. Je peux lui dire de passer la journée dehors, s'il faut.

— Non non, bien sûr que non, dit Steve. Elle peut rester à l'appartement, évidemment. Tant qu'elle n'y met pas le feu…

C'est une blague, de toute évidence, mais je sens quand même que la présence d'une enfant inconnue dans son chez-lui le met mal à l'aise – pourtant, il est prêt à repousser ce malaise et à l'accepter, juste pour moi.

— On lui demandera ce qu'elle préfère, dit Sam. Elle choisira elle-même.

L'ambiance est pleine de gêne. J'aimerais pouvoir sortir d'ici, aller au travail plus tôt que mon horaire réel, mais America dort encore, et je n'ai pas envie qu'elle se réveille, perdue, dans un appartement qu'elle ne connaît pas, sans moi.

Alors pour passer le temps, je pose des questions sur mon ancienne vie.

Comme me l'a expliqué Sam, Steve et moi, on se connaît depuis très longtemps, apparemment. Il a appelé ma sœur, hier, pour lui expliquer que j'étais en vie mais que j'avais perdu mes souvenirs ; elle a dit qu'elle viendrait nous rendre visite bientôt. Steve m'apprend qu'on a connu Sam il y a dix ans, à la fac ; c'était le colocataire de Steve, ils étaient proches. J'étais un peu jaloux, apparemment, mais Sam était tellement sympathique qu'il s'est infiltré dans notre groupe d'amis sans qu'on s'en rende compte, et je l'ai accepté très vite.

On a aussi d'autres amis : Natasha, une rousse au caractère effrayant, qu'on a également connue à la fac, Clint, Sharon, Tony. Que des noms qui ne me parlent absolument pas. Steve me montre des photos sur son téléphone. Les visages me sont inconnus. On a l'air d'un groupe très compact. C'est moi, indéniablement, avec le bras passé autour des épaules de Steve ou d'un autre de nos amis, avec un grand sourire, un air heureux que je n'ai jamais vu à mon reflet. C'est moi, et à la fois, c'est quelqu'un d'autre. Je ressens une pointe de jalousie envers cet homme, ce Bucky du passé. J'étouffe un soupir.

— Au fait, je demande, je n'avais pas de téléphone ? On m'a trouvé sans rien pour m'identifier, téléphone, portefeuille…

— Tu avais oublié ton téléphone à l'appartement, ce jour-là, dit Steve d'une voix faible.

Il se lève en s'aidant de ses béquilles et se dirige vers la chambre, d'où il revient un instant plus tard avec un smartphone, qu'il me tend. Je l'allume : Steve l'a gardé chargé.

Je bloque sur le code pin, et je lève les yeux vers Steve, qui rougit.

— Oh, dit-il. Euh… Mon anniversaire, je crois. 0704.

J'essaie : il a raison.

En fond d'écran, il y a une photo de nous deux – ou plutôt d' _eux_ deux, l'autre Bucky avec ses lèvres sur la joue de Steve, qui sourit d'un air extasié, le tout teinté d'un filtre un peu vintage. Je fixe la photo. Le silence est pesant.

Finalement, j'éteins l'écran et je fourre le portable dans ma poche.

— Merci, je murmure difficilement.

Steve ne sait pas où regarder, et Sam a l'air mal à l'aise. Au bout d'un moment, Steve reprend :

— Ton portefeuille, c'est moi qui l'avais. J'étais parti chercher à boire, mais je n'avais pas de liquide, tu m'as donné ton portemonnaie. Bon dieu, Bucky. J'aurais dû te le laisser. J'aurais dû te le laisser, dit-il d'une voix brisée.

— J'aurais probablement perdu la mémoire quand même, tu sais.

Je dis ça d'une voix douce, pour le réconforter, mais ça ne le réconforte pas, bien sûr.

Heureusement, America émerge à ce moment de la chambre, les yeux gonflés et en train de réprimer un bâillement, et elle nous fournit la distraction parfaite. Sam lui prépare à déjeuner, Steve lui demande si elle a bien dormi, et moi, je me dis que je vais enfin pouvoir quitter cet appartement pour aller au travail.

Je suis horrible.

.

Zhao An ouvre toujours le dimanche, ce qui explique que je travaille aujourd'hui. Comme elle augmente légèrement mon salaire ce jour-là et que je n'ai généralement rien de mieux à faire, je n'émets aucune objection.

Pendant ma pause de onze heures, je m'accroupis dans la ruelle derrière le magasin, je sors mon téléphone portable de ma poche et je le déverrouille. Les photos sont toujours là, évidemment, et elles ne me disent toujours rien, évidemment. Je les fais défiler les unes après les autres, en essayant de trouver la moindre petite familiarité, le moindre petit détail qui pourrait déclencher le retour de mes souvenirs, mais c'est peine perdue.

Alors je passe au reste. Aux textos. Je remonte le fil, loin, loin.

Je les lis, et mon cœur se serre.

 ** _Moi_**

 _Hey love, je rentre à la maison une demi-heure plus tard, aujourd'hui. Garrett a dit qu'il arriverait en retard, je le couvre._

 ** _Stevie_**

 _Ça marche, bébé. Courage :)_

 ** _Stevie_**

 _BUCKYYY PLUS DE LAIT S'IL TE PLAÎT S'IL TE PLAÎT, tu peux faire un détour par l'épicerie pour en ramener ce soir ?_

 ** _Moi_**

 _Tu sais que ton addiction est pas saine, hein…_

 ** _Stevie_**

 _Je sais, mais tu m'aimes quand même :)_

 ** _Moi_**

 _Et je me demande chaque jour pourquoi…_

 ** _Stevie_**

 _EH !_

 ** _Moi_**

 _Blague, bébé. Je t'aime :)_

 ** _Stevie_**

 _Je t'aime aussi :)_

 ** _Moi_**

 _Nat dit, soirée films ce soir ? Chez elle ?_

 ** _Stevie_**

 _Uniquement si elle n'insiste pas pour qu'on regarde The Human Centipede._

 ** _Moi_**

 _Mais ça pourrait être drôle…_

 ** _Stevie_**

 _Bucky. Non._

 ** _Moi_**

 _:( Ok, ok._

 ** _Stevie_**

 _Hey bébé, comment ça se passe, le travail ?_

 ** _Moi_**

 _J'essaie de ne pas m'endormir. J'y arrive moyennement._

 ** _Stevie_**

 _Tu veux que je t'aide ? :P_

 ** _Moi_**

 _Love, je donnerais tout pour être au téléphone avec toi, mais il y a des caméras, et si on voit que j'ai passé ma nuit de garde à papoter au lieu de surveiller, j'aurai des problèmes._

 ** _Stevie_**

 _Je ne pensais pas particulièrement à papoter..._

 ** _Moi_**

 _Oh my god. STEVE._

 ** _Moi_**

 _OH PUTAIN. MAINTENANT JE PEUX PLUS PENSER À AUTRE CHOSE, T'ABUSES._

 ** _Stevie_**

 _:P Tenté ?_

 ** _Moi_**

 _Oui. MAIS NON. JE BOSSE._

 ** _Stevie_**

 _Imagine, je serais un voleur, en train de m'infiltrer de nuit dans le musée pour voler un Van Gogh…_

 ** _Moi_**

 _DU ROLEPLAY, EN PLUS ?! TU VEUX MA MORT ?!_

 ** _Stevie_**

 _C'est ma vengeance, tu ne veux jamais porter ton uniforme à la maison._

 ** _Stevie_**

 _Je serais un voleur, et tu me poursuivrais à travers les couloirs, et tu m'attraperais et tu me claquerais contre un mur…_

 ** _Moi_**

 _STEVE._

 ** _Stevie_**

 _Je serais essoufflé d'avoir couru, et je lèverais la tête vers toi, et on se regarderait dans les yeux…_

 ** _Stevie_**

 _Et il y aurait un silence, et tu attraperais mes poignets et tu les plaquerais au-dessus de ma tête…_

 ** _Moi_**

 _JE LIS PAS. J'ÉTEINS MON PORTABLE. BONNE NUIT._

 ** _Stevie_**

 _Et tu glisserais ta main libre dans mon dos et tes lèvres dans mon cou, et ta cuisse entre mes jambes…_

 ** _Moi_**

 _SÉRIEUSEMENT, STEVE_

 ** _Moi_**

 _ARRÊTE_

 ** _Stevie_**

 _Tu veux vraiment que j'arrête ?_

 ** _Moi_**

 _... Je fais une pause toilettes. Appelle-moi._

 ** _Stevie_**

 _YES !_

 ** _Moi_**

 _Je te déteste._

 ** _Stevie_**

 _C'est pas ce que tu disais au téléphone il y a cinq minutes._

 ** _Stevie_**

 _Même plutôt l'inverse._

 ** _Moi_**

 _Demain matin, quand je rentrerai, tu seras fatigué. Et tu voudras dormir. Et je t'en empêcherai en te faisant l'amour toute la matinée. Ma vengeance sera terrible._

 ** _Stevie_**

 _J'ai hâte :D :D :D_

 ** _Stevie_**

 _J'ai mal aux reins._

 ** _Moi_**

 _Tu te plaignais pas trop, ce matin. :P_

 ** _Stevie_**

 _Si mes clients au café remarquent quelque chose, je te tue._

 ** _Moi_**

 _:D_

 ** _Stevie_**

 _MOMA demain !_

 ** _Moi_**

 _Oui ^_^_

 ** _Stevie_**

 _Bucky, où est-ce que tu es ?_

 ** _Stevie_**

 _Merde, je crois que tu m'as dit que tu avais oublié ton portable à la maison..._

 ** _Stevie_**

 _Merde, merde, merde, Bucky, si jamais tu vois ce message, appelle-moi, par pitié, appelle-moi._

 ** _Stevie_**

 _Tu me manques. C'est ridicule, je sais que ton portable est dans la pièce d'à côté. Mais ça fait une semaine et demi, et… Tu me manques horriblement. Je t'aime, Buck._

 ** _Stevie_**

 _Désolé. J'avais juste envie d'entendre le son de ton alerte SMS. J'ai l'impression de retrouver un petit bout de toi._

 ** _Stevie_**

 _Tu me manques._

 ** _Stevie_**

 _Tu me manques._

Lorsque je termine la conversation, j'ai la gorge serrée, les yeux qui picotent, et je ressens une peine immense pour Steve. Le problème, c'est que je ne me souviens toujours de rien. Je sais que ce sont mes doigts qui ont écrit ces mots, ces expressions de tendresse, et qu'ils allaient de pair avec des sentiments d'amour profond, visiblement, mais tout est bloqué dans un coin de mon cerveau. J'aimerais tellement, tellement pouvoir être capable de lui dire que je me souviens, qu'il est mon _Stevie_ , que je l'aime.

Mais il est Steve, pas Stevie, et je ne suis pas Bucky, je suis John Wilkes. Je suis un imposteur. Il ne mérite vraiment pas de souffrir à cause de moi.

.

Après mon service chez Zhao An, et après être passé par la planque pour récupérer nos maigres affaires, je vais à l'hôpital. Au moins, je suis venu si souvent que les infirmières me reconnaissent immédiatement.

— Ah, John ! dit l'une d'entre elles, Cathy, indique son badge. Les résultats d'empreintes ne sont pas encore arrivés, je suis désolée, ça prend toujours énormément de temps…

— Je… En fait, je venais vous dire que j'ai retrouvé mon identité.

Elle bondit sur ses pieds.

— C'est vrai ?! C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle ! Un instant, j'appelle le docteur Alderson.

C'est l'homme qui s'est occupé de moi. Il arrive cinq minutes plus tard, et me tend la main en m'adressant un sourire chaleureux.

— John, ravi de vous revoir !

— C'est James, maintenant. James Barnes.

Je vois sa bouche s'arrondir de surprise.

— James ?! Vous avez retrouvé la mémoire ?!

(Ha. J'aimerais bien.)

— Non, mais j'ai retrouvé des gens que je connaissais. Par hasard, dans la rue. Ils m'ont dit qui j'étais.

— C'est fantastique !

(Oui, enfin. N'exagérons rien.)

— J'ai une carte de sécurité sociale, maintenant. J'existe.

(Ça, par contre, c'est non-négligeable.)

— James, je suis vraiment ravi de l'entendre. N'oubliez pas qu'il faudra tout de même passer régulièrement faire des check-up, d'accord ?

— Docteur, je… Je pensais qu'en retournant chez moi, je pourrais… retrouver la mémoire. Mais je suis revenu dans mon ancien appartement, et… rien. Est-ce que… ça veut dire que c'est impossible, ou…

— James, la mémoire est quelque chose de très particulier. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut la stimuler ou non. Il est entièrement possible que vos souvenirs vous reviennent d'un coup à la suite d'une stimulation en particulier, ou ils peuvent revenir petit à petit au fil des semaines, des mois.

— Mais ils reviennent ? Généralement ?

— Très souvent. Bien sûr, il y a quelques cas particuliers, on n'est jamais à l'abri de rien.

Avec ma chance, j'en suis probablement un. Je hoche la tête. Je dois avoir l'air un peu défait, car il me secoue l'épaule énergiquement et me dit :

— C'est un très bon début, James. Un très bon début. Dans un entourage familier, vous avez plus de chances de retrouver vos souvenirs.

Oui. Un entourage familier. Le problème, c'est que _rien_ n'est familier. Je ne sais même pas où se trouvent les toilettes dans mon propre appartement. Je n'en connais même pas l'adresse par cœur. Bon dieu, j'ai un portable, et je ne connais même pas mon _numéro de téléphone._ J'ai un petit copain dont je ne me souviens plus.

Rien n'est familier.

Mais je ne lui dis pas. Je hoche la tête, je le remercie, je remplis la paperasse que Cathy a ramené (maintenant que je ne suis plus un inconnu, il faut rembourser les frais d'hospitalisation, bien sûr) et je sors de là encore plus déprimé qu'avant d'y entrer.

Pourtant, j'ai retrouvé mon appartement. J'ai retrouvé ma _vie._ C'est tout de même mieux qu'il y a deux jours, non ?

Mais ce n'est pas _ma_ vie. C'est celle de Bucky. C'est un trou en forme de Bucky dans un puzzle sur sa vie, et moi, je ne suis pas Bucky, les bords ne correspondent pas, je n'entre pas dedans.

Je suis John.


	14. Jour 45

Salut tout le monde ! Comme toujours, merci infiniment pour vos reviews, **Selenia, Guest** (Merci beaucoup ! Sinon, on verra, j'ai pas encore décidé si j'allais être cruelle jusqu'au bout ou bien s'il retrouvera quand même ses souvenirs... *rire sadique*), **Nagron, Rhea** (Yep, tu l'as dit! John n'a rien à voir avec le Bucky qui apparaît sur les photos et ça le mine pas mal. Et c'est pas facile pour Steve non plus, effectivement... Love sur toi!), **Frightangel, Hanae, Dryptéis, Clélia, Holybleu, Debra** (la suite arrive maintenant!). Vous êtes tous géniaux !

Sur ce, bonne lecture :)

* * *

.

 **Jour 45 (12 juin)**

America a passé la journée d'hier avec Steve. Ils ont parlé, apparemment, et quand je suis rentré, ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Ça n'aurait pas dû avoir de l'importance, vraiment pas, mais pendant une demi-minute, je me suis senti blessé. Blessé de me voir une nouvelle fois voler un élément de ma vie.

Et puis je me suis senti ridicule.

Et ensuite j'ai eu honte, parce que Steve connaît Bucky depuis l'enfance, il sait déchiffrer chacune de ses expressions, et comme il semblerait que j'utilise les mêmes, il a probablement très bien compris ce que je ressentais. Et il m'a regardé, l'air honteux, à son tour. L'air coupable.

Alors je me suis forcé à sourire. J'ai souri quand America a raconté que Steve lui avait appris à dessiner, et qu'il lui avait montré un dessin animé et lu une histoire, et qu'il lui avait fait un gratin de macaronis à tomber par terre.

J'ai souri et j'ai hoché la tête quand Steve a proposé qu'on regarde un film, et on s'est tous installés sur le canapé, et on a allumé la télé, et Steve a immédiatement zappé en voyant que c'était _La Mémoire dans la Peau_ qui passait, et il a immédiatement zappé quand il est tombé sur une comédie romantique, et il a immédiatement zappé quand il est tombé sur un film de super-héros, et finalement, il a sorti un vieux DVD de Shrek et l'a mis dans le lecteur en soupirant.

Après ça, on est allés se coucher, et j'ai passé la moitié de la nuit éveillé à me sentir ridicule et coupable. J'ai entendu Steve pleurer dans la pièce d'à côté. Je ne suis pas allé le voir.

Il voudrait Bucky. Je suis John.

Ce matin, Steve est parti travailler (malgré son plâtre, il continue à donner des cours de dessin), mais moi, je ne commence que cet après-midi. Avec America, on mange des toasts et des œufs brouillés (j'ai découvert que j'arrive plus ou moins à faire une cuisine potable), et on se pose devant les dessins animés que diffuse la télé.

— Steve est gentil, me dit America.

Je hausse les épaules.

— Il a l'air.

— J'aimerais bien que tu te souviennes de lui.

Et moi donc, petite.

— Je vais rester ici ?

Je baisse les yeux vers elle, brusquement. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. C'est une question chargée : ce n'est pas une planque, ici, c'est chez Steve, et elle ne veut pas dire pour quelques jours. Elle a huit ans. Elle rêve d'un foyer stable. D'une famille.

Je ne me souviens même pas de ma relation avec Steve. Comment je pourrais adopter une enfant avec lui ?

— Je ne sais pas, je dis prudemment. C'est compliqué, comme situation. C'est chez Steve. Je ne peux pas décider.

— C'est chez toi aussi, dit-elle.

— Mais je ne m'en souviens pas.

— Il est bien, cet appart. J'aimerais bien rester.

Moi aussi, j'aimerais bien qu'elle reste. Mais pour avoir passé les derniers quarante jours à me débattre avec l'administration pour me refaire une identité, j'ai le sentiment que rien ne sera simple si Steve décide qu'America peut rester avec nous.

Peut-être que je devrais quitter l'appartement. Trouver un autre endroit où vivre. Maintenant que j'ai retrouvé mon identité, je peux probablement déménager.

Mais Steve.

Steve serait dévasté.

J'ai lu ses textos, j'ai vu ses yeux pleins de tristesse. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça à nouveau.

Mais peut-être que je le blesse plus en restant qu'en partant. Je ne sais pas.

Quand je vais travailler, en début d'après-midi, je demande à America si elle veut rester à l'appartement.

— Je peux venir avec toi ? Je me ferai toute petite, dit-elle.

Je hausse les épaules. On ne saura pas sans poser la question.

Il se trouve que Zhao An n'est pas contre un coup de main supplémentaire, même si la petite n'a que huit ans, et America passe l'après-midi à m'aider à mettre les bols en polystyrène de nouilles lyophilisées et les paquets d'algues séchées sur les étagères. Zhao An lui donne parfois une sorte de nougat bizarre au sésame blanc, qu'elle mange avec voracité, comme toujours.

Au cours de l'après-midi, Steve m'envoie un SMS.

 ** _Stevie_**

 _America est avec toi ?_

 ** _Moi_**

 _Oui._

 ** _Stevie_**

 _Ah... Ok. Tant mieux ^_^_

Je ne sais pas quoi dire de plus. Alors je ne réponds pas. Je me sens coupable de ne pas répondre.

Lorsque je rentre, le soir, avec America, Steve a préparé la cuisine malgré son plâtre, et quand on passe la porte, il m'adresse un grand sourire.

— Bucky !

Il a toujours l'air tellement soulagé de me revoir. J'ai le cœur qui se serre.

— Et moi, je pue ? s'indigne America.

Steve se met à rire et s'avance en clopinant sur ses béquilles pour la serrer dans ses bras. Il la tient longtemps. Je me demande s'il essaie d'apaiser avec elle le besoin de câlins qu'il ressent pour moi.

Le repas préparé par Steve est délicieux, et il a un petit goût de familiarité qui me serre la gorge.

C'est terrible de savoir qui je suis, de savoir que j'ai des souvenirs de lui, et d'être incapable pour autant d'y accéder. C'est frustrant.

America et moi, on fait la vaisselle. C'est très domestique, tout ça.

Puis on regarde un film (le choix a été rude, encore une fois), et la petite s'endort devant, assise entre Steve et moi.

— America m'a demandé si elle allait rester ici, aujourd'hui.

Steve tourne la tête vers moi si brusquement que je manque de sursauter. Je me rends compte que je lui ai rarement adressé la parole de ma propre initiative, et il se jette sur mes mots.

Puis il en saisit le sens, et fronce les sourcils. Il baisse les yeux vers elle.

— Je sais que c'est compliqué, j'ajoute. Mais elle n'a pas envie de se retrouver à nouveau sans-abri, et je la comprends.

Steve reste silencieux pendant un moment.

— C'est vrai, c'est compliqué. Mais je me vois mal la remettre à la rue de toute façon.

— Alors… elle peut rester ?

L'espoir enfle dans ma poitrine. America est le seul lien que j'ai réussi à former de moi-même en tant que John. Je ne veux pas qu'elle m'abandonne.

Steve baisse les yeux vers America, et je comprends qu'il ne veut pas en dire trop au cas où elle ne dormirait pas vraiment. Alors je me lève, je la prends dans mes bras, et je vais la coucher sur le matelas gonflable dans l'atelier.

Quand je reviens, je m'assois sur le canapé, et je regarde Steve.

— Elle peut rester pour l'instant, reprend-il au bout d'un moment. Mais c'est compliqué, Bucky. Je ne sais pas combien de temps on pourra la garder. Je ne sais même pas si c'est légal. Sans compter qu'avec ce qui s'est passé, on… je gagne à peine assez pour payer l'appartement. Et tu ne te souviens même pas de moi. La situation est complexe.

— Je sais.

Je soupire.

— Je veux payer l'appartement avec toi, j'ajoute. Je vis ici.

Il m'adresse un petit sourire et tend la main vers moi, et j'hésite un instant avant de la prendre. Sa peau est chaude. Il tremble légèrement. Dans ses yeux, je lis comme s'il le criait à quel point je lui manque, à quel point je continue à lui manquer, même en étant là.

— Je suis désolé, Steve, je murmure.

Il posa la tête sur le dossier, tourné vers moi.

— Rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute, Bucky, dit-il fermement.

Pendant un moment, on se regarde en silence, le film en fond sonore, puis je lui lâche la main, mal à l'aise. Il baisse les yeux vers sa main esseulée, mais ne fait aucune remarque dessus. Quand il reprend la parole, c'est sur un sujet complètement différent.

— Natasha et les autres aimeraient bien faire une soirée pour te revoir, bientôt. Tu te sentirais d'attaque ? Avant de répondre, tu as _tout à fait_ le droit de dire non, je sais que ça doit sans doute être une épreuve pour toi, mais… Si jamais tu as envie…

Natasha et les autres. Mes "amis". Je suppose qu'ils s'inquiètent à mon sujet.

— Tu leur as dit, pour moi ?

— Oui, ils savent. Je ne pouvais pas leur cacher, dit Steve d'un ton d'excuse. Ils sont vraiment proches de nous, tu sais.

Non, je ne sais pas. Mais je hoche la tête.

— Tu as bien fait.

— Tu veux prendre le temps d'y réfléchir ?

— Non, c'est bon. Dis-leur que c'est d'accord. Mais America pourra venir, hein ?

Steve sourit.

— On fera ça ici, si tu veux. Tu pourras te réfugier dans la chambre avec elle si ça devient trop dur pour toi.

Je suis touché par son attention à mon égard, et pendant un bref instant, j'ai envie de l'embrasser, étrangement.

Mais je ne bouge pas. Parce que je ne le connais pas, finalement. Et que ça compliquerait probablement encore un peu plus les choses.

Steve m'adresse un petit sourire navré, comme s'il avait tout compris (c'est probablement le cas), et reporte son regard vers la télé.

.

* * *

Et voilà mes gens ! Le prochain update est censé venir le 18 juin, mais je ne serai pas là (Aerosmith en conceeeert *o*) alors du coup, euh... Je verrai bien.

See you then !


	15. Jour 51

Saluuuut tout le monde ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews, **Vadrym, Nalou, Selenia, Nagron, Rhea** (exactement pour la victime d'Alzheimer, c'est tout à fait ça ^^ Et comme tu dis, ni l'un ni l'autre ne peuvent se projeter dans l'avenir... Merci pour ta review!), **Hanae, Cerise, Dryptéis, Frightangel, Holybleu, Guest** (merci!), **Marianclea, Chocobi, Eleb, Meg** (je t'ai pas répondu encore... mais tu comprends pourquoi, je crois XD Merciii j'ai hâte d'y répondre !).

Vous êtes tous des amours !

J'avais le choix entre publier aujourd'hui ou publier le 19 tard au soir en rentrant... J'ai préféré choisir aujourd'hui finalement, comme ça vous aurez un peu de temps avant le chapitre du 20 :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

.

 **Jour 51 (18 juin)**

Huit jours se sont écoulés depuis que j'ai retrouvé mon identité et que je suis venu habiter chez Steve. Ou plutôt, revenu habiter chez nous.

(Je n'ai toujours pas retrouvé mes souvenirs.)

Contre toute attente, la cohabitation avec Steve est plutôt aisée. Ça doit être un reste d'habitude, probablement. Quand il n'est pas là, America et moi, on fait à manger, on fait le ménage, on garde l'appartement propre (on ne boit pas le lait directement à la bouteille). Quand il est là et que je travaille, c'est lui qui fait à manger, tant bien que mal, sur ses béquilles, et je fais la vaisselle ensuite, quand je rentre.

Le soir, on regarde un film, ou parfois, il peint (Sam et lui ont transporté la plupart de ses affaires de peinture dans le salon pour qu'il puisse les utiliser sans nous déranger), et de rares fois, on discute. Il me parle de notre passé, de détails dont je n'ai aucun souvenir. Il sort des photos sur papier glacé de notre enfance. Il me connaît si bien qu'il est capable de me raconter l'histoire de ma vie, l'anecdote derrière chaque cicatrice sur ma peau.

D'un côté, j'aime en apprendre plus sur moi, sur nous.

De l'autre, je déteste ça. Je déteste m'imaginer la scène à ma façon, en écoutant ses paroles, et me dire que c'était peut-être complètement différent dans mon véritable souvenir. Il me raconte mes propres expériences. C'est perturbant.

Par contre, il n'aborde pas le moment où tout a changé entre nous, où on est passés de l'amitié à l'amour.

Il aborde rarement notre relation amoureuse, en fait. Je ne sais pas si c'est pour ne pas me mettre mal à l'aise ou si c'est pour ne pas empirer sa propre souffrance.

En tout cas, il y a une chose que je suis soulagé de constater : je l'apprécie. Ça peut paraître logique, c'est mon ami d'enfance, l'amour de ma vie, me dit-on, mais la semaine dernière, quand la porte s'est ouverte sur son visage fin, c'était juste un inconnu de plus.

Mais j'apprécie Steve. Il a trop souvent l'air abattu par la tristesse quand il pense que je ne le vois pas, mais quand il me parle, il a l'esprit vif, mordant, l'humour rapide, l'intelligence affûtée. Il est gentil, aussi, attentionné, touchant. Je sais qu'il a du caractère, même s'il essaie de le cacher ; je pense que quand on était ensemble – enfin, avant l'accident – on devait se disputer régulièrement. Je le vois bien essayer de mettre de l'eau sur son tempérament de feu, mais ça ne marche pas tout le temps. Sans qu'il le sache, j'aime beaucoup ces fragments de lui que j'aperçois derrière le masque qu'il essaie d'adopter constamment en ma présence pour ne pas m'effrayer. Il pense qu'il me fera fuir s'il lâche un juron, s'il se met en colère, mais il se trompe. Je préférerais voir ça. Je préférerais le voir au naturel.

Après-demain, je rencontre ma sœur ; mais avant ça, j'ai une autre épreuve à passer. Soirée avec nos amis, ce soir. Sam, Natasha, Clint, Tony et Sharon viennent à l'appartement. Je devrais être curieux de les rencontrer – de les _revoir_ – mais ce que je ressens s'apparente plus à de la terreur, finalement.

J'essaie de rester le plus longtemps possible au travail, mais je sais que je ne pourrai pas passer ma vie à éviter les confrontations, et ce sont mes _amis,_ bordel. Qui voudrait rester au boulot pour éviter une soirée avec ses _amis ?_

Lorsque je rentre à l'appartement, ils ne sont pas encore arrivés, et Steve et America, qui s'entendent comme deux larrons en foire, sont en train de préparer les apéritifs. Bols de cacahuètes dans lesquels America pique en douce derrière le dos de Steve, chips, canapés préparés par lui-même, malgré le plâtre qu'il porte toujours. Deux choses que j'ai apprises sur Steve sans qu'il ne me le dise : il est incapable de tenir en place, et il est têtu comme une bourrique. Par conséquent, si on lui dit "reste tranquille et repose-toi", vous pouvez être sûr qu'il va tourner toute la journée autour de l'appartement pour faire ci et ça, arranger tel coussin, préparer les boissons, préparer un gâteau, bref. C'est une véritable pile électrique. Le plâtre a l'air de le rendre dingue, mais comme il est également très fier, il ne le dit jamais à voix haute. Cet idiot.

Quand j'arrive, il m'adresse son habituel sourire lumineux. À beaucoup d'égards, vivre dans cet appartement avoir lui, avec tout notre passé oublié, cette barrière entre nous, c'est loin d'être facile. Mais quand il me regarde comme ça, à chaque fois, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire, _bon sang, quelqu'un m'aime._ C'est écrit sur ses traits, sur les pores de sa peau. Comme s'il était un tournesol dont je serais le soleil. Comme si c'était inscrit au marqueur sur son front. _Steve Rogers aime Bucky Barnes._ Et c'est mieux, c'est tellement mieux que de passer la nuit sous un pont.

Je commence à les aider, même si Steve me dit de rester tranquille et d'attendre.

— C'est toi qui ferais mieux de rester tranquille, Rogers. Tu es handicapé, je te le rappelle.

— Eh ! proteste Steve, mais je vois qu'il lutte contre un sourire. Politiquement incorrect ! Et en plus, j'enlève le plâtre dans deux jours.

Ça fait partie de notre planning. Nous, ensemble. Retour sur image, trois jours plus tôt : ma sœur venait juste de me donner rendez-vous, dans un café, à 10h, et Steve, qui avait assisté à notre conversation (teintée d'un horrible malaise), m'a dit d'une voix douce :

— Je dois aller à l'hôpital, ce jour-là, pour retirer mon plâtre. Tant qu'à faire, je peux venir avec toi rencontrer Rebecca ? On mangera ensemble, si tu en as envie, et j'irai à l'hôpital ensuite.

Je ne sais toujours pas comment il a fait pour comprendre que je n'avais pas envie de rencontrer ma sœur tout seul – _l'amour,_ je suppose. J'ai hoché la tête, et comme ça paraissait inévitable, j'ai demandé s'il voulait que j'aille avec lui à l'hôpital. Je pensais même que la principale raison pour laquelle il avait proposé de m'accompagner, c'était pour que je lui rende la politesse, mais quand j'ai dit ça, son expression s'est illuminée, comme s'il ne s'y attendait pas du tout, et il a hoché la tête, embarrassé. L'air tellement heureux de faire quelque chose avec moi. C'est vrai, finalement, qu'on ne fait rien en commun, à part regarder la télé le soir. Je vais travailler, ou il va travailler, on revient à la maison, on regarde un film en mangeant, avec America assise entre nous, puis il va se coucher dans sa chambre, et moi je vais me coucher dans celle que je partage avec America. Et le lendemain, tout recommence.

Alors, aller rencontrer une sœur oubliée, aller à l'hôpital, ça n'a rien du parfait rendez-vous romantique, mais je crois que Steve est prêt à tout accepter. Et ça me fait un peu de peine.

Retour au présent. Il me sourit tout en me tapant le dos de la main lorsque je m'apprête à piquer une cacahuète dans un bol, et je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi insouciant. Bien entendu, la tristesse n'a pas quitté ses yeux clairs, mais il est de bonne humeur, ce soir, et ça me rend de bonne humeur aussi, en dépit de l'angoisse qui ne quitte pas mon ventre. Quand Steve est triste, je n'arrive pas à oublier que c'est de ma faute. Je préfère quand il sourit. Je lui ébouriffe les cheveux et il proteste. Il faudrait peut-être que j'essaie de le faire rire plus souvent. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis plus Bucky que je ne peux pas y arriver.

L'interphone sonne, et si j'arrive à ne pas sursauter, c'est certainement grâce aux réflexes militaires qui reprennent le dessus. Par instinct, je saisis mes plaques d'identité de l'armée, accrochées au collier autour de mon cou. C'est un geste que je fais régulièrement, et que je faisais avant même de les avoir – sauf que ma main se refermait sur du vide. Steve l'a remarqué, et il les a ressorties d'une boîte dans ma chambre pour me les donner. Je ne les quitte plus, même pour dormir, même pour me doucher. S'il m'arrive quelque chose, la fois prochaine, on saura qui je suis.

America se précipite pour répondre à l'interphone, et heureusement, c'est Sam qui débarque. L'idée me soulage un peu. Sam, c'est quelqu'un que je connais. (Du moins, que je connais _un peu_ mieux que les autres.) Il passe la porte et me serre contre lui à la façon des hommes hétéros et virils ; claquement de main, épaule droite contre épaule droite, espace règlementaire entre nos parties masculines, une main qui tapote le dos avec force (deux fois, pas plus). Bizarrement, c'est quelque chose que je sais exécuter d'instinct, alors qu'il a fallu qu'on m'apprenne mon propre nom. L'ironie.

— Les autres arrivent dans cinq minutes, dit-il aussitôt.

Steve, lui, n'a pas droit au _bro hug_ viril, mais à un vrai câlin fait pour éloigner le désespoir. Je ne sais pas si ça marche, parce que Steve a les yeux un peu humides quand il en sort, mais je détourne vite le regard, parce que, comme d'habitude, la cause de ce regard humide, c'est moi, probablement.

Sam, en bon pote, fait comme s'il ne le remarquait pas, et ordonne à Steve d'aller s'asseoir pendant qu'il termine les préparatifs. Steve l'ignore, évidemment, et ils se chamaillent pendant cinq minutes pendant que j'attends, assis sur le canapé, la boule au ventre.

America s'assoit à côté de moi et me tapote la jambe.

— Ça ira, John.

— Hein ?

Je baisse les yeux vers elle. Derrière moi, Steve et Sam se sont tus.

— Ils comprendront, continue America. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Je n'ai pas envie que Steve écoute cette conversation, je n'ai pas envie qu'il sache que cette rencontre me terrifie, mais America fait de son mieux, et je lui adresse un petit sourire. Je me demande si elle sait faire les câlins anti-désespoir, elle aussi. On n'a jamais testé, tous les deux.

— Merci, America. Pourquoi tu m'appelles encore John ?

Je m'attends à ce qu'elle me dise que c'est parce qu'elle s'est trompée, parce qu'elle ne s'est pas encore habituée au changement, mais pas du tout.

— Parce que tu préfères comme ça, répond-elle, l'air sérieux.

Je déglutis. Je n'ai même pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que Steve est tendu comme une corde de piano. J'aurais préféré qu'il n'entende pas ça.

Pire, j'aurais préféré que ce soit faux.

Mais elle a raison.

L'interphone sonne, et d'un côté, je suis content de mettre ce moment embarrassant dans le passé.

De l'autre… mes "amis" arrivent.

 _Ils sont bruyants,_ c'est la première réflexion que je me fais. Une blonde – Sharon – entre en première et se précipite vers moi en criant.

— Bucky ! Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, comme ça fait plaisir de te revoir, on s'est inquiétés, tu n'as pas idée, Steve était dans un état…

— Sharon, laisse-le respirer, lâche Steve d'un ton sec.

Je ne l'ai jamais entendu utiliser ce ton. Je lui jette un regard : il nous regarde, les sourcils froncés, et… oh, je comprends, il est jaloux. On n'est plus vraiment en couple, Sharon est une rivale potentielle, maintenant.

Enfin, il n'a pas de souci à se faire par rapport à elle. Amnésique ou pas, je reste gay.

Lorsque Sharon me lâche, les autres s'avancent pour me serrer à leur tour dans leurs bras. Il y a Tony, qui a le même bouc bien taillé que sur les photos et qui débite tellement de mots à la seconde que c'est impossible de comprendre ce qu'il dit, et il y a Clint, qui est beaucoup moins bavard que Tony mais beaucoup plus vorace (il a déjà des chips dans la bouche avant même de me dire bonjour), et enfin, il y a Natasha, une rousse, qui me serre très fort dans ses bras sans un mot et qui murmure juste, en se reculant :

— C'est bon de te revoir.

Bizarrement, je ressens une connexion instantanée avec elle. Je me demande si on était proches, avant.

Tout le monde fait connaissance avec America, qui leur adresse de grands sourires réjouis, et Sharon, qui a l'air d'adorer les enfants, se met immédiatement à jouer avec elle, ce qui ravit America. Steve se pose enfin sur le canapé, et Sam apporte les canapés, et les autres s'assoient autour de la table basse pour discuter.

Évidemment, le sujet est inévitable.

— Tu te souviens de rien, alors ? demande Tony. Rien de rien ? Le vide intersidéral ? Quoique cette métaphore n'est pas vraiment adaptée, il y a des choses dans l'espace, il y a des planètes et des galaxies, c'est pas vraiment _vide,_ en fait.

— Tony, grogne Steve.

— Bucky, dit Clint, je crois que tu vas vite regretter que Tony se soit rappelé à ton bon souvenir.

Je n'ai _aucun_ doute là-dessus. Quoi qu'il en soit, autant clarifier les choses.

— Je ne me souviens de rien, non. Ni de mon nom, ni de Steve, ni de vous, ni de cet endroit.

Gros blanc.

Puis Tony reprend, évidemment :

— Dans ce cas-là, tu ne te souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé à l'anniversaire de Steve, il y a deux ans ? Dieu merci, c'était _tellement_ embarrassant et tu n'arrêtais pas de me menacer de le rendre public, je ne vais pas me plaindre que le pire soit éloigné pour l'instant…

— Tony ! s'exclame Steve. _Arrête._

— C'est Tony, soupire Natasha. Ne fais pas attention à lui. À _eux_.

— Merci de m'inclure dans le lot, grogne Clint.

— J'ai corrigé juste pour toi, en fait. Steve et Sam ne sont pas comptés dedans.

— C'est de la triche !

Bien évidemment, il ne peut pas y avoir de retrouvailles avec des amis qu'on a oubliés sans quelques moments vraiment gênants.

— Vous sortez ensemble ? je demande en regardant alternativement Natasha et Clint.

Natasha cligne des yeux. Clint devient rouge tomate. Sam, Steve et Tony se mettent à hurler de rire. Je les regarde tous, sans comprendre.

— Non, dit Natasha laconiquement.

— Ok…

Il doit y avoir une histoire là-dessous, mais Clint embraye immédiatement sur un autre sujet. Il faudra que je demande à Steve.

La soirée, tout compte fait, n'est pas _si_ stressante (même si elle est épuisante, à 90% à cause de Tony), mais je me sens régulièrement mal à l'aise tout de même. Je pense à la chambre-atelier, où m'attend mon matelas gonflable et America, qui est déjà partie se coucher, et j'aimerais bien la rejoindre.

En attendant, je discute avec Natasha, qui m'éclaire sur quelques autres sujets de ma vie, y compris la façon dont on s'est rencontrés, et quelques autres évènements importants (elle ignore le sujet Clint.)

— Je ne peux pas prétendre savoir que ça fait, je ne peux pas te dire que je comprends ce que tu ressens, murmure-t-elle (on est assis à deux dans un coin de la pièce, pendant que les autres – c'est-à-dire, Tony et Clint – boivent comme des trous), mais ce que je _peux_ te dire, c'est qu'on sera toujours là pour toi quoi qu'il arrive, James.

James. Elle est la seule qui m'appelle James, ici. J'aime bien. Ce n'est pas Bucky, mais ça reste moi. Je pourrais presque lui parler de tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur, presque, mais c'est encore trop neuf, elle n'est encore qu'une inconnue, finalement. Plus tard.

— On était proches, toi et moi ? je demande tout de même. Plus que les autres, je veux dire ?

Elle m'adresse un sourire, le regard mutin.

— Pourquoi tu demandes ? C'est l'impression que tu as ?

Je sais qu'elle dit ça pour me taquiner, mais c'est quand même vrai, alors je hoche la tête. Pendant un bref instant, elle a l'air d'être sur le point de rougir. Je crois qu'elle ne rougit pas très souvent. Mais finalement, elle se met à sourire et me donne un coup d'épaule affectueux.

— On est proches, oui. Et on le reste même si tu ne te souviens pas de moi. Alors, quand tu as envie, viens me parler, d'accord ?

Je hoche la tête.

Finalement, je ne tarde pas à aller me coucher ; Tony et Clint sont complètement bourrés, Sam et Sharon sont moyennement pompettes, et Steve n'a rien bu, parce qu'il prend toutes sortes de médicaments. (Apparemment, il n'a pas une très bonne santé.)

Je le préviens lorsque je vais me coucher, et il me sourit et me souhaite bonne nuit.

Lorsque je ferme la porte de ma chambre, ils se mettent immédiatement à parler de moi, et je regrette d'être parti. Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ce qu'ils ont à dire sur mon amnésie, mais Clint et Tony n'ont plus trop le contrôle de leur volume sonore.

Heureusement, Steve ne met pas trente secondes avant de les arrêter.

Ils n'abordent plus le sujet _Bucky_ de la soirée, et je finis par m'endormir, roulé en boule face à America.


	16. Jour 53

Salut tout le monde ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, **Dryptéis, Cerise, Nagron, Hanae, Vadrym, Selenia, Chocobi, Rhea** (Ouais, un peu ! Oui, Natasha et Bucky s'entendent toujours bien chez moi XD (Mais juste en amis hein...) et comme tu dis, Steve essaie de montrer une bonne image alors que Bucky préférerait voir la réalité. Cet idiot! Merci pour ta review!), **Debra, Eleb, Clélia, Holybleu, Marianclea !** Comme toujours, vous êtes des amours !

Je pensais que je serais en retard pour ce chapitre parce que j'avais troooop la flemme de publier en rentrant chez moi hier, imaginez donc mon agréable surprise lorsque j'ai découvert qu'en fait, c'était bien le 20 juin que se passait ce chapitre et non pas le 19 :D

Du coup, vous l'avez à temps !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

.

 **Jour 53 (20 juin)**

J'ai rendez-vous avec ma sœur, aujourd'hui. Rebecca.

Ma sœur est, avec mes parents, la seule personne dont j'ai un vague souvenir ; celui d'une fête d'anniversaire, il y a très longtemps, où elle m'avait renversé du jus de pomme sur le pantalon pour faire croire que je m'étais fait pipi dessus. (Je me demande si ce sont les souvenirs traumatisants qui reviennent le plus vite, ou si c'est juste de la malchance que celui-là me soit revenu en premier...)

Alors oui, c'est bien, un souvenir. C'est même très bien, ça veut dire que tout n'est pas perdu, que les autres vont finir par revenir, petit à petit, peut-être. Mais ce souvenir-là, ça m'étonnerait qu'il m'aide beaucoup à comprendre ma sœur, maintenant qu'elle est adulte.

Heureusement, je peux compter sur Steve pour m'apprendre quelques détails, afin que le moment soit moins gênant. On a laissé America à l'appartement et on est sortis prendre le métro ; Steve doit se faire enlever son plâtre au Brooklyn Hospital Center, alors j'ai donné rendez-vous à Rebecca dans un café proche. L'appartement de Steve n'est pas très éloigné, mais c'est plus pratique de prendre le métro quand même, à cause de ses béquilles. Pendant le trajet, on discute.

— C'est ma petite sœur ou ma grande sœur ?

— C'est ta sœur jumelle.

Wow. J'ai une sœur jumelle.

C'est presque choquant.

— Vous ne voyez pas très régulièrement, mais vous vous aimez beaucoup. Elle vient manger avec nous à Noël depuis que vos parents sont décédés.

— Comment ils sont morts ?

— Un accident d'avion. Aucun rescapé.

— Ah.

C'est vraiment curieux, ce que je ressens. Pas _vraiment_ de l'indifférence, mais pas tout à fait de la tristesse non plus ; une sorte de peine distante à l'idée qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose de si terrible à deux personnes qui étaient probablement des gens très bien. Qui étaient mes _parents._ C'est une question que je me pose régulièrement, ces derniers temps : est-ce que ce sont les souvenirs qui sont à la base de nos sentiments ? Est-ce que ça fait de moi un monstre de ne pas éprouver de douleur à l'idée que mes parents, ces inconnus, soient morts ? Est-ce que l'amour que j'éprouvais pour Steve s'est évanoui en même temps que notre passé, ou est-ce qu'il est juste là, dans ma tête, simplement invisible ? Est-ce que Steve cesserait de m'aimer s'il m'oubliait ?

— Ça n'a pas été simple pour vous deux, continue Steve sans remarquer ma distraction. Mais ça vous a rapprochés, je crois.

Il monte dans la rame de métro avec ses béquilles. Je me tiens prêt à le rattraper au cas où il tomberait. Comme aucun de ces abrutis de new-yorkais ne se lève pour lui céder sa place, ses doigts tout fins agrippent avec le bout de la manche de ma veste en cuir marron (qu'il m'a offerte pour un anniversaire, apparemment). Je pense qu'il me tiendrait la main, si j'étais encore l'ancien Bucky. En l'état, il pince simplement le tissu, sans même me toucher vraiment, mais je vois ses yeux se poser sur le point de contact, et je le sens à la fois très gêné et juste heureux de me toucher. Et j'ai beau savoir parfaitement que ce n'est pas de ma faute, je me sens honteux, à nouveau.

Alors je referme ma main sur la sienne, mes doigts entre son pouce et son index, comme des écoliers qui se tiennent par la main dans la cour de récré, mais il lève les yeux vers moi, incrédule.

— Désolé, je murmure. Désolé de ne plus être Bucky. De ne pas pouvoir faire plus.

Je suis sur le point de rajouter "pour l'instant", mais je finis par décider de le laisser de côté, parce que je ne sais pas si j'en serai capable un jour. Je ne veux pas lui donner de faux-espoirs.

Mais il m'adresse un sourire lumineux qui me renverse le cœur.

— Tu es en vie, répond-il. C'est le plus important, pour moi, quoi que tu fasses.

Pour l'instant, peut-être. Mais quand il sera remis de son traumatisme, quand il verra que ça ne redevient pas comme avant entre nous, quand il me verra m'intéresser à d'autres gens, ça m'étonnerait que ce soit toujours le cas.

(Non que je sois certain que ça arrivera, mais c'est une possibilité.)

Néanmoins, sa main reste dans la mienne pendant le reste du trajet en métro, jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte et récupère ses béquilles, une obligation qu'il a l'air de regretter. Pendant ce temps, je me pose des questions. Est-ce que Bucky était amoureux de Steve Rogers parce qu'il le connaissait depuis qu'ils étaient tout petits ? À cause de tous les souvenirs qui composaient leur passé ? Est-ce que moi, je serais capable de tomber amoureux de lui, même sans savoir à quoi il ressemblait quand il avait dix ans ? Ou est-ce que notre amour est indissociable du fait qu'on était amis d'enfance ?

Un jour, il faudrait que je lui en parle. Natasha m'a dit d'essayer de communiquer avec lui. C'est trop dur, pour l'instant. Je ne suis pas prêt.

.

Quand Steve et moi entrons dans le café, une voix résonne immédiatement.

— Bucky !

Elle vient d'une table un peu éloignée, où est assise une fille qui nous fait signe. Je la regarde avec curiosité. Elle a les cheveux longs et raides, un bonnet gris qui retombe sur l'arrière de sa tête. Indubitablement, on est jumeaux. Ses cheveux sont du même brun foncé, ses yeux du même bleu-gris que l'homme qui me fixe quand je me regarde dans un miroir. Le même petit nez droit. Elle est moi, version féminine. C'est terriblement perturbant.

Elle se lève quand j'approche et me serre dans ses bras avant que je ne puisse dire un mot, la tête contre ma poitrine. On a presque le même visage, mais je fais bien vingt-cinq centimètres de plus qu'elle.

— Ça fait du bien de te revoir ! s'exclame-t-elle.

Elle sent le shampooing à l'amande et la lessive propre. C'est comme Steve ; son odeur me remue au plus profond de mon être. Je crois que j'ai l'odorat sensible. C'est peut-être grâce à lui que mes souvenirs reviendront un jour, qui sait.

— Salut, Rebecca.

Elle relève la tête brusquement, les yeux écarquillés, et d'un coup, je comprends que j'ai fait une connerie. Je ne sais absolument pas quoi.

Puis elle lâche un petit sourire faible et se tourne vers Steve.

— Il a _vraiment_ perdu ses souvenirs, hein ?

Steve soupire. Je leur jette un regard d'incompréhension.

— J'ai oublié de préciser, me dit Steve. Tu l'appelles Becca. Ou Becks.

— Rebecca, c'était comme ça que m'appelaient les parents, ajoute-t-elle. Mauvais souvenirs.

Oh.

— D'accord. Pardon.

Je vois leur regard interdit et je réprime un soupir. Puis Rebecca – Becks – m'adresse un nouveau sourire navré.

— T'excuse pas, Bucky.

Tous les trois, on s'assoit autour de la table, sur les fauteuils en cuir rembourré, Steve à coté de moi et Becca en face.

— Ça fait plaisir de te revoir, Steve, dit-elle en souriant. Ça fait depuis Noël dernier, non ?

— Je crois, oui. Non, attends, on s'est vus pour votre anniversaire.

— Ah, oui ! La fête chez vous.

Je les regarde pendant qu'ils parlent – ça fait bizarre de me dire que ma sœur jumelle et mon supposé petit ami se connaissent mieux que moi je ne les connais.

Lorsque Becca tourne la tête vers moi, je me raidis.

— Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir, Bucky, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Quand Steve m'a appris ce qui s'était passé… Enfin. J'étais tellement soulagée quand il m'a dit qu'il t'avait retrouvé.

Je hausse les épaules, sans savoir quoi répondre.

— Ça va ? demande-t-elle. C'est pas trop dur ?

 _À ton avis ?_ j'ai envie de le répondre. Mais je ne le fais pas, parce qu'elle ne peut pas comprendre, qu'elle cherche juste à être gentille, et que c'est ma sœur.

Et justement, parce que c'est ma sœur, j'opte pour l'honnêteté.

— C'est pas évident.

Je ne dis pas que j'ai l'impression de ne pas être à ma place, parce que ça ferait de la peine à Steve, même si de toute évidence, il s'en doute. Je ne dis pas que je ne sais pas ce que je dois ressentir face à des gens qui ont fait partie de mon passé, de mes émotions, mais qui ne signifient plus rien pour moi, à part ce qu'on me dit d'eux.

Et toute ma vie, environ, se résume à ça, alors je ne sais pas trop quoi dire d'autre.

À part ça, peut-être :

— J'ai trouvé une petite fille.

— Hein ? demande Becca, surprise. Une petite fille ?

— Oui, elle s'appelle America. Je l'ai trouvée quand j'étais…

 _…à la rue._ Mais je ne peux pas dire ça, c'est ma sœur. Je ne veux pas lui faire de peine. Je corrige :

— Avant que Sam ne me retrouve. En ce moment, elle dort avec moi chez Steve… je veux dire, chez nous.

Becca nous observe alternativement, et Steve hoche la tête. Ma petite gaffe ne lui a pas échappé.

— Pour combien de temps ?

— Je ne sais pas.

— C'est compliqué, dit Steve.

— Vous voulez que je me renseigne ?

Je la regarde, sans comprendre.

—Je veux dire, je suis assistante sociale, tu sais bien, alors je pourrais… Oh mon dieu, ajoute-t-elle en pâlissant, tu ne sais pas, en fait. Pardon.

Le silence est lourd. Je bois une gorgée du café que Steve nous a commandé. C'est souvent comme ça. Et je ne peux pas les blâmer d'avoir oublié que j'ai oublié.

— Je suis assistante sociale, reprend-elle. Je suis rattachée à un lycée, mais je pourrais me renseigner sur des familles d'accueil. Vous ne pouvez pas la garder chez vous indéfiniment, il faut qu'elle soit placée. Quel âge a-t-elle ?

— Huit ans.

— Elle ne va pas à l'école, je suppose ?

— Non.

— Bon. Je me renseignerai, promis. Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ?

Je lui raconte. J'aime bien parler d'America. C'est la seule chose de ma vie qui me donne l'impression de ne pas être bâtie sur un château de sable. Qui me donne l'impression de maîtriser mon sujet. Alors je parle d'elle, je lui raconte tout, notre rencontre, notre vie ensemble avant que Sam ne nous trouve par hasard, et quand elle vient m'aider à l'épicerie chinoise, et quand on regarde un film le soir devant la télé avec Steve.

Becca me sourit. Steve me sourit. Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant parlé depuis que je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital. Et ça ne me dérange pas de parler, quand ce n'est pas moi le sujet.

Puis Becca parle d'elle. Je viens donc d'apprendre qu'elle assistante sociale ; elle me révèle ensuite qu'elle a un petit copain, qui s'appelle Adam, ils sont ensemble depuis sept ans, ils vont se marier en août.

— J'avais tellement peur que tu ne sois pas là à mon mariage, dit-elle en soupirant. Mais tu viendras, d'accord ?

Je promets, même si l'idée me terrifie. Mais Steve me sourit, et il sera probablement invité, lui aussi, et je ne serai pas seul.

Elle m'apprend d'autres détails sur mon passé, sur nos parents, sur notre ancienne vie, qui ne me parlent pas absolument pas.

Puis je lui raconte le jus de pomme et elle hurle de rire, en confirmant que c'était bien elle et qu'on avait cinq ans. Steve, par contre, me saisit le bras, les yeux écarquillés.

— Tu te rappelles de ça ?

Je vois déjà tout ce qu'il pense dans son regard. _S'il se rappelle de ça, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne se souvienne de la suite._ Et j'y ai déjà pensé, ça oui ; mais pour l'instant, rien d'autre ne m'est revenu.

C'est ce que je lui dis. Il haussa les épaules et serre mon bras, le sourire lumineux.

— C'est déjà génial, Bucky !

Il n'a pas du tout l'air d'envisager que je puisse ne pas retrouver mes souvenirs. Et je comprends son optimisme, mais plus le temps passe, et moins j'ai d'espoir, personnellement. Presque deux mois depuis l'accident ; j'aurais déjà dû retrouver des bribes.

Toutefois, lorsque Becca nous quitte et que Steve et moi déjeunons ensemble avant son rendez-vous à l'hôpital, il a l'air plus heureux que je ne l'ai jamais vu. L'idée me déprime un peu, quelque part ; elle me donne l'impression de ne pas avoir de valeur en tant que John. Est-ce que c'est ce qu'il se dit ? Que je ne vaux rien si je ne suis pas Bucky ? Ce n'est même pas entièrement improbable. Une brusque pensée d'horreur me saisit ; je pensais qu'il serait plus probable que _je_ me détache de lui, puisque je ne me rappelle de rien, mais si c'était l'inverse ? Si c'était lui qui décidait que c'était trop dur, si jamais il ne voulait plus de John parce que John n'est pas Bucky, si jamais il m'éjectait de chez lui, qu'est-ce que je ferais ? Où est-ce que j'irais ? Je serais seul, à nouveau. Je n'aurais personne d'autre qu'America.

L'idée me terrifie. Certes, vivre avec Steve est parfois compliqué, et nos amis communs sont épuisants, mais je réalise brutalement que leur présence à tous, malgré tout, me rassure. Je suis entouré de gens qui sont prêts à m'aider alors que je ne les connais même pas.

Est-ce qu'ils seront toujours là ?

— Bucky ? Ça va ?

Je relève les yeux, surpris. Steve me regarde d'un air inquiet. Le sourire a disparu de son visage, et je réalise que c'est moi qui ai fait ça. C'est de ma faute. Peut-être que si Steve donne si régulièrement l'air d'être triste, c'est parce que moi, j'ai régulièrement l'air déprimé.

Il faut que je me ressaisisse, sinon il finira par ne plus vouloir de moi.

Je souris.

— Oui, ça va.

Je ne l'ai pas habitué à sourire, je crois. Il me regarde d'un air éberlué, puis il me rend un sourire encore plus large que le mien.

Ok. Voilà donc la tactique. Sourire souvent. Il ne faut pas que je l'oublie.

.oOo.

L'enlèvement du plâtre se passe bien. Steve est emmené dans une chambre, et j'ai le droit de l'accompagner. Après une demi-heure d'attente, l'infirmier lui enlève à l'aide d'une scie et d'un écarteur.

— Je croyais qu'on cassait un plâtre au marteau, je dis.

Je ne sais pas comment je peux avoir ce genre de certitude cachée dans un recoin de mon cerveau alors que je ne me rappelle pas du plus important. L'infirmier sourit.

— Si on veut y aller à la barbare, bien sûr.

Steve me regarde. Je me rappelle de lui sourire. L'effet ne rate pas ; à chaque fois, il rayonne.

Lorsque le plâtre est enlevé, l'infirmier lui lave la jambe avec du savon, et Steve grogne de bonheur.

— Toutes ces fois où j'ai voulu me gratter juste là, dit-il les yeux fermés.

Puis l'infirmier vérifie les lésions, il regarde si tout s'est bien ressoudé, et il annonce à Steve qu'il est bon pour entamer ses séances de rééducation. Steve pousse un autre grognement, mais pas de bonheur, cette fois-ci.

Puis, lorsque tout est bon, on nous laisse partir. Steve, sur le chemin, s'émerveille continuellement de ne plus avoir à traîner le poids du plâtre derrière lui. Il continue à sautiller avec ses béquilles, beaucoup plus rapidement maintenant qu'il ne trimballe plus deux kilos de plâtre à bout de jambe.

Mais lorsqu'on arrive en bas de chez nous, brusquement, tout dérape. Sa respiration se fait sifflante, et je le regarde avec inquiétude lorsqu'il m'attrape le bras.

— Bucky, lâche-t-il avec difficulté. Mon inhalateur… Je l'ai oublié… Il est en haut… dans l'appartement…

L'inhalateur. _L'inhalateur._ Il était à Steve, forcément.

Par chance, je porte ma veste en cuir marron, et il est toujours dans la poche. Je lui tends : il écarquille les yeux, puis il l'attrape aussitôt et inspire deux bouffées. La crise passe instantanément.

Toutefois, il prend quelques minutes à se remettre, et je lui frotte le dos pour le réconforter.

— C'est toi qui l'avais ? murmure-t-il lorsqu'il retrouve la faculté de parler. J'ai cru que je l'avais perdu. Je suis allé en racheter un.

— Je l'ai trouvé dans ma poche. Je me suis demandé si je faisais de l'asthme… Tout s'explique, maintenant.

Il me fait un petit sourire timide.

Lorsque sa respiration est redevenue normale, on se dirige vers l'ascenseur, et il se tourne vers moi, l'air sérieux.

— Bucky… Merci d'être venu avec moi. Ça signifiait beaucoup à mes yeux.

Je hoche la tête, embarrassé.

— Merci à toi d'être venu affronter Becca au café avec moi.

Il se tourne pour ouvrir la porte vitrée avec son badge avant de me sourire.

— Affronter ? C'est comme ça que tu le vois ?

Je hausse une épaule.

— C'est toujours angoissant de rencontrer sa sœur pour la première fois.

Il appelle l'ascenseur en me regardant d'un air amusé. Il a compris l'ironie de la chose, au moins. N'empêche, il a quand même l'air pensif, dans l'ascenseur, lorsqu'il me dit :

— Moi aussi, tu "m'affrontes" ?

Je réfléchis. Je ne le connais pas assez bien pour déterminer s'il préfère un mensonge sucré ou une vérité plus amère. Mais mon instinct me dit qu'il pourrait supporter un peu de cruelle honnêteté, alors je tente le coup.

— Au début, oui. Moins, ces derniers jours. Je m'habitue.

— Mais je reste un inconnu ?

— Disons que je n'ai pas de souvenirs… Alors je ne peux me baser que sur les dix jours que je viens de passer chez toi.

— Chez nous, dit-il doucement.

— Oui. Désolé. Ça non plus, je n'arrive pas à m'y habituer. Mais pour ce que ça vaut, je t'apprécie.

— C'est vrai ? demande-t-il en relevant brusquement la tête vers moi.

— Oui. Tu n'as pas à essayer de marcher sur des œufs avec moi, tu sais. Tu peux te mettre en colère, ou rire aux éclats. Je vois bien que tu réprimes tout pour ne pas me faire peur. Je peux le supporter.

Il me regarde en souriant.

—J'y penserai. Finalement, tu ne me connais pas, mais tu arrives à me comprendre quand même.

C'est facile, il est comme un livre ouvert. Il ajoute :

— Tu sais, Bucky… Même si tu ne retrouves pas tes souvenirs… enfin, bien entendu, j'espère que ce ne sera pas le cas, parce que ça doit te paraître horrible… mais si jamais tu ne les retrouves pas, ça ne change rien, pour moi. Tu peux réapprendre à me connaître.

On s'arrête sur le palier de l'appartement. Je crois qu'il ne veut pas entrer, pour ne pas briser le moment confession.

— Et si tu ne retombes pas amoureux de moi, ça ne fait rien non plus. Le plus important, pour moi, c'est que tu sois heureux. Même si c'est avec quelqu'un d'autre. Alors, ne te force pas à, je ne sais pas, ressentir quelque chose pour moi… Vis ta vie, c'est tout. Je serai là pour toi si tu as besoin de moi. D'accord ?

Je hoche la tête, ému.

— Merci, Steve.

Lui aussi, il est ému. Je l'appelle rarement Steve.

Puis America, qui nous a entendu parler, sort dans le couloir et se jette sur nous (je l'intercepte avant qu'elle ne fasse tomber Steve, avec ses béquilles), et le charme est rompu.

Mais ce soir-là, l'ambiance est un peu plus légère, entre nous.


	17. Jour 61

Salut tout le monde ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews, **Eris, MissSev, Meg, Ila** (merci!), **Chocobi, Nagron, Lanae, Clélia, Selenia, Vadrym, Hanae, Eleb, Marianclea, Cerise, Debra, Meg² !**

Comme toujours, vous êtes des amours :D

Une petite note en passant, qui n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec cette fanfic, mais tant pis : si certains d'entre vous vont à la Japan Expo, je vais dédicacer mon livre **London Blues** (didjou comme ça fait professionnel de dire ça!) sur le stand de **MxM Bookmark** le **vendredi** de 14h-16h, 16h30-18h, sous le nom **Lau Peralta**. N'hésitez pas à passer faire un petit coucou si vous le voulez :D Si vous êtes terrifiés à l'idée de venir me causer, sachez que c'est ma première séance de dédicaces et que je serai très certainement encore plus terrifiée que vous. Soyons terrifiés ensemble ! :D *mains qui tremblent*

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

.

 **Jour 61 (28 juin)**

À mesure que les jours s'écoulent, je réalise avec stupeur que ça se passe bien. Voilà presque trois semaines que j'habite chez Steve ( _chez nous_ : ça, vraiment, je ne m'y habituerai jamais), et une petite routine familière et agréable s'est mise en route. Je fais la cuisine quand je peux, Steve la fait quand je ne suis pas là. America et moi, on l'accompagne à ses séances de rééducations, pour qu'il se sente soutenu. America joue les pom-pom-girls pour l'encourager. (Moi pas.) Le soir, on regarde des films, tous les trois blottis sur le canapé, ou bien Steve peint à côté de nous. On couche America, je lui raconte une histoire (ce qui attendrit toujours Steve), et ensuite, quand je reviens dans le salon, on papote, Steve et moi. J'apprends à le connaître.

Et plus je le connais, plus je l'apprécie.

Il fait ce que je lui ai dit : il arrête de réprimer ses humeurs. Généralement. (Autrement dit, il hurle de colère quand il se trompe dans un tableau ou qu'il fait tomber une assiette, parce qu'il a un sacré caractère, mais il n'ose pas encore m'engueuler quand je laisse traîner ma serviette par terre dans la salle de bain et que ça l'agace. Mais il y viendra, je crois.)

Sam nous rend visite, parfois. Natasha m'envoie énormément de SMS.

 ** _Nat_**

 _Ça se passe bien à l'appart ?_

 ** _Moi_**

 _Oui, je crois. Merci de demander._

 ** _Nat_**

 _Tu sais que tu peux me parler de tout, hein ?_

 ** _Moi_**

 _Je sais. Pour l'instant, il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Toujours pas retrouvé mes souvenirs._

 ** _Nat_**

 _Avec ou sans, on t'aime pareil._

 ** _Moi_**

 _Merci._

 ** _Moi_**

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a vraiment entre Clint et toi ?_

 ** _Nat_**

 _Mêle-toi de tes miches, Barnes._

 ** _Moi_**

 _Tu sais que tu peux me parler de tout, hein._

 ** _Nat_**

 _..._

 ** _Moi_**

 _Avec ou sans Clint, on t'aime pareil._

 ** _Nat_**

 _Arrête de retourner mes phrases contre moi._

 ** _Moi_**

 _Trop tard. :)_

 _._

Tout se passe bien, en gros.

Mais je n'arrive pas à me secouer de la désagréable impression d'être en attente. De quelque chose. De retrouver mes souvenirs.

J'espère que je ne serai pas en attente toute ma vie.

.

* * *

Heyoo ! Le retour des chapitres courts !

Le prochain (le 4 juillet, pour l'anniversaire de notre Stevie *w*) sera un peu plus long. See you then !


	18. Jour 68

Salut tout le monde ! Merci pour vos reviews de la fois dernière, **Clélia, Zjut, Nagron, Cerise, Drypty, Marianclea, Vadrym, Eris, Selenia, Chocobi, Rhea** (merci pour tes reviews ! :D Yep comme tu dis, c'est instinctif chez eux ^^), **Debra** et **Nalou !**

Merci pour vos encouragements pour les dédicaces ! Je me répète, j'y serai donc vendredi de 14h à 16h et 16h30 à 18h, donc si vous êtes dans le coin, n'hésitez pas ! :D

A part ça... **BON ANNIVERSAIRE STEVE ROGERS** ! 100 ans ! C'te papi ! Je suis contente de marquer le coup avec un petit (ou long) chapitre du coup, même si j'aurais bien eu envie d'écrire une fic entière pour l'occasion. C'est pas tous les jours que votre petit protégé fête ses 100 ans ! (Un bisou à qui retrouvera l'origine de cette citation (modifiée)).

(Edit : heh, je viens de me rendre compte qu'en fait la timeline varie, parfois il est né en 1917, parfois en 1918, parfois en 1920 xD Donc bon, je sais pas s'il fête ses 100 ans, mais il fête son anniversaire en tout cas!)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

.

 **Jour 68 (4 juillet)**

Je me réveille en sursaut.

J'ai récupéré un souvenir de Steve.

À côté de moi, America dort paisiblement (il est à peine sept heures du matin) et je sors en silence dans le salon pour me poser sur le canapé et y réfléchir.

C'était un vieux souvenir, de quand on était enfants – je pense que ce sont ceux-là qui vont remonter à la surface en premier (s'ils remontent). Treize ans, environ ; je suis dans la rue, en train de me battre, et Steve derrière moi, ensanglanté. Puis la conversation.

 _— Tu sais, c'est pas interdit de fuir quand ils t'emmerdent._

 _— Si je fuis une fois, ils ne me laisseront plus jamais tranquille._

 _— Je ne serai pas toujours là pour te sortir de là, Stevie._

 _— Je peux me débrouiller tout seul, Buck._

Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui. Le souvenir lui correspond.

J'ai envie de lui raconter, mais pas tout de suite. Le temps de le garder un peu pour moi, pour moi seul, sans pression.

J'ai un souvenir de Steve.

L'idée me donne envie de pleurer de joie.

Steve se lève une demi-heure plus tard, sans ses béquilles, mais en marchant avec précaution, et il m'adresse un petit sourire lorsqu'il voit que je suis réveillé.

Et je crois que je commence à le connaître, finalement, parce que j'arrive à déceler la nuance d'étrangeté dans le pli de sa lèvre. Je le fixe un instant, en tentant de comprendre ce qui ne va pas, mais je n'arrive pas à le savoir. Quelque chose me tiraille, au bord de ma conscience, mais je n'arrive pas à le saisir.

Steve réagit comme d'habitude.

— Salut, Bucky, dit-il. Bien dormi ?

Subitement, je réalise qu'il ne m'appelle plus "Buck", maintenant, comme dans mon souvenir, comme dans ses SMS. Je suppose que c'est normal, je mets de la distance entre nous, donc il en met de son côté – mais quelque part, ça m'attriste.

Ceci dit, il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire pour ça. J'ai déjà du mal à être "Bucky", je ne suis pas près d'atteindre le niveau "Buck".

Je le regarde préparer le petit déjeuner, sortir le lait du frigo.

— Toujours accro, hein ?

Il se retourne vers moi si vivement que je sursaute.

— Tu te souviens ?

Mince.

— Non, dis-je doucement. Je l'ai lu dans notre conversation SMS.

— Oh.

Son visage se défait à l'idée que je ne me souvienne pas, et brutalement, ses joues se mettent à flamber, probablement parce qu'il se rappelle les derniers SMS qu'il a envoyés sur mon portable. J'ai envie de m'excuser, d'un coup. J'ai l'impression d'être entré dans l'intimité d'un couple, d'avoir vu ce que je n'aurais pas dû voir.

Sauf que je faisais partie du couple en question.

Steve fixe le plan de travail pendant un instant, puis il m'adresse un sourire faiblard.

— J'ai dû paraître un peu désespéré, hein, dans ces SMS ? Tu dois me trouver dingue.

— Non, je dis aussitôt. Ça se comprend. Il avait disp… je veux dire, _j'avais_ disparu.

Mon erreur ne lui a pas échappé. Je le vois devenir livide, puis il porte le verre de lait à sa bouche pour le boire d'un coup. À tous les coups, il préférerait qu'il y ait du whisky dedans.

Puis il vient s'asseoir doucement à côté de moi, sur le canapé.

— Tu n'as toujours pas l'impression d'être… "lui", hein ?

Je hausse une épaule doucement.

— Ça reviendra au bout d'un mo…

Brutalement, je m'arrête.

0704\. C'est mon code de déverrouillage.

 _Mon anniversaire,_ a dit Steve.

Ça pourrait être le 7 avril, mais je crois que c'est le 4 juillet. Cette voix, à la limite de ma conscience, qui me tiraille depuis tout à l'heure, me hurle que c'est le 4 juillet.

Aujourd'hui.

— Ça va ? demande Steve.

Je le fixe, en silence, choqué. Natasha aurait pu me rappeler que c'était aujourd'hui !

— Joyeux anniversaire, Steve.

Un instant, il écarquille les yeux, puis il se met à rayonner.

— Tu te souviens de ça ? dit-il, les yeux lumineux. Non, je sais que non, c'est le code de ton téléphone. Mais tu t'en es souvenu quand même.

— Un peu trop tard. Je n'ai rien prévu pour l'occasion…

— Rien que le fait que tu sois là, Bucky, c'est largement suffisant pour moi.

Et je sais qu'il est entièrement sincère, ça se voit dans ses yeux.

Alors, brusquement, je change d'avis ; je décide de lui parler du souvenir. Peut-être que ça lui fera un beau cadeau. C'est le seul que j'aie à lui donner, de toute façon.

— Steve, dis-je lentement. J'ai… Cette nuit, j'ai…

— Oui ? m'encourage-t-il avec un sourire bienveillant.

— Je me suis rappelé de quelque chose. Un souvenir ?

Il se fige – j'imagine comme si je l'avais dans ma main son cœur qui bat à tout rompre – et répond avec difficulté :

— Un souvenir ?

— Oui. De quand on était jeunes, toi et moi. J'ai un souvenir de toi.

Pendant un instant, il donne l'impression qu'il va être sur le point d'éclater en sanglots. Il inspire profondément, et il demande :

— Lequel ?

— C'est un peu flou, mais… dans une rue. Tu t'étais fait tabasser. J'étais venu à ton aide. Je te disais de t'enfuir, et tu répondais que si tu commençais, tu n'arrêterais plus jamais. C'est tout.

Cette fois, une larme roule librement sur sa joue, et il me fixe, émerveillé.

— C'est génial, Bucky !

L'espace d'une seconde, je crois presque qu'il va se pencher vers moi pour m'embrasser, à voir la façon dont son corps se penche vers le mien ; puis il se fige en plein geste et rougit horriblement.

(C'est adorable.)

Il se racle la gorge.

— C'est… hum… c'est super, ça montre que tes souvenirs sont bien là, ils vont revenir petit à petit !

Je souris.

— Oui.

Je commençais à en douter. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de Steve, et j'ai retrouvé un souvenir. Finalement, peut-être que tout ira bien. Le chemin sera peut-être long, mais un jour, je me souviendrai de tout.

Cédant à une impulsion, c'est moi qui me penche vers Steve pour le serrer dans mes bras. La position est inconfortable, tous les deux tordus l'un vers l'autre sur le canapé, mais il referme ses bras minces autour de ma nuque avec force et glisse son nez dans le creux de mon épaule. Je sais à quel point il en a besoin.

— J'adore déjà cet anniversaire, murmure-t-il, son souffle chaud mourant sur la peau de mon cou.

On reste comme ça un certain temps.

.oOo.

Cet après-midi, Steve est parti travailler, alors j'ai monté un conseil de guerre avec America.

— C'est l'anniversaire de Steve, aujourd'hui.

— C'est vrai ? s'exclame-t-elle. Génial !

— Oui. Faut qu'on fasse quelque chose. Mais je ne sais pas quoi. Sortie au restaurant ? Soirée entre amis ? Cinéma ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voudrait faire, à ton avis ?

— Je crois que tant que tu es là, il accepterait tout. Même d'aller au cirque.

Je souris.

— Ça veut dire que tu n'aimes pas le cirque ?

— J'ai horreur de ça, grince-t-elle. Tous ces pauvres animaux ! Et les clowns ! Ça devrait être interdit par la loi ! ajoute-t-elle avec une expression d'horreur si comique que je me retiens de rire.

— Pas de cirque, alors.

— Non, pas de cirque.

— Je vais demander conseil à Natasha.

 ** _Moi_**

 _Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que c'était l'anniversaire de Steve ?_

 ** _Nat_**

 _J'attendais de voir si tu t'en rappellerais tout seul._

Je fronce les sourcils. Je n'aime pas l'idée qu'elle ait essayé de me tester. D'un côté, comme on dit, la mémoire est un muscle : il faut peut-être que je la stimule pour qu'elle revienne.

 ** _Moi_**

 _Je ne m'en souviens pas. C'était mon code PIN._

 ** _Nat_**

 _Je vois._

 ** _Moi_**

 _Une idée de ce qu'on peut faire pour fêter ça ?_

 ** _Nat_**

 _Moi et les autres, on a organisé une fête surprise._

Un instant, j'ai le cœur qui tombe dans les talons. Une fête surprise. Si elle ne m'en a pas parlé, c'est que je ne suis pas invité, pas vrai ?

Et de toute façon, qu'est-ce que j'irais faire à une fête ? En dehors de notre cercle proche, tous les amis de Steve seront là, et moi je ne connaîtrai personne. Autant ne pas y aller.

Je suis déçu, pourtant. J'aurais voulu passer la soirée avec Steve.

Tant pis.

 ** _Moi_**

 _Oh. Je vois._

 ** _Nat_**

 _Tu viens, évidemment._

Pour la première fois depuis que je la connais, elle m'agace. Sa façon de faire m'agace.

— Ça va, John ? demande America (qui n'arrivera jamais à se débarrasser de l'habitude de m'appeler John, je crois).

— Ça va, Mer.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent de plaisir, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi, puis je réalise que j'ai utilisé le surnom que Steve lui donne sans cesse.

— Tu m'as appelée Mer !

— Tu préfères comme ça ?

— Je crois. C'est mignon. Ça me donne l'impression qu'on est proches.

Pendant un instant, je la regarde, éberlué.

— Mais on _est_ proches. Non ?

— Ah bon ? Je veux dire, je sais que tu m'aimes bien, et Steve m'aime bien, et vous prenez soin de moi, mais on ne se connaît pas très bien, au fond.

Je hausse les épaules.

— Tu en connais autant que moi sur moi.

Elle me regarde d'un air pensif, puis elle sourit.

— Peut-être, oui.

J'aurais envie de lui dire que je me sens proche d'elle, depuis nos nuits à la planque, depuis nos douches au refuge, que sa simple présence est une des rares choses tangibles de ma nouvelle réalité, que sa compagnie me stresse moins que celle de Steve, mais je crois que je n'ai jamais été doué pour parler de mes sentiments et je ne le suis toujours pas maintenant. Alors je reste silencieux et je lui frotte la tête affectueusement.

Je reprends mon portable. Nat m'a envoyé deux nouveaux messages.

 ** _Nat_**

 _Et pas d'objections._

 ** _Nat_**

 _Steve voudra que tu sois là._

 ** _Moi_**

 _Je ne sais pas trop._

 ** _Nat_**

 _Qu'est-ce qui te retient ?_

 ** _Moi_**

 _Je n'ai pas envie de devoir expliquer à tout le monde ce qui s'est passé et pourquoi je ne me souviens pas d'eux._

 ** _Nat_**

 _Tout le monde sait déjà._

 ** _Moi_**

 _J'ai pas envie d'être la bête de foire._

 ** _Nat_**

 _Je sais. Mais que tu viennes ou pas, du moment que Steve est là, ils parleront de toi. Alors autant que tu fasses plaisir à Steve en venant._

Je soupire.

— Ça va pas ? demande America.

— Les amis de Steve ont organisé une fête surprise pour son anniversaire, ce soir.

— Oh, c'est vrai ? Génial ! Où ? À quelle heure ? On y va, hein ?

— Tu veux y aller ?

— Bien sûr ! Ce sera la première fête surprise de ma vie !

Moi aussi, peut-être. Aucun moyen de le savoir. Je reprends le portable.

 ** _Moi_**

 _America peut venir ?_

 ** _Nat_**

 _Évidemment._

Bon. Dans ce cas, on y va, on dirait.

.oOo.

La fête a lieu chez Tony. Le plan est le suivant : Tony doit aller le voir au café où il a repris son travail pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire, et lui dire qu'il a réservé un restaurant pour fêter ça tranquillement, en petit comité. Il devra toutefois repasser chez lui pour chercher son portable qu'il aura "oublié", et ce sera là, à leur arrivée, que tout le monde jaillira en criant "surpriiiise" !

Je ne sais pas si Steve aime les surprises. Moi, je sais que je préférerais passer la soirée au calme, en tout cas.

En attendant, comme j'ai un jour de congé, je sors faire les magasins avec America pour acheter un cadeau à Steve, et puisque Natasha refuse de m'aider ( _quoi que tu choisisses, ça lui fera plaisir !_ dit-elle. _Et en plus, moi aussi, je suis nulle pour faire des cadeaux)_ et que Sam ne répond pas à mes SMS (Sam ne répond _jamais_ à mes SMS ; apparemment, Steve est le seul à qui il daigne répondre, et encore, pas très souvent), je lui achète quelques tubes de peinture (il a mentionné hier qu'il arrivait au bout des siennes).

Je donne cinq dollars à America pour qu'elle lui achète un cadeau, elle aussi : elle choisit une peluche en forme de bouteille de lait.

— Ça lui plaira, ça, non ? Il boit toujours du lait !

Je souris et je hoche la tête pour ne pas froisser ses sentiments.

Lorsqu'arrive l'heure de la fête et que je me retrouve en bas de l'immeuble de Tony, je ne souris plus du tout. America, qui sent ma main trembler dans la sienne, me la serre fort.

— Ça ira, John. Tout se passera bien.

Je me demande si je craignais à ce point le contact humain, avant, ou si c'est un syndrome post-traumatique dû à ma perte de souvenirs. D'après ce que Steve me raconte parfois, j'étais plutôt du genre joyeux, extraverti, populaire, surtout avant l'armée ; quand j'en suis revenu, j'étais plus silencieux, plus réservé. Il a fallu du temps avant que je ne m'ouvre à nouveau. Paraît-il.

C'est probablement le Bucky qui a fait l'armée qui se tient devant la porte vitrée de cet immeuble.

— Mr. Barnes ? demande soudain une voix masculine, et je sursaute (je n'ai même pas encore appuyé sur l'interphone). Voulez-vous entrer ? L'appartement personnel de M. Stark est au dernier étage. Veuillez prendre l'ascenseur au fond du couloir.

Ce n'est pas un bâtiment résidentiel, je réalise lorsque la porte s'ouvre. Ce sont surtout des bureaux. Le sol et les murs sont en marbre rutilant. America a le souffle coupé.

— Il est riche, Tony ? demande America.

La voix qui m'a accueilli devant la porte résonne à nouveau dans le couloir vide.

— Mr. Stark est le propriétaire et directeur de l'entreprise Stark Industries, ce qui fait de lui un multimillionnaire.

— Ok, dit America avec les yeux brillants.

— Qui êtes-vous ? je demande à la voix.

— Veuillez m'excuser, Mr. Barnes. Je suis JARVIS, l'intelligence artificielle de Mr. Stark. Je gère le bâtiment. Si vous voulez vous donner la peine d'entrer dans l'ascenseur.

Je jette un regard à mes habits. J'ai pris un jean et un tee-shirt rouge dans l'armoire de la chambre de Steve, mais maintenant, je me demande si je n'aurais pas dû mettre un costume.

Comme prévu, lorsque j'arrive en haut, c'est grouillant de monde, et je me crispe. La seule consolation, c'est qu'ils sont tous aussi mal habillés que moi.

Heureusement, les gens me disent bonjour puis me laissent tranquilles ; je suppose qu'on ne doit pas être si proches que ça. Je retrouve également Sam, Sharon, Clint et Natasha, qui œuvrent à terminer toutes les préparations avant l'arrivée (imminente) de Steve. Je me dépêche d'aller les aider, pour ne pas rester planté là comme un idiot et pour éviter les conversations intempestives.

— Salut, Bucky, sourit Nat. Ça va ?

Je hausse les épaules, déjà de mauvaise humeur. C'est pour Steve, je me répète, c'est pour Steve.

— Qui sont tous ces gens ? je demande.

Dans l'énorme salon de Tony, ils sont déjà une trentaine à s'agglutiner.

— Des collègues de Steve du café, répond Clint, des élèves de ses cours de dessin, des amis de fac…

— Des gens que je connais ?

— Pas tant que ça, dit Sharon qui s'affaire à préparer des canapés. Vous vous êtes probablement déjà croisés, mais sans plus.

— Becca doit venir, cela dit, ajoute Natasha. Un peu plus tard dans la soirée.

— Becca ? Ma sœur ?

— Tu en connais une autre ? demande Clint.

— Je n'en ai littéralement aucune idée, je réponds sèchement.

Natasha lui donne un coup de coude et il rougit, embarrassé.

— Désolé, mec. Je ne voulais pas dire…

— C'est bon.

Il baisse les yeux vers ses toasts, et je me sens coupable. Déjà que je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de mes amis, si en plus je les pousse à s'éloigner de moi à cause de mon comportement, on n'est pas rendus.

— Désolé, Clint. Je suis un peu sur les nerfs.

— Non, c'est moi. C'était insensible de ma part.

Je hoche la tête pour accepter ses excuses, et je me tourne vers Natasha.

— Becca vient, alors ? Elle ne m'en a pas parlé, l'autre jour.

— Je l'ai invitée hier, avoue-t-elle. J'avais oublié. C'est toujours toi qui le fais, d'habitude.

— Ah.

Quelque part, l'idée qu'elle vienne me réconforte étrangement. Je ne la connais pas plus que les autres, pas plus que Steve ou que Nat, mais c'est ma _sœur_ , et cette simple idée me rassure.

Vers 20h, la voix amplifiée de JARVIS se fait brusquement entendre dans le salon.

— Mr. Stark et Mr. Rogers sont en route. Ils seront là dans cinq minutes. Extinction des lumières dans deux minutes.

— Mince, j'ai pas fini les apéritifs ! râle Natasha.

America et moi, on lui donne un coup de main pendant que les autres dans le salon vont se cacher derrière les divers meubles de la pièce, et quand les lumières s'éteignent, on passe rapidement nos mains à l'eau avant d'aller rejoindre le reste des invités.

— Mr. Stark et Mr. Rogers sont dans le hall, annonce JARVIS.

Le silence se fait dans la pièce, rompu parfois parce quelques chuchotements excités ou quelques gloussements.

Dans le couloir, de l'autre côté, les voix de Steve et de Tony se font entendre.

— …un abruti, mais c'est pas grave, on sera pas trop en retard, tout ira bien. On pourra aller dîner tranquillement et voir ensuite le feu d'artifice, dit la voix de Tony.

— Vous avez invité Bucky, hein ? demande la voix de Steve.

— Non, on a préféré le laisser tout seul dans votre appart à broyer du noir avec votre nouvelle fille adoptive. On est gentils comme ça, nous.

— Tony !

La porte s'ouvre.

— Mais oui, Rogers, arrête de t'inquiéter. Tu veux bien allumer la lumière, là ? Le bouton à gauche sur le mur.

La lumière s'allume.

— SURPRISE ! crie la trentaine d'invités dans la pièce, moi y compris.

Steve bondit et se colle au mur, une main sur la poitrine, et Tony éclate de rire.

— Joyeux anniversaire, Steve ! s'exclame Sam avec un grand sourire.

Steve, immobile, pâle comme la mort, observe la pièce en silence, sous les gloussements des invités, puis il me regarde et relâche lentement sa respiration.

— Vous m'avez fichu la trouille…

— Ce qui n'est _pas du tout_ le but d'une fête d'anniversaire surprise, évidemment, dit Tony. Incroyable que tu y aies cru, surtout avec une excuse aussi minable que celle du "j'ai oublié mon portable, on va faire un détour". Le truc qui ne marche jamais, d'habitude.

— Je suis crédule, admet Steve en quittant le mur. Merci, les amis.

Steve salue tous les invités un par un, et je l'observe. Il a l'air content (ce qui est tout de même l'objectif principal d'une soirée d'anniversaire) mais il me jette tout de même régulièrement des regards, et ce n'est que lorsqu'il arrive enfin devant moi qu'il semble vraiment heureux.

— Coucou, Bucky.

— Joyeux anniversaire, Steve.

Il a l'air d'hésiter, et lorsque j'ouvre les bras, il ne réfléchit même pas avant de se jeter dedans. Il me serre avec force contre lui, et je mets mon nez dans ses cheveux. Il sent bon, comme toujours.

— J'avais peur de ce à quoi ressemblerait mon anniversaire, murmure-t-il, sans toi. J'y ai réfléchi, pendant ton mois d'absence, quand je croyais t'avoir perdu. Je ne savais pas comment je pourrais surmonter ça. Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois là, Buck.

Buck. Je suis redevenu Buck.

— Moi aussi, Steve.

Et c'est vrai. Je n'ai que de vagues souvenirs de mon passé, mais quand je le serre contre moi, comme ça, j'ai l'impression d'être chez moi. D'être à ma place. La mémoire du corps, peut-être. Pour la première fois, je réalise qu'il a raison ; que ce n'est peut-être pas si grave si je ne retrouve pas mes souvenirs. Je peux en construire, d'autres, avec lui, avec mes amis, comme ce que j'ai commencé à faire avec America. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils connaissent celui que j'étais avant qu'ils ne pourront pas apprécier celui que je suis à présent.

La soirée se passe plutôt bien, au final. Steve est régulièrement kidnappé par ses collègues, mais Becca est arrivée entretemps, et je lui présente America. Le courant passe immédiatement entre elles (forcément, si Becca est assistante sociale, elle doit aimer les enfants), et Becca trouve le même le moyen de discuter des options d'America : si jamais il se trouve qu'on ne peut pas la garder, elle peut essayer de lui trouver une famille d'accueil.

— Une famille d'accueil ? demande America, inquiète. J'aime pas les familles d'accueil. C'est toujours des méchants. Tous les enfants que je connais qui sont allés en famille d'accueil se sont échappés.

— Je prendrai soin de te trouver une bonne famille d'accueil, bien sûr, dit Becca.

— J'aime pas les familles d'accueil, répète America obstinément. C'est toujours des méchants.

Elle lève le regard vers moi comme pour que je la soutienne, mais je ne sais pas quoi dire. Becca ne se démonte pas.

— Tu sais, si Bucky et Steve te gardent, ils seront ta famille d'accueil aussi. Est-ce que ça fait d'eux des méchants ?

America la regarde, surprise. Elle n'avait pas pensé à ça.

— Non, admet-elle finalement.

Becca hoche la tête.

— Alors ce qu'il faut, c'est te trouver une famille d'accueil avec des gens aussi gentils que Bucky et Steve. Tu comprends ?

— Je préférerais rester avec eux, soupire America.

Becca me jette un regard, et je réprime un soupir. Heureusement, Tony Stark (qui boit comme un trou depuis le début de la soirée, malgré les vaines tentatives de sa petite amie Pepper pour l'en empêcher), lance brutalement :

— Ladies and gentlemen, le feu d'artifice va commencer !

Avec un cri de joie, tout le monde se précipite le long de la baie vitrée. Steve, libéré de ses obligations, vient aussitôt me retrouver, et me fait signe de le suivre pour aller voir le spectacle.

Lorsque les premières fusées éclatent, je me crispe brutalement, sans comprendre pourquoi, et Steve glisse sa main dans la mienne.

— Tu n'aimais pas ça, avant, explique-t-il. À ton retour de la guerre, tu confondais les bruits du feu d'artifice avec des coups de feu. Ça s'est calmé au fil des années, mais ça te stresse toujours un peu. Je te prenais toujours la main pour t'aider à te détendre.

Je hoche la tête – ce qu'il dit colle tout à fait avec ce que je ressens – et je lui serre la main.

Il a raison. Ça me détend.

Brusquement, un autre souvenir déboule dans ma tête.

— Tu pensais que les feux d'artifice étaient pour ton anniversaire, quand tu étais petit, je murmure. Ce n'est qu'à sept ans que tu as appris que c'était pour la fête nationale. Tu as pleuré toute la journée quand tu l'as su. J'essayais de te consoler.

Il se tourne vers moi, rayonnant.

— Tu te souviens de ça ?

— Ça vient de me revenir à l'instant.

Il me serre la main plus fort, ignorant le spectacle des feux pour me regarder moi seul.

— Les autres aussi vont te revenir, Bucky, petit à petit. J'en suis persuadé.

— Même si ça ne me revient pas entièrement… tu seras là de toute façon, hein ?

— Bien sûr. Je te le promets.

Je souris. Il ne lâche pas ma main.

.

* * *

That's some progress !

On se revoit le 15 juillet, les gens ! (Un peu long, je sais, mais de toute façon je ne suis pas là entretemps XD)

See you o/


	19. Jour 79

Salut tout le monde !

Merci beaucoup à celles qui sont venues me rendre visite sur le stand lors de la Japan Expo, ça m'a fait hyper plaisir ! :D (Y compris toi, petite brunette adorable dont j'ai oublié le pseudo désolée, je t'ai dit que le nouveau chapitre viendrait le 11 mais je me suis complètement plantée haha donc en fait il sort aujourd'hui. Des bisous!)

Je suis inexcusable, je n'ai pas répondu à vos reviews parce que : 1) j'ai pas eu le temps avant la Japan Expo, 2) j'ai eu encore moins le temps APRES la Japan Expo.

Mais j'ai horreur de ne pas répondre donc du coup je vous réponds à tous une petite ligne juste en dessous.

Par ailleurs : je suis absolument SURCHARGÉE de boulot en ce moment, c'est juste invivable, et quand je termine de bosser j'ai juste envie de dormir. Donc je n'ai pas le temps de me consacrer à quoi que ce soit d'autre, y compris l'écriture. Pour l'instant, j'ai écrit cette fic jusqu'au 25 août, vous aurez des chapitres jusque là, donc j'ai un peu de délai, mais mon planning serré ne me permettra pas d'écrire entretemps, donc je risque de ralentir le rythme après ça. Real life, I hate you !

Now, RàR !

 **Ila :** Merci !  
 **FanDeBlack :** Je sais pas encore du tout combien de chapitres cette histoire va faire... Je ne sais même pas combien de chapitres elle fait là parce que je l'écris sur le même document au fur et à mesure des jours xD Donc mystère mystère !  
 **Nalounette :** Ah ah ah, tu te méfies, je vois que tu me connais bien XD Des bisous !  
 **Chocobi :** Eh ouais ! Deux souvenirs ! Le luxe ! xD Merci !  
 **Nagron :** Ouais, America n'a pas de goût pour les cadeaux. ^^ Pour la famille d'accueil, ouais, à voir !  
 **Debra :** Merci !  
 **Selenia :** Merci beaucoup :) Ravie de te balader dans les montagnes russes ! Contente que t'aimes Jarvis hi hi hi :D J'aimerais bien le replacer si j'ai l'occase ! Pour la peluche, ouais, je sais même pas si elle existerait vraiment haha. x3  
 **Cerise :** Merci beaucoup ! :D  
 **Drypty :** Eh oui, petit à petit ^^ Ravie d'avoir égayé ta soirée !  
 **Clélia :** T'inquiète pas, ma copine d'angst ! Je ferai de mon mieux XD  
 **Fangirl 58 :** Merci beaucoup ! ^_^  
 **Eris :** Hé hé hé, ravie de voir que ça te fait plaisir :D Et pas de lézard, tu lis quand tu peux, y'a pas de contrat qui t'oblige à venir le jour-même ^^  
 **Rhea :** Merci beaucoup ! L'amour plus fort que l'amnésie, exactement ! Par contre je comprends pas, la citation de Bilbo à Frodo, tu parles de quelle phrase exactement ?

 **Voilà, encore désolée de ne pas vous avoir répondu en MP !** J'essaierai de faire mieux la fois prochaine.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **.**

 **Jour 79 (15 juillet)**

Depuis l'anniversaire de Steve, je récupère des souvenirs, petit à petit. Comme s'ils étaient coincés dans un sablier obstrué et qu'ils glissaient un par un, lentement. Ce sont toujours de vieux souvenirs, pour l'instant, qui datent de mon enfance, des moments avec Steve ou avec Becca, avec mes parents ; rien de récent, mais le fait qu'ils reviennent régulièrement me fait un bien fou. Je les raconte à Steve à chaque fois, parce que je sais que c'est important pour lui de savoir que petit à petit, la mémoire me revient.

Ça fait plus d'un mois que j'habite dans notre appartement. ( _Notre_ appartement. Là aussi, je m'habitue petit à petit…) La colocation, qui me laissait dubitatif les premiers jours, se révèle facile, aussi confortable que des vieux chaussons.

Le problème qui commence à se poser, en fait, c'est l'argent. C'est cher, d'habiter à New York ; je travaille une épicerie chinoise, Steve dans un café, et on a un enfant à charge. Mon ancien travail au musée était peut-être chiant comme la lune (de ce que Steve m'en dit), mais il devait certainement gagner plus.

— Tu crois que je devais reprendre mon ancien boulot ? je lui demande un soir.

America est déjà couchée, et Steve est assis à côté de moi sur le canapé, à faire des croquis rapides sur un carnet, pendant que je regarde un film. Il lève les yeux vers moi.

— Ils m'ont probablement viré, j'ajoute. Ça fait presque trois mois que je n'y suis pas allé.

— Tu détestais ce job, Bucky.

— Oui, mais je ne me souviens plus que je le détestais.

Steve m'adresse un regard sceptique. Ça fait partie des choses qui changent doucement ; à mesure que je retrouve des souvenirs, il arrête de marcher sur des œufs avec moi. Il n'hésite plus à me faire des reproches quand j'inonde la salle de bain ou quand je laisse mes chaussettes traîner. On ne s'est pas encore engueulés, par contre, mais je suppose que ça viendra un jour. (Même si, de ce que Nat m'en a dit, on n'était pas trop le genre de couple qui se disputait souvent.)

— Tu crois que le fait de ne pas t'en souvenir t'empêchera de trouver ça chiant une deuxième fois ? Pourquoi tu veux changer, d'ailleurs ? Je croyais que tu aimais bien travailler à l'épicerie. Zhao An est gentille.

Steve est passé m'y voir une fois, pour observer mon environnement de travail. Il s'est entendu comme un larron en foire avec ma patronne Zhao An, allez comprendre pourquoi.

— Oui, mais ça ne gagne pas assez pour payer l'appart et America.

Steve baisse les yeux. Il n'arrête pas de me répéter de ne pas me faire de souci pour ça, mais c'est le truc : on vit ensemble. Je dois payer ma part. Point barre. Il passe la moitié de sa semaine au café, l'autre moitié à donner des cours de peinture, et je déteste l'idée qu'il se démène pour nous sans que je puisse l'aider.

— Je t'ai dit que tu n'avais pas à te soucier de ça, répète-t-il, les yeux baissés vers son bloc-notes.

— Et je t'ai déjà dit que je voulais qu'on paie l'appartement à deux. Ça veut dire à deux. Et en plus, j'ai ramené America. Je t'ai rajouté une charge.

Steve soupire et pose la tête sur le dossier, tourné vers moi.

— Je préfère galérer sur les fins de mois et vous avoir à la maison, toi et America, que de ne pas vous avoir du tout.

Je tends la main, et il la prend et la serre.

— Je sais, je murmure. Mais ce ne sont pas tes deux seules options.

Il me caresse la peau entre le pouce et l'index. Je pense qu'il ne s'en rend même pas compte.

— Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire ? demande-t-il.

— Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas vraiment de qualifications, si…? Manutentionnaire, c'est pratique, ça ne demande pas d'être particulièrement doué ou intelligent.

Steve lève les yeux au ciel.

— Tu es doué. Tu es intelligent.

Je hausse les épaules, et il me serre la main. Il me connaît trop bien.

— C'est vrai, Bucky.

— Qu'est-ce que tu me verrais faire, alors ?

Son regard dérive sur le mur, pensif.

— Un travail de bureau te rendrait dingue. Déjà le boulot au musée t'agaçait parce que tu étais enfermé toute la journée. Quelque chose en plein air, peut-être… Pompier ? Non, ce serait trop dangereux.

Je souris.

— Aussi dangereux que l'armée ?

Le visage de Steve se ferme, brusquement, et je me redresse. J'ai fait une gaffe, apparemment.

— Steve ?

— C'était les deux pires années de ma vie, confie-t-il en me serrant la main. Quand tu as été déployé… et quand tu as été blessé au bras, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir de frayeur. Je n'ai jamais osé te l'avouer, mais quand tu m'as dit que tu ne te réengagerais pas après, j'étais tellement soulagé.

— Pourquoi tu n'osais pas me l'avouer ?

— Parce que je ne voulais pas que tu penses que je te jugeais pour ton choix, ou que tu te sentes obligé de rester avec moi. Je voulais que tu fasses ce qui te plaît.

Je reste silencieux. Je n'ai que de rares souvenirs de mon ancien moi, de lui, et aucun de notre relation, mais à mon avis, si l'autre Bucky a décidé de rester, c'était probablement parce qu'il savait que Steve s'inquiétait pour lui.

— Pas pompier, donc.

— Tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin de changer de travail. Il ne te plaît pas, celui-là ?

— Si.

— Alors garde-le. On s'en sortira, Bucky. C'est pas important, les problèmes d'argent. Pas alors qu'on a failli mourir tous les deux à Grand Central.

Il a peut-être raison. Autant que j'arrête de m'angoisser pour ce genre de choses.

Et au pire du pire, j'imagine que si on se retrouve dans la merde, Tony Stark ne nous laissera pas non plus crever de faim.

.

* * *

Désolée, c'était rapide !

Le prochain viendra le 21 juillet :) See you then !


	20. Jour 85

Salut tout le monde ! Merci pour vos reviews, **Selenia, Nagron, Maeva, Nalou, Debra, Holybleu, Nymphaliora, Chocobi, Clélia, Dryptéis !**

Voici le chapitre 20 ! (Didjou, déjà 20 ! Je les sépare pas en les écrivant alors je découvre leur nombre au fur et à mesure de la publication...)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

.

 **Jour 85 (21 juillet)**

Lorsque je me réveille, je suis sur le canapé, et j'ai la tête de Steve sur mon épaule.

J'essaie de me souvenir de ce qui s'est passé hier ; on regardait un film, America est allée se coucher, on a enchaîné avec un deuxième film, et Steve s'est endormi en plein milieu.

Sur mon épaule.

De si près, je sens l'odeur de son shampooing (qui est aussi _mon_ shampooing, mais sur lui, ça ne rend pas pareil), ainsi qu'une odeur de sommeil, et brusquement, sans comprendre pourquoi, j'ai les joues qui flambent, j'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade. Et je me sens compressé dans mon jean.

Oh. _Oh._

En presque trois mois, depuis mon réveil, il m'est évidemment arrivé de me réveiller avec une érection matinale, mais je n'y ai jamais vraiment prêté attention, parce que mon esprit était préoccupé par autre chose, et que le sexe ne faisait pas vraiment partie de mes priorités.

Là, en cet instant précis, il fait _vraiment_ partie de mes priorités.

Je reste immobile comme une statue, au cas où Steve se réveillerait.

Il ne faut pas qu'il le sache.

Je sais que ça paraît inconcevable de ne pas lui dire que j'ai envie de lui, parce que c'est probablement la seule chose qu'il attend depuis mon retour, mais il faut que je pense à tout ; je n'ai toujours aucune idée de la nature de mes sentiments pour lui, et je ne veux pas lui donner de faux espoirs au cas où finalement il s'avérerait qu'il me fait émotionnellement autant d'effet qu'un Botticelli à un aveugle.

Je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas quoi qu'il arrive, parce que je sais déjà que je l'apprécie _–_ mais est-ce que je _l'aime_ , voilà la vraie question. Tant qu'elle n'aura pas de réponse, il n'y aura pas de sexe.

Même si j'en ai envie.

Et j'en ai envie.

Doucement, je déloge Steve de mon épaule sans le réveiller, et je m'éclipse prendre une douche.

Au moins, ça fait plaisir de savoir que ce côté-là de moi reste fonctionnel… C'est toujours ça de pris.

* * *

.

Mwohoho, Bucky retrouve des fonctions primaires de son corps !

A la prochaine, les enfants !


	21. Jour 92

Salut tout le monde !

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, **Selenia, Nagron, Nalou, Debra, Eris, Carlart, Vadrym, Clélia, Electre, Cerise, Marian, Holybleu, Chocobi !** Vous êtes des amours, comme toujours !

Sans plus attendre, voici la suite de cette histoire ! Bonne lecture !

(Note : je ne connais des services d'adoption et de foster care aux Etats-Unis que ce que j'en ai lu sur Internet, et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que les documents trouvables ne sont pas exactement limpides. Si ça se trouve, je raconte un gros tas de bullshit. Donc je sollicite votre compréhension si vous êtes expert sur le sujet!)

* * *

.

 **Jour 92 (27 juillet)**

.

 ** _Becca_**

 _Je ne t'oublie pas, hein. Je cherche des renseignements pour America. Pour la famille d'accueil, ça paraît compliqué._

 ** _Moi_**

 _Pourquoi ?_

 ** _Becca_**

 _Parce qu'il faudrait qu'elle soit inscrite dans le Service de Protection des Enfants pour être éligible. Le problème, c'est qu'en faisant ça, on vous l'enlèverait immédiatement pour la placer dans une famille provisoire, et je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit la meilleure solution pour elle. Elle risquerait de s'enfuir. Il vaut mieux qu'elle reste avec des gens en qui elle a confiance, pour l'instant._

 ** _Becca_**

 _Sauf que c'est pas entièrement légal de cacher un enfant au gouvernement. Mais pour l'instant, je crois que ça risque de lui faire plus de tort qu'autre chose d'aller ailleurs, alors je ne dirai rien à personne. Bien entendu, si vous ne voulez pas la garder, c'est une autre histoire. Mais je pense que tu voudras aussi ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle, non ?_

 ** _Moi_**

 _Bien sûr._

 ** _Becca_**

 _L'autre option serait que vous vous inscriviez pour devenir une famille d'accueil. L'état vous financerait. Le problème, c'est que ça ressemble au processus d'adoption : c'est long et ardu. Il faut remplir des critères spécifiques._

 ** _Moi_**

 _Et ce serait mal vu d'être amnésique._

 ** _Becca_**

 _Plutôt. Et Steve n'est pas en très bonne santé, et ça compte aussi. Et entretemps, America serait placée ailleurs. Mais ne t'en fais pas, on trouvera une solution ! Je suis dessus. Enfin, autant que possible, avec le mariage qui approche. Tu viendras, hein ?_

 ** _Moi_**

 _Oui, évidemment. Steve est invité, hein ?_

 ** _Becca_**

 _Bien sûr. J'ai même invité vos amis. La classe d'avoir Tony Stark à son mariage ! D'ailleurs, j'ai acheté une tenue pour America. On en a parlé ensemble à l'anniversaire de Steve. Je passerai te la donner dans quelques jours !_

 ** _Moi_**

 _Ok. Merci, c'est vraiment gentil._

 ** _Becca_**

 _Tout pour mon frangin et sa fille adoptive ;)_

 ** _Becca_**

 _Comment ça se passe avec Steve ?_

 ** _Moi_**

 _Bien. Pareil que d'habitude._

 ** _Moi_**

 _On était du genre à se faire des confidences, toi et moi, avant ? Se raconter nos vies ?_

 ** _Becca_**

 _Moi oui. Toi, pas trop. Mais ça peut changer, tu sais ? Tu veux me parler de quelque chose ?_

 ** _Moi_**

 _…_

 ** _Moi_**

 _Non, laisse tomber._

 ** _Becca_**

 _Alleeeeez dis-le !_

 ** _Moi_**

 _Non. Oublie._

 ** _Becca_**

 _Méchant frangin è_é_

 _._

Finalement, il se trouve que je suis incapable de parler de ma vie sexuelle à ma sœur.

Non qu'il y ait grand-chose à raconter.

À part que j'ai envie de Steve, et que ça me rend dingue dès qu'il passe à côté de moi et que je sens son odeur, ou dès qu'il regarde la télé assis sur le canapé à côté de moi. Je prends des douches tout le temps, ces derniers temps.

(Bon d'accord, il fait caniculaire dehors et la climatisation de l'appartement est cassée. Ça joue.)

Il ne le sait pas, évidemment, parce que je ne lui ai pas dit, mais je me demande s'il ne s'en doute pas un peu, parce que parfois, il me regarde d'un air étrange.

Je pourrais en parler à Sam, ou à Natasha, mais j'ai peur qu'ils s'enthousiasment trop vite et qu'ils prennent pour un retour de flamme ce qui n'est peut-être bêtement qu'un effet de ma libido.

Je vais encore attendre un peu.

.

* * *

Et voilà, désolée, c'est encore court, et ça ne va pas s'arranger ! Mais tout vient à point à qui sait attendre, mes amis !

See you next time !


	22. Jour 96

Hello tous ! Merci pour vos reviews ! Vous êtes des anges, **Selenia, Nagron, Nalou, Debra, Zjut, Chocobi, Drypty, Marian, Holybleu, Clélia !** Cette fic se rapproche des 300 reviews, j'en crois pas mes yeux ! Vous êtes tous des amours, merci infiniment ! Qui aurait cru que ce petit truc vous intéresserait autant ? J'en suis la première ravie, en tout cas :) J'espère ne pas vous décevoir pour la suite !

Sans plus tarder, le chapitre suivant, qui j'espère vous plaira hin hin hin !

* * *

.

 **Jour 96 (31 juillet)**

Je suis en train de ranger des cartons dans le fond de l'épicerie quand, subitement, sans prévenir, déboule le souvenir de la toute première fois que Steve et moi nous sommes embrassés.

Hors contexte, ça pourrait être difficile de savoir que c'était la première fois ; mais le souvenir, pour s'être fait attendre, a une clarté fulgurante.

On a dix-neuf ans. Je ne sais pas comment je le sais. Probablement parce que c'est ancré dans le souvenir. On a dix-neuf ans, et Steve a un rendez-vous avec un mec, et je brûle de jalousie dans mon coin. Je le regarde se préparer, et je suis d'une humeur terrible, et il dit que je ne suis pas drôle, que je ne joue jamais le jeu, qu'il m'aide toujours à me préparer quand j'ai un rendez-vous, moi, et que lui, ça lui arrive assez rarement comme ça, que je peux bien faire un effort.

Je n'ai pas envie de faire d'effort. Pas pour le pousser dans les bras d'un autre type. Mais je ne peux pas lui dire ça, parce que non seulement il ne risque pas de tomber dans les miens, de bras, mais qu'en plus, je risque de le perdre en tant qu'ami.

J'en suis à six ans d'amour unilatéral. Pourquoi s'arrêter là ?

Mais je suis de mauvaise humeur. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Et je ne suis pas du genre à bouder dans mon coin en solitaire, dans ces cas-là. Non. Je fais des remarques acides, méchantes, c'est plus fort que moi, c'est comme si elles allaient plus vite que ma bouche. Du genre, _j'espère qu'il est intelligent, ça compensera son physique,_ (moi, moi je suis beau, je suis là, devant toi, pourquoi tu ne me vois pas?) ou bien, _il n'est pas fait pour toi, de toute façon,_ (c'est moi, c'est moi qui suis fait pour toi, ouvre les yeux), et ce genre d'autres réflexions cruelles. Et lui, il a de la patience, une patience d'ange, surtout avec moi, et il en faut, mais ce soir, il est stressé pour son rendez-vous, il est stressé parce qu'il n'a pas beaucoup de succès et que ça lui arrive rarement que quelqu'un soit intéressé, et je suis en train de tout gâcher, et il s'énerve. Il me hurle dessus. Je sors en claquant la porte.

Je reste dans le couloir trente secondes, pour me calmer, à faire les cents pas. Je retourne dans l'appartement. Steve est en train de pleurer. Je prends son visage entre mes mains et je l'embrasse de la façon dont j'ai toujours rêvé de le faire, je dévore ses lèvres humides, je touche le paradis du bout du doigt, même si c'est juste pour un instant. C'est l'explosion des sens.

Je m'attends à ce qu'il me repousse, mais non. Il passe ses bras autour de mon cou. Il me serre plus fort. Il glisse sa langue dans ma bouche.

Puis il se recule brutalement, et je sais qu'il pense que je me moque de lui, alors j'explique tout. Que je l'aime depuis des années. Qu'avant toute chose, je ne veux pas le perdre, même s'il ne me voit pas comme ça. Mais que je l'aime. Je l'aime depuis qu'on est gosses.

Steve annule son rendez-vous, ce soir-là. Il annule tout. On passe la soirée à s'embrasser dans son lit.

Je m'accroupis entre les cartons de nouilles lyophilisées. J'ai les mains tremblantes. La violence de mes sentiments, dans le souvenir, me prend de court. Je lâche une expiration très lente, pour me calmer.

Steve est l'amour de ma vie. Je comprends mieux, maintenant.

.oOo.

Évidemment, le fait que je me souvienne de notre premier baiser ne me rend pas par magie les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour lui avant mon accident. L'amour, ça se construit petit à petit, et si je veux que ça redevienne comme avant, je dois récupérer tous mes souvenirs, remettre toutes les pièces du puzzle en place pour avoir l'image complète.

Du moins, c'est ce que je me dis, mais quand je rentre à l'appartement ce soir-là, après avoir été distrait toute la journée, et qu'il m'accueille avec son expression lumineuse, pendant un instant, j'ai le souffle coupé, je reste figé dans l'embrasure de la porte, ébloui par son sourire, par ses yeux, par tout son être.

— Bucky ? dit-il d'un air perplexe quand il voit que je ne bouge pas.

Je me racle la gorge.

— Salut, Steve. Bonne journée ?

Il hausse une épaule.

— Ça va. Les clients étaient emmerdants, au café. Et toi ?

J'ouvre la bouche. Et je la referme. Puis je la rouvre. Puis je la referme.

Non. Ce souvenir est différent des autres. Je vais le garder pour moi un petit peu, le temps de mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées.

Heureusement, America se jette sur moi et empêche Steve de relever l'étrangeté de ma réaction.

— Buckyyyy ! Te revoilà !

— Salut, petite.

Je la soulève et elle enroule ses bras autour de mon cou pour me serrer fort. Elle est restée toute seule toute la journée, et ça se voit.

Puis je pense à quelque chose.

— Tu m'appelles Bucky, maintenant ? je demande, surpris.

— Tu _es_ Bucky, maintenant.

Je me fige une nouvelle fois, choqué. Par-dessus l'épaule d'America, je vois Steve qui s'immobilise, lui aussi, les yeux écarquillés.

Puis je la repose, et elle court vers Steve pour l'aider à finir de préparer le repas, et Steve accepte son aide avec un sourire, mais je vois qu'il est distrait, et la phrase me tourne dans la tête, à moi aussi.

 _Tu es Bucky, maintenant._

America a toujours eu une sorte de sixième sens sur moi, à toujours savoir ce que je ressentais, ce que je pensais, quand je me sentais seul, ou quand je préférais qu'elle m'appelle John.

Si elle dit que je suis devenu Bucky, j'aurais tendance à croire qu'elle a raison.

Bien évidemment, plus tard, quand elle est couchée et que Steve et moi regardons la télé, il m'en reparle.

— C'était quoi, ça ? _Tu es Bucky, maintenant ?_ Tu ne l'étais pas, avant ?

Je hausse les épaules, embarrassé.

— Pas vraiment. J'étais plutôt John.

Je vois la peine passer sur ses traits, pendant un instant fugitif.

— Mais maintenant, tu es Bucky ?

Je hausse les épaules à nouveau.

— Plus que John. Mais moins qu'avant l'accident.

Steve reste silencieux un instant. Je n'arrive pas à savoir s'il est déçu que je ne sois pas entièrement Bucky ou s'il est content que je le sois tout de même plus qu'avant. Je suppose que c'est important pour lui. John ne l'intéresse pas. Il a hâte qu'il débarrasse le plancher, j'imagine.

Puis, comme s'il venait de lire dans mes pensées (et c'est probablement le cas, parce qu'il me connaît si bien), il me fixe droit dans les yeux et me dit :

— Qui que tu sois… je suis là pour toi, tu le sais, hein ? Que tu sois Bucky ou que tu sois John.

Pendant un instant, je reste figé de stupeur. Puis je lui adresse un petit sourire.

— Je sais.

J'ai envie de l'embrasser.

Non. Pas tout de suite.

.

* * *

En voilà un souvenir qu'il est important !

A demain pour le chapitre le plus court de l'Histoire de la fanfic !


	23. Jour 97

**Jour 97 (1** **er** **août)**

J'ai envie d'embrasser Steve.


	24. Jour 98

**Jour 98 (2** **août)**

J'ai envie d'embrasser Steve.


	25. Jour 99

**Jour 99 (3** **août)**

J'ai vraiment envie d'embrasser Steve.

.

* * *

(Promis, c'est le dernier! Vous retrouverez les notes d'auteur dans le prochain chapitre!)


	26. Jour 100

Chers tous !

Hin hin hin, ça vous a pas plu, hein. X3 Allez, la torture est finie, vous n'aurez plus de chapitres aussi courts, même si vous les aurez plus lentement. J'ai pas mis de notes d'auteur pour ne pas saper le côté "chapitre très très court" et l'obsession de Bucky. Nous y revoilà, donc !

Aussi : PLUS DE 300 REVIEWS ! WHAT THE FUCK ! J'en reviens pas. MERCI ! Vous êtes des fifous.

Et merci, **Eris, Selenia, Nagron, Dryptéis, Cerise, Debra, Vadrym, swmo, Nalou, Clélia, MissSev, Chocobi, Hanae, Marluuna, Carlart, Zjut** pour vos reviews sur les chapitres précédents !

Et pour mes anonychous :

 **Desi** : il est pas encore prêt mentalement à embrasser Steve, c'est plus ça qu'il obsessionne dessus, même s'il en a envie ! Mais t'as raison, la tentation est rude :D Merci pour tes reviews !

 **Ila** : Merci beaucoup, j'en suis ravie ! :D

Allez, de retour aux chapitres normaux !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

.

 **Jour 100 (4 août)**

La façon dont les souvenirs me reviennent n'est pas toujours la même. Certains glissent dans mon esprit si doucement que je ne réalise même pas qu'ils sont là. D'autres me reviennent d'un coup, en regardant un paysage, une personne, une bouteille de lait. (Véridique.)

Et certains, ceux qui ont le plus de signification, probablement, me font l'effet d'un véritable choc électrique quand ils reviennent.

Aujourd'hui, je récupère le souvenir qui a hanté mes cauchemars pendant tous ces mois sans Steve. C'est à la fois perturbant et surprenant de savoir à quoi le relier ; surprenant, surtout, parce que maintenant que je m'en souviens réellement, il ne me semble pas si horrible que ça. À se demander pourquoi je continue à en cauchemarder même à l'âge adulte, même après avoir été frappé d'amnésie.

J'ai probablement treize ans, et Steve aussi. On se balade dans la nature, en plein hiver, en vacances chez mes grands-parents dans l'Indiana. Steve a une grosse écharpe, une doudoune, des moufles. Moi, je suis en pull, comme un inconscient. Il y a un ravin à côté. Je marche sur le bord, pour faire rager Steve.

Je marche sur le bord, et je tombe.

Steve se précipite vers moi, il m'attrape la main, mais sa moufle glisse, et je dévale la pente ; resté en haut, il hurle de toute sa voix. Et je me dis que je vais mourir, que je ne le verrai plus jamais, que je ne pourrai plus jamais lui parler, le serrer contre moi, et – _oh._ J'aime Steve.

C'est la révélation. Je vais mourir, et j'aime Steve.

Mais je ne meurs pas. Je passe des heures au fond du ravin, incapable de marcher, frigorifié, tandis que Steve fait tout le chemin à pied pour aller alerter ma famille. Les secours viennent me délivrer après minuit. Dans tout ça, j'ai une simple entorse, et un rhume carabiné.

Steve pleure à chaudes larmes toute la nuit, et je réalise que je ne peux pas lui dire que je l'aime, parce que je veux qu'il reste auprès de moi. Il vaut mieux que je garde le secret.

— Ça va, Bucky ? demande Steve en s'asseyant sur le canapé à côté de moi.

Je reste silencieux un moment.

— Le ravin, dis-je finalement. Je me souviens du ravin.

— Le ravin, répète Steve en hochant la tête. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir de peur. Tu as passé ta vie à me foutre la trouille, en fait.

— Et toi, alors ? je rétorque. Toujours malade, toujours à deux doigts de la pneumonie. Tu crois que c'était mieux pour moi ?

Il sourit.

— Tu te rappelles de ça, hein ?

— J'aurais préféré oublier.

Il pose sa tête sur mon épaule.

(J'ai envie de l'embrasser.)

— Ça fait partie de notre histoire.

Je suppose qu'il a raison. Je ne lui dis pas que j'ai rêvé du ravin presque toutes les nuits depuis l'hôpital. Que les cauchemars ont cessé quand je suis arrivé ici. C'est probablement grâce à lui.

C'est la deuxième fois qu'il me tire d'un ravin.

.

* * *

Et voilà pour cette fois !

Le prochain chapitre viendra le 12 août ! See you then !


	27. Jour 108

Chers tous ! Me revoilà ! Merci infiniment pour vos nombreuses reviews qui font chaud au coeur, **Vadrym, Nalou, Selenia, Desi** (Merci ! Oui, je voulais une évolution lente, j'aime le slow burn hé hé hé ! Merci pour ta review !), **Nagron, Dryptéis, Debra, Chocobi, Marluuna, Clélia, Marian,** et **Holybleu !** Vous êtes adorables !

Je brûle mes réserves de chapitres d'avances petit à petit, mais j'espère ne pas me retrouver en retard (sinon je devrai dropper la publication en temps réel, m'enfin c'est triste).

Ce chapitre est plus gros, pour compenser les précédents hé hé hé !

(Note : je ne sais pas trop à quoi ressemblent les mariages aux Etats-Unis, à part ce que j'en ai vu dans mes comédies romantiques (comme à tout hasard, What's Your Number hin hin hin), mais d'après Google-sama, y'a pas mal de façon différentes de faire là-bas ! Du coup je me suis basée sur mes seules expériences de mariage, celui de mes sœurs, suivant le schéma "passage à l'église/mairie, vin d'honneur, réception". J'adore les mariages. J'adore écrire sur les mariages. Je vous écrirai probablement une autre fic de mariage pour compenser ce chapitre mariageux bien trop court.)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

.

 **Jour 108 (12 août)**

C'est le mariage de Becca.

C'est la première pensée qui me vient lorsque j'émerge du sommeil. (Elle a passé toute cette dernière semaine à nous le rappeler pour qu'on n'oublie pas, et elle a réussi : maintenant, c'est engrainé dans mon cerveau.)

La deuxième pensée qui me vient, c'est que je n'arrive pas à bouger et que je meurs de chaud. J'ouvre un œil et ma respiration se coupe brutalement.

Je me suis endormi sur le canapé, hier après le film. Steve aussi. Et là, il est allongé contre moi, les jambes entremêlées avec les miennes, la tête sur mon torse, la main sous mon tee-shirt. Il sent le sommeil, le shampooing au miel, et brusquement, mon cœur se met à tambouriner si fort que c'est un miracle que ça ne le réveille pas. J'ai l'impression que mes côtes vont exploser et qu'il va sortir de ma poitrine pour s'envoler dans la pièce.

Je n'ose même pas prendre une profonde inspiration pour me calmer, parce que j'ai peur que ça le réveille, alors je reste figé comme statue de pierre en attendant que le trouble se calme.

(Et que la bosse dans le pantalon s'évanouisse.)

Heureusement, Steve ne se réveille pas, et au bout de quelques minutes, j'ai presque retrouvé une respiration normale. Je me demande s'il le sentirait si je passais mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Comme je n'ai pas envie de tenter le diable, je n'essaie pas. Sa main me brûle la peau, là où elle est posée sur ma côte gauche, sous mon tee-shirt.

Un regard à l'horloge m'apprend qu'il est 10h du matin, déjà, et qu'on a plutôt intérêt à se bouger les miches si on ne veut pas arriver en retard au mariage. Lorsque j'estime avoir retrouvé un rythme cardiaque correct, je secoue très doucement l'épaule de Steve.

— Steve. Réveille-toi.

— Hmffgb ?

Sa façon de se réveiller est adorable. D'abord, il secoue la tête, frotte sa joue contre mon tee-shirt, inspire mon odeur, plisse le nez et fronce les sourcils. Puis, après une bonne minute d'immobilité, pendant laquelle je me demande s'il s'est rendormi, il relève doucement la tête et ouvre des yeux vitreux.

— Mh… Bucky ?

— C'est moi.

— Mmh… Encore cinq minutes…

Il me serre contre lui encore plus fort, comme si j'étais une grosse peluche, et brutalement, il se _souvient_ ; et il se redresse d'un coup, les yeux écarquillés, les joues en feu.

— Oh mon dieu, murmure-t-il. Pardon, Bucky. Je… C'était instinctif, j'ai pas réfléchi… J'ai… Je suis désolé… J'ai tellement l'habitude qu'on dorme ensemble que… Pardon, je voulais pas empiéter sur ton espace vital ou quoi…

S'il savait. (Heureusement, la bosse dans mon jean a temporairement disparu.)

— C'est rien. Je suis désolé de te réveiller, mais on va être en retard au mariage de Becks.

— Oh ! s'exclame Steve en jetant un regard paniqué à l'horloge. Merde !

Il ne lâche pas beaucoup de gros mots, mais quand il le fait, ça veut dire que l'heure est grave. La cérémonie est à onze heures, suivie d'un vin d'honneur ; et enfin la réception, qui commencera en début de soirée. Tous nos amis sont invités. À coup sûr, ils vont tous se foutre de nous pour être arrivés en retard.

Steve se précipite à la salle de bain, pendant que je vais réveiller America, qui heureusement, s'est douchée hier soir. Je la trouve dans sa chambre en train de lire un livre (ce qui ne lui pose plus aucun problème, maintenant. Son intelligence m'émerveille régulièrement).

— T'es debout ? T'aurais pu nous réveiller.

— J'ai voulu, répond-elle, mais quand je suis sortie de la chambre, vous étiez tellement mignons que je me suis dit que j'allais attendre un peu.

Tout comme Steve tout à l'heure, je sens mes joues flamber.

— Tu nous as vus ?

— Oui. Vous vous êtes remis ensemble, alors ?

Je hausse les épaules.

— Non. On s'est juste endormis comme ça.

— Ah bon. Dommage.

— Tu veux qu'on se remette ensemble ?

— Évidemment ! Je veux voir mes deux papas en couple.

Même si l'allusion à Steve et moi ensemble me met mal à l'aise, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire.

— Ah bon, on est tes papas ?

— Bien sûr. J'en ai eu quelques autres, mais c'est vous qui êtes restés le plus longtemps.

Dans le genre "vie de merde", America se pose là, elle aussi. Elle a été abandonnée vers deux ou trois ans, par sa mère, probablement – puis elle a été récupérée par une femme sans-abri avec qui elle a vécu pendant quelques années, à faire la manche dans la rue ; puis la femme est morte pendant un hiver rigoureux et America a continué à vivre dans la rue toute seule, en s'attachant parfois à des groupes de SDF, mais jamais très longtemps. Elle a continué comme ça jusqu'à me trouver. Steve lui a fourni son tout premier véritable foyer.

L'idée de la laisser à une autre famille d'accueil me fait tellement peur que j'ai l'impression d'avoir un gouffre qui s'ouvre sous mes pieds chaque fois que j'y pense.

— Bucky ? Ça va ?

— Oui, désolé. Où est la robe que Becca t'a achetée ?

America sort la robe du placard où Steve lui a fait une place pour les (nombreux) vêtements qu'on lui a achetés, lui, moi, et surtout Tony et Sharon, qui n'arrivent apparemment pas à résister à ses yeux noirs. C'est une robe d'été, blanche avec des fleurs bleues brodées (le genre de vêtements que je n'arrive pas vraiment à associer à America, qui aime s'habiller en short et en tee-shirts, mais apparemment Becca lui a demandé son avis avant de la choisir) et de larges bretelles plates. La blancheur éclatante de la robe contraste joliment avec sa peau cuivrée et ses cheveux noirs bouclés.

En moins de cinq minutes, elle est prête, et reprend son livre pendant que j'attends que Steve libère la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'il en sort en simple caleçon pour courir dans la chambre mettre son smoking, je ne l'aperçois à moitié nu qu'une demi-seconde, mais c'est suffisant ; je me rappelle brusquement de la toute première fois qu'on a fait l'amour, lui et moi. Peu de temps après notre premier baiser. Il avait honte de son corps, si petit, si maigre, il disait.

Il était absolument parfait, pour moi.

Il l'est toujours.

Avec un soupir, je prends la salle de bain, où plane un nuage de chaleur et d'humidité, et je rentre dans la douche et m'occupe sans tarder de mon érection. Hors de question d'avoir la trique au mariage de Becca au cas où un autre souvenir sexy me reviendrait.

.oOo.

Je ne sais pas _comment_ on fait, mais on arrive à temps.

La cérémonie est très réussie : Becca, surtout, est magnifique dans sa robe blanche. Adam, son mari, est aussi très beau – c'est la première fois que je le vois depuis l'accident ; je n'avais aucun souvenir de lui en arrivant à l'église, mais quand je vois son visage, il me paraît aussitôt familier, et quelques moments passés, quelques conversations ensemble, déboulent dans mes pensées sans prévenir. Ces derniers temps, j'ai l'impression que ma mémoire revient de plus en plus facilement, provoquée par la vision d'un visage, d'un mot, d'une odeur. J'en retrouve plusieurs par jour. Je ne sais pas combien il m'en reste de bloqués, et ceux que j'ai récupérés sont assez décousus, ils ne suivent pas l'ordre chronologique – mais ils reviennent, petit à petit, et ça me suffit.

Tout le monde est sur son trente-et-un, moi y compris, mais le plus beau de toute cette assemblée, c'est incontestablement Steve, qui a ramené ses cheveux en arrière avec du gel et qui porte un smoking qui lui va incroyablement bien. À l'église, ça allait, parce qu'il fallait regarder droit devant soi, et puis c'était moi qui devais donner les alliances, alors je n'avais pas intérêt à me montrer distrait, mais maintenant que le vin d'honneur a commencé, dans un jardin privé joliment décoré qu'Adam et Becca ont loué (ce sont les parents d'Adam qui ont payé la plus grosse partie du mariage, et Becca, d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, a mis dedans une partie de l'héritage de nos parents), j'ai du mal à détacher mes yeux de lui. L'avantage, c'est que le problème semble être réciproque ; de l'autre côté du jardin, en train de discuter avec Sam et Sharon, il me fixe comme s'il avait du mal à croire à mon existence.

— Prenez une chambre, lâche Natasha à côté de moi en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je sursaute – je ne l'avais pas entendue arriver. Cette fille est une ninja.

Ou alors, correction, je suis très distrait (ce qui semble être la seule explication possible, maintenant que je remarque qu'elle est accompagnée de Tony et Clint, qui sont probablement les deux êtres humains les moins silencieux de la planète).

— Je veux que quelqu'un me regarde comme Barnes regarde Rogers, soupire Tony.

— Et moi, je compte pour du beurre ? lâche Pepper, sa petite amie, magnifique dans sa robe prune.

— Toi, la plupart du temps, tu me regardes comme si j'étais un adolescent décérébré qui viendrait juste de finir le dernier paquet de cookies et qui n'aurait pas rangé sa chambre depuis trois mois.

— La description est très juste, admet Pepper en haussant un sourcil.

— Tu as retrouvé des souvenirs ? me demande Natasha en m'entraînant à l'écart.

Elle aussi, elle est très belle ; elle porte une robe du même rouge flamboyant que ses cheveux courts et ondulés.

— Oui, certains. Ça revient petit à petit. Tu sais ce qui me fait peur, maintenant ? Je commence à me demander si je le saurai quand je les aurai tous retrouvés.

Elle hausse les épaules.

— Mieux vaut ne pas savoir s'il t'en reste que de savoir qu'il t'en manque, non ?

Je réfléchis. Il y a une certaine logique là-dedans.

— Vous êtes à nouveau ensemble, toi et Steve, alors ?

Je la regarde, saisi.

— Non. Pourquoi ?

— Ah bon ? Vu la façon dont vous vous regardez, je croyais… Tu n'as toujours pas récupéré de souvenirs de lui ?

— Si. Quelques-uns, de quand on était petits.

Je n'ose toujours pas lui dire la vérité, ce qui est ridicule, parce que je commence à avoir une bonne dose de souvenirs de Steve qui ne datent pas _uniquement_ de quand on était petits (celui de ce matin en est un bon exemple) ; j'attends simplement d'avoir plus de choses à leur mettre sous la dent, pour ne pas les décevoir.

Elle me fixe comme si elle savait que je ne disais pas la vérité, mais ne fait aucune réflexion. Je finis mon verre de vin blanc innocemment.

.oOo.

Pour la réception, le soir à l'hôtel, il y a beaucoup moins de monde. Je ne m'en sortais pas trop mal, jusque là ; expliquant à un tel pourquoi je ne me rappelais pas de lui, ou bien découvrant que j'avais quelques souvenirs d'un autre.

Un des garçons présents, apparemment, est un ami commun de Becca et moi. Il est venu me dire bonjour au vin d'honneur, mais je n'avais aucun souvenir de lui. Il semblerait qu'il ait été assez proche de Becca pour être invité au repas, et à présent, entre l'entrée et le dessert, il vient s'installer sur la chaise à ma gauche délaissée par Natasha pour m'expliquer par le menu toute l'histoire de notre amitié. Née dans les profondeurs de l'Indiana, apparemment, lorsque Becca et moi allions passer nos vacances chez nos grands-parents, chaque été. Il me raconte toutes nos anecdotes d'enfants, nos idioties d'adolescents, et depuis le début, je n'aime pas trop qu'on me raconte mes propres souvenirs, mais étrangement, quand ça vient de lui, j'aime encore moins.

À ma droite, Steve, appuyé sur son coude, le fixe en faisant semblant d'écouter, mais je vois à son regard qu'il est de mauvaise humeur et jaloux. Ça n'a rien d'illogique ; le type a enclenché le mode flirt. Pas qu'il m'intéresse le moins du monde, surtout quand Steve se trouve à côté de moi, mais la situation étant ce qu'elle est, je comprends qu'il se sente menacé.

La cerise sur le gâteau, c'est lorsque le type, Toro, raconte qu'il a été mon premier baiser. Steve devient affreusement pâle.

— Quoi ? balbutie-t-il.

Je fronce les sourcils. Si Steve ne le sait pas, c'est que l'ancien moi a jugé bon de ne pas lui en parler, et l'idée ne me plaît pas.

Ou alors, c'est parce que c'était si minable que ça ne valait pas la peine d'être raconté. Possible aussi.

— C'était quand ? demande Steve.

— Oh, reprend Toro sans prêter attention à son air troublé, je ne sais pas, on avait vers quatorze, quinze ans ?

J'étais déjà amoureux de Steve, alors. À tous les coups, s'il ne me ment pas, on s'est embrassés, et je me suis senti tellement misérable après que j'ai voulu oublier que ça avait eu lieu en n'en parlant pas à Steve.

N'empêche que la pilule a l'air d'avoir du mal à passer.

Heureusement, les premières assiettes arrivent pour le plat principal, et Toro retourne à sa place. (Bon débarras.) Je me tourne vers Steve.

— Ça va ?

Il hoche la tête, mais je sens bien que ça ne va pas.

—Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ça, c'est tout, dit-il.

— De toute évidence, ce n'était pas inoubliable.

La blague lui tire un demi-sourire, mais il se remet à fixer son assiette sans la voir, et j'ai de la peine pour lui, alors je lui prends la main. Il relève la tête, surpris.

—Je ne me souviens plus de lui, Steve. Je ne suis même pas sûr que je me rappelais de lui _avant_ de perdre mes souvenirs.

Il m'adresse un sourire faiblard, et je continue :

— À côté de ça, toi et moi, on vit ensemble. On a passé le tiers de notre vie ensemble. On a presque un enfant à charge. Même s'il dit vrai et que c'était mon premier baiser, tu ne peux pas croire que ça ait plus d'importance que ce qu'on vit.

Je vois son regard vaciller, à mi-chemin entre l'émotion et la peine, et il murmure :

— On n'est plus vraiment ensemble, seulement, pas vrai ?

Je sais que c'est une épine continuelle dans son pied, et j'aimerais lui dire que ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il n'a plus d'importance pour moi, mais Natasha s'est rassise à ma gauche et Tony, Pepper et Clint nous regardent, en face, et je préfère laisser tomber le sujet pour l'instant.

America fait un passage éclair pour venir manger son assiette avant de repartir jouer avec les autres enfants, comme elle l'a fait toute la soirée et pendant le vin d'honneur. Elle a l'air de bien s'amuser, et en passant, elle nous dépose à tous les deux un bisou sur la joue.

Entre le plat principal et le dessert, tout le monde se lève pour aller danser sur la piste, et il ne reste que quelques paumés assis sur leurs chaises (dont Clint, qui a bien tenté d'inviter Natasha, qui a aussitôt refusé. Un jour, je saurai ce qu'il se passe réellement entre eux.).

Je me lève et je tends la main à Steve.

— Tu veux danser ?

Il me regarde, incrédule, puis éclate de rire.

— C'est toi qui aimes danser, Bucky. Pas moi.

— Ah oui ? J'aime danser ? Je ne m'en souviens pas. Tu me montres ?

— Je viens à peine d'enlever mon plâtre…

— Tu as enlevé ton plâtre il y a presque deux mois, Steve, tu as fini tes séances de rééducation et tu remarches entièrement normalement.

— J'ai oublié mon inhalateur, si je fais une crise d'asthme…

— Je l'ai pris, moi, il est dans ma poche.

Steve me jette un regard noir. Je souris.

— Viens danser avec moi.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que si j'étais vraiment mort à Grand Central, tu aurais aimé pouvoir le faire.

Steve me jette un regard choqué, la bouche grande ouverte (tout comme Clint, qui assiste à notre conversation), et fronce les sourcils.

— Du chantage affectif. C'est vicieux.

Je hausse les épaules.

— La fin justifie les moyens.

Il prend ma main et se lève en soupirant, sous le regard ébahi de Clint.

— Pourquoi tu tiens tellement à danser avec moi ? me demande-t-il pendant que je l'entraîne vers la piste de danse.

— Parce que si j'étais mort à Grand Central, je n'aurais pas pu le faire.

Il me regarde en fronçant les sourcils, mais ne répond rien, et lorsqu'on arrive au milieu de la piste, je lui secoue les mains pour qu'il commence à bouger en rythme.

Après quelques minutes, je comprends mieux sa réticence ; il est très, très nul, effectivement. Il est totalement hors-rythme, pas gracieux pour un sou, et il bouscule régulièrement les gens derrière lui. Je trouve ça adorable.

— J'arrête, finit-il par dire lorsque je me mets à rire une fois de trop.

— Attends, attends ! Regarde, c'est une chanson calme. Ça ira mieux.

C'est un slow, en fait, et quand je vois Becca me jeter un clin d'œil, je la soupçonne d'avoir fait passer la demande au DJ exprès quand elle nous a vus danser ; mais pour le coup, ça m'arrange. Je le tire contre moi et je glisse mes doigts autour de son cou. Il hésite un instant, puis accepte de mettre ses mains dans mon dos. Lorsqu'il lève les yeux vers moi, il a toujours les sourcils froncés. Je souris.

— Tu détestes tant que ça ?

Il hausse doucement les épaules.

— Je ne me sens pas à l'aise, mais c'est un slow. Pas besoin d'avoir le sens du rythme.

— Pas besoin d'avoir le sens du rythme pour les autres danses non plus. L'important, c'est d'en tirer plaisir.

— Je ne tire aucun plaisir à danser, dit-il sèchement.

Je fais mine d'être blessé et d'enlever mes bras de son cou. Aussitôt, il resserre sa prise dans mon dos. La rougeur qui envahit ses joues est visible même dans la faible lumière bleutée de la piste de danse.

— Là, ça va. Et ça a l'air de te tenir à cœur…

À mon tour de hausser les épaules.

— Je voulais juste danser avec toi.

Ses joues flambent encore plus fort que l'instant d'avant. Il me fixe, les yeux écarquillés, et j'ai envie de l'embrasser. J'ai envie de l'embrasser. J'ai terriblement envie de l'embrasser.

Je ne suis pas encore entièrement sûr de moi, mais si j'ai déjà l'impression que mon cœur se dilate rien que quand je le regarde avec quelques pauvres souvenirs de lui éparpillés, ça m'étonnerait que mes sentiments disparaissent au fur et à mesure que ma mémoire me reviendra. Ou alors, c'est que l'amnésie n'a rien à voir là-dedans, et que le nouveau moi, John, est tombé amoureux de lui malgré tout.

 _I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep, 'cause I'd miss you baby, and I don't wanna miss a thing,_ chante la chanson.

Je me penche.

Ses lèvres ont le goût du jus d'orange qu'il a bu pendant son repas, et le baiser ne dure qu'un instant, parce que je ne veux pas pousser ma chance trop loin, mais il s'arrête complètement, tandis qu'autour de nous les couples continuent d'évoluer, les yeux dans les yeux.

Les siens sont écarquillés, rivés aux miens.

— Bucky, murmure-t-il.

Bucky. J'ai l'impression d'être vraiment Bucky, ce soir. Et même si je ne le suis pas tout à fait, ça n'a pas d'importance, parce que Steve est là. Je le fixe, un peu anxieux.

Il agrippe ma chemise et se hausse sur la pointe des pieds pour m'embrasser à nouveau, et on ne fait même plus semblant de danser, maintenant. Ses lèvres sont brûlantes contre les miennes, et des souvenirs me reviennent d'innombrables fois où on s'est embrassés comme ça, mais sans la petite note de désespoir et d'urgence qui se fait sentir en cet instant. Comme si on allait mourir en lâchant les lèvres de l'autre. Pendant un instant, j'ai presque l'impression que ce serait vrai.

Puis America se glisse entre nous, et on se sépare en sursautant (et on ne meurt pas) ; elle nous fixe avec un sourire qui lui va jusqu'aux oreilles et lève les deux pouces d'un air victorieux avant de s'éclipser rejoindre ses nouveaux amis sans dire un mot.

Steve, éberlué, relève les yeux vers moi. Il touche ses lèvres comme s'il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

— Bucky, murmure-t-il, tu es sûr que…

— Je n'ai pas retrouvé tous mes souvenirs, Steve. Si ça t'embête que je ne me souvienne pas entièrement de toi…

— Non ! Bucky, non. Je… Si tu te souviens suffisamment… pour avoir envie de _ça_ , ça me va, dit-il avec un petit rire. Je… Je ne voulais pas te mettre la pression, je ne voulais pas que tu penses que c'était la seule chose que j'attendais, parce que c'est pas _vrai,_ Bucky, le seul fait que tu sois revenu alors que je te croyais mort, c'était déjà plus que ce que j'aurais pu imaginer, mais… Bon dieu, tes lèvres m'ont manqué.

Je souris.

— Tu leur as manqué aussi.

Doucement, on se remet à tournoyer sur la musique, pour ne pas donner l'impression qu'on ne cherche qu'à se bécoter. (Même si c'est vrai.)

Le reste de la soirée passe dans une sorte de béatitude qui est évidente aux yeux des autres.

— Je croyais que tu m'avais dit que vous ne vous étiez pas remis ensemble ? me chuchote Natasha pendant le dessert.

— Ça a changé depuis.

Elle m'envoie un petit sourire appréciateur. Steve, assis à ma droite, a l'air de planer tellement haut que tout le monde se moque de lui. Il s'en fiche totalement. Il prend ma main dans la sienne et il ne la lâche plus (ce qui s'avère embêtant pour couper mon gâteau). Il m'adresse un regard horrifié quand Becca me subtilise pour que j'aille danser avec elle, et il reprend possession de ma main dès que je reviens sur ma chaise. Il me regarde comme si je n'étais même pas réel, les yeux pleins d'étoiles. Et j'ai conscience d'avoir encore un long chemin à parcourir avant de redevenir celui que j'étais avant, mais pour la première fois, je suis convaincu que tout ira bien.

.

* * *

Tatataaaaam !

THIS IS **IT,** EVERYONE ! Enfin notre Bucky national s'est sorti les doigts du troufignon, ho ho ho !

A très très bientôt pour un autre chapitre !


	28. Jour 109

Tatataaaam ! Hello tous ! Eh oui, ça ne fait qu'hier, mais je suis déjà ravie de vous retrouver pour la suite et fin du mariage ! :D

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, **Eris, Zjut, Nagron, Selenia, Vadrym, Nalou, Maeva, Marluuna !** Qu'est-ce que vous êtes réactifs, je suis impressionnée :

 **Desi :** Hé hé hé oui ! Elle est maligne la petite, elle se met pas en travers de leurs câlinous si elle veut les voir se remettre ensemble. Sinon ouais, 27e chapitre, mais en termes de mots ça fait pas tant que ça en fait ! Mais comme c'est publié en temps réel, ça paraît plus long du coup. Sinon pour les mariages, ah, ça c'est sûr, quand c'est celui des personnages ! Moi je parle des mariages de personnages secondaires, là où les persos principaux se rencontrent/se retrouvent et ont le coup de foudre ou terminent bourrés à se bécoter dans un coin *o* *o* Aaaah j'aime tellement. XD Pour le passage court, ouais, c'était pour rendre un peu jaloux Steve et faire en sorte que Bucky se sorte les doigts du fion xD Ah ah, tu noteras que Bucky redit "j'ai envie d'embrasser Steve", mais cette fois il le fait :D) Merci à toi pour ta review !

 **Ila :** Merci beaucoup !

 **Meg :** (héhé, je te réponds ici parce que je ne sais pas quand je pourrai répondre à mes mails x3 Ouiiiii je l'ai vue cette vidéo ! J'ai pas du tout écrit ce passage en fonction de ça, parce qu'il était déjà écrit, mais j'avais pas remarqué la similitude avant que tu me fasses la réflexion ! Bref, merci de m'y avoir fait penser :D A bientôôôt j'espère!)

A part ça, mes braves, c'est un jour très spécial aujourd'hui. Et pas seulement parce que ma brave amie **Lanae** (qui a écrit de très bonnes fanfics Captain America que je vous conseille d'aller lire !) vient me rendre visite et qu'on va regarder Winter Soldier jusqu'à plus soif.

Mais surtout... **C'EST L'ANNIVERSAIRE DE SEBASTIAN STAAAAAN ! *o* *o* *o* *o*** 35 ans pour le monsieur ! Merci à lui d'être notre Bucky international et accessoirement l'homme de mes rêves *w* Sans lui et ses cheveux l'Oréal, ma vie ne serait pas ce qu'elle est actuellement, et je crois que je n'aurais pas rencontré de très très bonnes amies. A quoi tient la vie, quand même ! Donc, à toutes celles que j'ai rencontrées grâce au fandom Captain America, câlin mes amies, et vénérons ensemble Sebastian Stan et ses cheveux qui m'ont permis de vous connaître. Love sur you all !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

.

 **Jour 109 (13 août)**

La fête se termine à trois heures du matin – pour nous, du moins, car Steve manque de s'endormir trois fois sur sa chaise, et America est dans les bras de Morphée depuis longtemps ; et de mon côté, j'ai suffisamment tiré sur la corde pour ce soir, et j'ai envie de rentrer à la maison, maintenant.

J'embrasse Becca, qui me sourit d'un air entendu, je serre la main d'Adam ; Steve m'imite pendant que je prends America endormie dans mes bras, et tous les trois, on sort de l'hôtel pour se retrouver dans la rue, enveloppés par la chaleur de cette nuit d'août. Notre appartement n'est pas très loin, tout bien considéré, mais tout de même trop pour faire le trajet à pied, à trois heures du matin, alors que Steve est fatigué et que je transporte America, qui pèse son poids, mine de rien. Par bonheur, un taxi libre passe à côté de nous.

Le trajet est rapide. Steve me regarde, à moitié endormi, un sourire rêveur sur le visage, et je le fixe en silence, et le temps file quelque part sans qu'on s'en aperçoive. Trois secondes plus tard, ou presque, le chauffeur nous dépose à notre porte, et Steve fouille dans sa poche pour lui payer la commission.

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement lorsque l'odeur familière de notre appartement m'enveloppe. La journée a été longue, et la soirée a eu ses moments de perfection tout comme elle a eu ses moments de tension, et somme toute, je suis bien content d'être rentré.

La première chose que je fais est d'aller déposer America dans la chambre-atelier, sur l'un des matelas gonflables. Je lui enlève ses chaussures, je la couvre de son drap fin. Je prends mon temps, parce que je sais que quand je sortirai de cette pièce, Steve m'attendra de l'autre côté de la porte, et l'idée a beau me faire courir des flammes dans les veines, elle fait aussi naître en moi une panique indicible, sans que je sache pourquoi.

Finalement, je ne peux pas repousser le moment plus longtemps, et je sors. Comme prévu, Steve est juste là, appuyé contre le bar. Il me fixe. Ni lui ni moi n'avons dit un mot depuis notre départ de la salle de réception. Un sourire paresseux s'étire sur ses lèvres, et mon cœur s'arrête, parce qu'il est beau, bon dieu, il est beau. Puis il tend la main vers moi et incline légèrement la tête, comme pour m'inciter à me rapprocher. Ce que je fais.

— Tu ne dors pas dans la deuxième chambre ce soir, murmure-t-il.

Je souris, je prends sa main. Je me penche et je l'embrasse, juste parce que je peux. Malgré tout, lorsque nos lèvres se séparent à nouveau, je murmure :

— Je sais que tu attends ça depuis des mois, mais…

— Non, coupe Steve.

Je le regarde, surpris.

— Je n'attends rien de toi, Bucky, chuchote-t-il. Je prends juste ce que tu veux me donner. Et si _ça_ (il m'embrasse), c'est ce que tu veux me donner pour l'instant, je le prends. Et si tu n'es pas prêt à me donner autre chose, ça me va aussi. Tout me va. Tant que tu es là.

Mon cœur fait des bonds désordonnés dans ma poitrine, et je me demande comment ce petit être de rien du tout, si fragile, peut être capable de lire au fond de mon âme comme si tout ce qui s'y trouvait était inscrit en gros sur mon front. Comment il peut me comprendre si bien sans que je dise un seul mot. Ma gorge se serre, à la fois d'émotion et de reconnaissance.

— J'ai envie de toi, je murmure. Tu n'imagines pas. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'aller trop vite et de faire une connerie. J'ai peur de me perdre en chemin si je brûle les étapes.

— Rien ne presse, dit Steve avec un sourire paisible. (Il glisse ses mains autour de mon cou, et l'adoration dans son regard est tellement palpable que je pourrais presque la boire à ses yeux.) Si tu restes.

— Bien sûr, je murmure.

Il m'embrasse à nouveau. Chaque fois que ses lèvres touchent les miennes, j'ai l'impression de boire de l'eau fraîche après avoir traversé des jours dans le désert. Chaque fois.

— Mais tu dors avec moi quand même ?

— Oui.

Il m'entraîne vers sa chambre. Notre chambre. J'y suis quelquefois entré pour récupérer des vêtements (que j'ai fini par stocker dans la chambre d'America), mais de façon générale, c'est la pièce de l'appartement qui me reste la plus étrangère. Un grand lit double, accolé au mur. Une table de nuit de chaque côté, l'une qui croule sous les bouquins écornés, l'autre vide. Une garde-robe. Une bibliothèque remplie de livres. Une chaise recouverte de vêtements jetés dessus pêle-mêle. Au mur, une photo de lui et moi dans le temps, heureux et amoureux.

On n'en est pas encore là, mais on s'en rapproche, petit à petit.

Steve me sourit.

— Bienvenue chez toi.

Et pour la première fois, j'ai l'impression de ne pas être un étranger dans ma propre maison.

Un brossage de dents en règle, un pyjama (je préfère dormir en boxer, mais c'est moi qui ai dit que je ne brûlerais pas les étapes), et une longue séance de bisous horizontaux plus tard, Steve est allongé à côté de moi, la tête sur mon épaule, la main sur mon ventre. Il pousse un soupir de satisfaction si profond que j'ai envie de rire. Je me penche et j'embrasse ses cheveux. Je sais qu'il a envie de me dire qu'il m'aime, et je sais qu'il ne le fait pas parce qu'il ne veut pas me placer dans la délicate position d'être incapable de lui répondre quoi que ce soit en retour, parce que c'est trop tôt, pour moi. Je lui suis reconnaissant de garder le silence sans prendre ses distances.

— Bonne nuit, Bucky, finit-il par murmurer après avoir étouffé un bâillement.

— Bonne nuit, Steve.

.

Lorsque je me réveille le lendemain, j'ai du mal à déterminer où finit mon corps et où commence celui de Steve. Nos jambes sont entremêlées, il est à moitié allongé sur moi, et il a beau avoir l'air tout fragile comme ça, l'animal pèse tout de même son poids.

Ce qui ne change absolument rien au fait que mon cœur se met brutalement à tripler sa cadence et mon sang court dans mes veines à la vitesse de la lumière et dessert surtout un endroit en particulier, un peu plus bas, à moitié sous les draps.

Je pourrais, maintenant. La situation a changé. Mais j'ai dit que j'irais lentement.

D'un autre côté, l'idée d'aller m'occuper de cette érection sous la douche, comme toujours, me fait courir un frisson de désespoir dans le dos. Trop de solitude.

J'attends que l'envie passe (je suis devenu pro à ça, ces derniers jours), puis je m'extirpe doucement de ses bras, j'enfile un tee-shirt et un pantalon, et je m'en vais préparer des pancakes dans la cuisine. Il est six heures du matin. Que je me couche avec les poules ou à quatre heures en rentrant de soirée, mon corps est incapable de se réveiller plus tard. Un reste d'habitude militaire, je suppose.

Tout en préparant mes pancakes dans la cuisine silencieuse (America dort toujours, évidemment), je plonge dans les souvenirs que j'ai réussi à rassembler. Le premier matin où je me suis réveillé aux côtés de Steve après qu'on se soit mis ensemble. Il était sorti de la chambre et m'avait regardé d'un air songeur.

— _Je me demandais si je n'avais pas tout rêvé,_ avait-il dit.

Les pancakes s'empilent dans l'assiette, les plus brûlés vers le fond (il me faut toujours du temps pour trouver le bon dosage), et lorsque le onzième et le douzième grésillent sur la plaque, la porte de la chambre grince. Je me tourne vers Steve, vêtu d'un simple boxer, qui me fixe.

Je souris.

— Tu te demandes si tu n'as pas tout rêvé ?

Il écarquille les yeux, puis s'avance à pas de loups et glisse ses bras autour de mon corps.

— Comment tu le sais ?

— C'est ce que tu avais dit la première fois.

— Tu t'en souviens ? demande-t-il, l'espoir presque douloureux sur ses traits.

Je me penche pour l'embrasser.

— Je m'en souviens.

Pendant un instant, il a l'air d'être sur le point de se mettre à pleurer, mais à la place, il m'adresse un sourire lumineux.

— De quoi d'autre tu te souviens ?

— De quand je t'ai dit que je t'aimais pour la première fois. Ton rendez-vous avec un autre mec. J'étais jaloux. Tu croyais que je me moquais de toi.

Ses yeux boivent mon expression, mes paroles.

— Et tu m'as dit que non, murmure-t-il. Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais depuis des années.

— Je me souviens du moment où j'ai réalisé que j'étais tombé amoureux de toi. Quand je suis tombé dans le ravin, près de chez mes grands-parents. Tu as passé la nuit à pleurer.

Il sourit.

— J'ai cru que j'allais mourir de peur.

— Je me souviens de la première fois qu'on a fait l'amour, je murmure en glissant mes lèvres dans ses cheveux. C'était maladroit et gênant et c'était juste parfait.

Il relève la tête vers moi, les yeux pleins d'émotion.

— Bucky…

Silence. Je m'attends à ce qu'il dise Les Trois Mots.

Et il les dit.

— Tes pancakes brûlent.

— Merde !

La fournée est complètement carbonisée. Je les balance vivement sur le côté de l'assiette pendant que Steve éclate de rire.

— C'est de ta faute ! Tu m'as distrait !

— C'est toi qui as commencé ! s'indigne-t-il.

— Fallait pas te balader en boxer. Comment veux-tu que je me concentre sur autre chose, sinon ?

Il m'adresse un sourire renversant et glisse ses bras autour de mon cou.

— Bon dieu, murmure-t-il, tu m'as manqué.

Puis il se fige, comme s'il avait peur d'avoir dit une connerie, et je glisse mes lèvres sur son front.

— Je sais.

— Je… Je ne voulais pas dire que… Enfin, même sans tes souvenirs, tu…

— Je sais, Stevie. Je comprends. Je suis là, maintenant. Je crois.

Il relève ses beaux yeux bleus vers moi, légèrement humides, et il sourit.

— C'est la première fois depuis ton retour que tu m'appelles Stevie, murmure-t-il.

— C'est la première fois depuis mon retour que j'ai l'impression d'en avoir le droit.

Il me serre contre lui avec force, et on reste comme ça pendant longtemps, immobiles, jusqu'à ce qu'America sorte de la chambre, les yeux bouffis, les cheveux emmêlés, toujours dans sa robe de la veille. Lorsqu'elle nous voit, un énorme sourire éclaire son visage.

— C'est bon, cette fois ? Vous êtes ensemble ?

Steve hausse un sourcil et lève le regard vers moi, attendant ma réponse. Je hoche la tête.

— C'est bon, cette fois.

America se précipite vers nous et se joint à notre câlin, et une bouffée de bonheur pur me parcourt le corps entier.

Je n'ai pas retrouvé tous mes souvenirs, mais j'ai tout de même retrouvé ma famille. Le reste viendra en temps et en heure.

.

* * *

Tadaaaaam !

Ce chapitre n'était pas censé être le dernier, mais en fait, plus je lis cette fin, et plus je me dis que c'est la Fin et que je crois que je vais plutôt juste écrire un épilogue après ça. Vous en pensez quoi ? (Je vous le dis, cette fic est expérimentale...)

A bientôt quoi qu'il en soit !


	29. Epilogue

Salut tout le monde ! Me revoilà !

Par la force des choses (vacances pitoupitou), je n'ai pas updaté cette fic parce que je n'avais pas encore écrit l'épilogue, tout simplement, haha. Et puis j'ai été prise d'une flemme faramineuse. Mais grâce à ma copine Lanae, j'ai pu me retrousser les manches et vous pondre enfin cette fin. Je suis encore désolée pour la brusquesse (chut, ce mot existe, oui oui) de la fin du chapitre précédent, parce que c'est vrai qu'on ne l'a pas sentie venir. Mais sinon j'allais me lancer dans un autre arc complet, et pour être franche, je n'avais 1) ni les connaissances nécessaires en matière de système américain 2) ni le temps de me lancer dans un autre arc qui aurait fait la même taille que le premier x3 J'espère que cette fin vous satisfera quand même !

Merci **_INFINIMENT_** à toutes celles/tous ceux qui ont lu et commenté cette fic sans relâche, ou ponctuellement, ou juste une unique fois. Je suis époustouflée par l'accueil que vous avez réservé à ce petit truc écrit pour un challenge, sans plot de base, écrit à la première personne en plus de ça ! Vous êtes vraiment des lecteurs incroyables, j'vous l'dis !

Merci à mes enregistrés **Vadrym, Zjut, Selenia, Nagron, Eris, Nalou, Maeva,** **Debralovelove, Chocobi, Marluuna, Holybleu,** **Marianclea, Bitch-chwan** , pour vos review sur le chapitre précédent ! J'ai viré mes cookies et du coup j'ai perdu la trace de ce qui me permettait de savoir si je vous avais répondu ou pas, donc j'espère que je n'ai oublié personne... Si c'est le cas, je suis vraiment désolée !

Et merci à mes anonychous aussi :

 **Ila :** Merci !  
 **Desi** : Merci beaucoup ! Relis cette fanfic autant que tu veux, je t'en prie XD Pour ce que j'aurais mis dans le chapitre, si, tu le sauras, je le mettrai en bonus !  
 **Guest** : Guest, je ne sais pas qui tu es ! Mais joyeux anniversaire, en tout cas !  
 **Rhea** : Merci Rhea pour toutes tes reviews ! Je suis ravie que t'aies aimé cette fic !

Merci à **Mégara** pour ses conseils et juste pour son existence de façon générale, même quand le temps de discutailler se fait rare !

Sur ce, bon épilogue !

* * *

Épilogue

.oOo.

Par la baie vitrée, New York s'étend jusqu'à perte de vue. On distingue Brooklyn, de l'autre côté du fleuve, les ponts qui séparent les deux îles , et de côté-ci de la ville, l'Empire State Building et le Chrysler Building. Très très loin, en bas, les gens se pressent dans les rues pour rejoindre Time Square et assister à la descente de la boule qui symbolise le passage à la nouvelle année. Ce n'est que dans quatre heures, mais la circulation est déjà bloquée et les métros sont pleins à craquer.

Tony a tenu à ce qu'on célèbre le réveillon du Nouvel An chez lui, dans sa tour Stark, un bâtiment à la _hauteur_ de son égo. On a de la chance que le ciel soit dégagé, ce soir : très souvent, c'est plutôt un épais brouillard qui entoure les fenêtres du gratte-ciel. Quel est l'intérêt de se faire construire un bâtiment exprès si c'est pour se voir constamment entouré d'une couverture grise nuageuse ?

 _(Parce que tu crois que ta vue qui donne sur la rue et tes pouilleux de voisins vaut mieux que mon immeuble, Barnes ?_ m'a répondu Tony quand je lui ai dit ça, ce à quoi j'ai répondu qu'au moins, on y voyait quelque chose. _Ouais, les culottes distendues de la vieille d'à côté en train de sécher sur le balcon !_ )

(Après ça, je n'ai plus rien trouvé à redire.)

(Ces culottes sont vraiment horribles.)

Je pousse un soupir. J'aimerais bien qu'America soit là, qu'elle regarde par la baie vitrée avec moi. Ça me paraissait important de fêter le Nouvel An avec elle, comme une sorte de signe qui me pousserait à croire que oui, un jour, elle sera bien sous notre garde. Mais sa famille d'accueil a souhaité qu'ils le passent tous ensemble, et on n'a rien pu dire, évidemment. On n'est personne, nous.

Bien sûr, depuis le début, Steve et moi, on savait que le chemin allait être ardu. Qu'on n'avait que peu de chances de succès. Mais on a quand même tenté notre chance. America est partie à la fin du mois d'août, et même si je m'y attendais, c'était tout de même un choc de voir le trou qu'elle laissait dans nos vies.

( _Vois le bon côté des choses, Barnes. Plus personne pour vous empêcher de faire l'amour sur le canapé du salon, toi et Rogers,_ a dit Tony.)

(…)

(Certes.)

Lorsqu'on s'est inscrit dans cette agence d'adoption, la conseillère, qui a pris America en pitié, a dit qu'elle ferait tout pour que notre dossier avance sans anicroche. Elle a même dit que les frais d'adoption ne seraient pas très élevés, car America serait prise en charge par l'État, et que c'était surtout les adoptions dans les agences privées qui coûtaient cher. Elle nous a donné de l'espoir.

Mais quelques jours plus tard à peine, des assistantes sociales sont venues nous l'enlever pour la place en famille d'accueil, et je n'étais pas prêt.

La première famille d'America était vraiment sympa. On pouvait l'appeler tous les soirs, on lui rendait visite, on allait même parfois l'emmener ou la chercher à l'école du quartier, où elle s'est retrouvée inscrite début septembre. Mais ça ne comblait pas le vide qu'elle laissait derrière elle.

Et pourtant, ce n'était que le début. America a changé de famille deux semaines plus tard, car la première n'était qu'une famille à court-terme, habilitée à se charger d'enfants pour des périodes ne dépassant pas un mois, jusqu'à ce qu'on leur trouve une famille à long-terme. Famille n°2. Qui n'est pas aussi compréhensive et aussi arrangeante que la première, malheureusement. Steve pense que c'est parce qu'on est gays. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai, mais il est clair que Famille n°2 cherche à éviter le plus possible nos interactions avec America. Heureusement, Diana et Kate, ses assistances sociales, ont fait en sorte qu'elle puisse au moins nous appeler une fois toutes les semaines, mais bon dieu, c'est long.

— Ça va, Buck ? demande Steve en glissant sa main dans la mienne.

Il me fait sursauter – perdu dans ma contemplation de la baie vitrée, je ne l'avais pas entendu approcher. Je me tourne vers lui et j'enfouis mon nez dans ses cheveux blonds pour respirer son odeur. Quand j'ai le mal d'America, c'est la seule chose qui arrive à me calmer.

Il sait très bien ce que je ressens, parce qu'il ressent la même chose. Quand on s'est réveillés, ce matin, on a tout de suite su que ce serait un jour plus difficile que les autres. Même les pancakes n'ont pas le même goût, dans ces cas-là.

— Je veux voir America.

Je sais que j'ai l'air d'un gamin chouineur, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

— Je sais, dit Steve en posant sa tête contre mon épaule. On pourra lui parler demain, la famille l'a promis.

— C'était tellement important pour moi qu'on passe le Nouvel An en famille.

— Je sais, répète Steve. Mais ça ne change rien, Buck. On finira par la récupérer, je te promets.

Il ne devrait pas promettre à la légère. Qu'est-ce qu'il en sait ? D'accord, on s'est inscrits dans le programme d'adoption, on suit les cours obligatoires pour devenir de bons parents (c'était nécessaire, après ce jour terrifiant où on est rentrés à l'appartement et où America avait manqué de faire brûler la cuisine en voulant préparer le dîner pendant notre absence…), et même nos finances ont augmenté depuis que Steve a même trouvé un poste de professeur d'art dans un collège, et que Zhao An a décidé de m'employer à plein temps (Steve croit qu'elle en pince pour moi) ; mais malgré tout, les mois défilent les uns après les autres, et même si tous ceux du service d'adoption à qui on a affaire savent qu'on veut adopter America, les assistantes, la conseillère, le juge, j'ai quand même l'impression que rien n'avance.

— Tu crois vraiment, Steve ?

— Bien sûr ! Bucky, America reviendra vivre avec nous. C'est certain. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Évidemment, Steve a toujours été beaucoup plus optimiste que moi. J'avais dit que je prendrais modèle sur lui.

Je me recule pour le fixer. Il est malade, aujourd'hui, ce qui n'a rien de bien étonnant, puisqu'il est généralement constamment malade à partir du 1er septembre jusqu'au 1er avril. Il porte autour du cou une grosse écharpe de laine que je lui ai achetée il y a deux ans pour son noël. Prise individuellement, j'aime beaucoup sa couleur bleu cobalt qui fait ressortir ses yeux (c'est la raison pour laquelle je lui ai achetée, après tout), mais ce soir, elle jure terriblement avec son costume cravate noir et sa chemise blanche. Tony insistait pour qu'on soit tous sur notre trente-et-un, et j'ai insisté pour que Steve ne sorte pas le cou à découvert, et l'ensemble est loin d'être assorti, mais c'est adorable.

J'ébouriffe ses cheveux. Il a le nez rouge et gonflé à force de le moucher, mais au moins, ce n'est qu'un simple rhume, et pas une pneumonie, comme j'en ai peur chaque année. (Un jour, quand on aura adopté America, on ira s'installer à Hawaii et Steve ne sera plus jamais malade.) Il me sourit. Chaque matin, quand je me réveille, je me demande si c'est aujourd'hui, le jour où Steve arrêtera de me regarder avec des étoiles dans les yeux dès qu'il les pose sur moi. Chaque matin, quand il me sert mon café, je me dis que ce n'est pas pour tout de suite.

Pendant longtemps, je me suis demandé si c'était parce qu'il était heureux de me retrouver après ma disparition ou s'il m'avait toujours regardé comme ça. Maintenant que j'ai probablement retrouvé la majorité de mes souvenirs, je sais qu'il m'a toujours regardé comme ça.

— Tu te souviens de la fois où tu étais tellement occupé à me contempler que tu as marché dans une merde de chien ?

Steve écarquille les yeux, éberlué.

— Non, dit-il. J'ai vraiment fait ça ?

— Oh ouais, dis-je en me mettant à rire. C'était mythique. Ça ne devait faire que quelques mois qu'on était ensemble, on marchait dans la rue, tu me regardais, et _paf._ Une grosse bouse sous le pied.

— T'inventes, là, proteste Steve. Je m'en souviens pas du tout.

Je souris. Je l'envie un peu, quelque part. L'inconvénient, quand on revient d'une amnésie, c'est qu'on se sent _obligé_ de se rappeler de tout ce qui s'est passé de notre naissance jusqu'à la veille, même les choses qu'on aurait oubliées en temps normal. J'envie Steve de pouvoir dire qu'il ne s'en rappelle pas sans se poser les questions que je me pose inévitablement, _est-ce que j'avais oublié avant l'accident ou est-ce que j'ai oublié à cause de l'accident ? Est-ce que je suis censé m'en souvenir ? Est-ce que ça finira par me revenir ?_ À mon avis, ces questions me perturberont jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Malgré tout, au jour le jour, je m'émerveille régulièrement des progrès que j'ai faits depuis Grand Central. Au moins, chaque fois que Steve me dit "hé, tu te souviens de…", et que ça a un rapport avec lui, je m'en souviens – et tant que j'ai retrouvé tous mes souvenirs de Steve, c'est le plus important.

Bien sûr, les plus pénibles me sont revenus aussi. J'ai eu l'impression de traverser un deuxième deuil quand je me suis rappelé du jour où mes parents sont morts, mais après avoir réfléchi, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux la tristesse qui accompagne mes souvenirs d'eux que l'indifférence qui allait avec l'oubli.

Je me souviens de ce qui s'est passé entre Clint et Natasha, et pourquoi tout le monde s'est mis à rire quand j'ai demandé s'ils étaient ensemble. (Mais je ne dirai jamais à Natasha que je m'en souviens. Je n'ai pas envie de mourir.)

Je me souviens de ce qui s'est passé à l'anniversaire de Steve il y a deux ans, et pourquoi Tony était si embarrassé. (Je lui ai envoyé un sms dès l'instant où le souvenir m'est revenu. C'est toujours appréciable d'avoir un moyen de pression sur Tony Stark.)

Je me souviens même de Toro, mon premier baiser, celui dont Steve était tellement jaloux. (Si on peut appeler ça un baiser. J'ai terminé avec une lèvre en sang. Pas étonnant que Steve n'en ait jamais entendu parler.)

Malgré tout, l'amnésie reste une cicatrice sur ma vie qui a du mal à se refermer, et moi, j'ai du mal à me sortir de l'état d'esprit qui l'accompagne. J'ai l'impression de développer petit à petit une phobie de l'oubli. Mon téléphone est encombré des centaines de photos que je prends chaque jour (même les plus petits rien, la rue en bas, ma patronne Zhao An, les œuvres de Steve.) Mais Pepper m'a conseillé un psychiatre, que je vois depuis quelques semaines, et peut-être qu'un jour, l'Amnésie ne sera plus qu'une simple trace, un moment de ma vie dénué d'importance, un simple souvenir. (L'ironie.)

L'avantage, c'est que pour tous les souvenirs précédemment oubliés, je sais que je n'en raterai aucun en ce qui concerne America.

Je soupire.

Steve me prend le visage dans ses deux mains.

— Déprime pas, Bucky. Demain, déjà, on ira la voir, ok ? Et ensuite, on continuera à se battre pour elle. C'est comme ça que ça se passe. On en était conscient dès le début. On n'arrêtera pas de se battre, c'est tout.

Je regarde les yeux bleus de Steve, son nez rouge (Tony l'a comparé à Rudolphe le Renne tout l'après-midi. Vers dix-huit heures, Steve, qui préparait la pâte pour les bonhommes de pain d'épice, était tellement ulcéré qu'il lui a jeté une cuillère en bois qui l'a frappé en plein sur le front. Depuis, Tony n'arrête pas de râler à cause de la marque rouge que la cuillère a laissée), et je me penche pour l'embrasser.

— Eh là ! crie Tony de l'autre côté de la pièce. Interdiction à tous les couples de se faire des bisous tant que ma Pepper n'est pas arrivée ! Compris, Barnes ?!

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait être punis du fait que Pepper ne soit pas encore là, répond Steve en fronçant les sourcils. C'est de la tyrannie.

— C'est de la solidarité, Rogers, où est passé ton esprit de Noël ? Et c'est aussi pour me venger de la cuillère que tu m'as envoyée sur la gueule.

— Ça t'apprendra à me comparer à Rudolphe ! crie Steve, indigné.

Ses joues prennent la même teinte que son nez, et je le prend par les bras pour le calmer. Malgré tout ce qu'il fait pour me réconforter, c'est une mauvaise journée pour lui aussi, et il est à fleur de peau. Et c'est toujours extrêmement désagréable d'avoir Tony Stark dans les parages lorsqu'on est à fleur de peau.

— Tony, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils. Ferme-la un peu.

Tony ouvre la bouche pour protester. Je hausse un sourcil.

— Ou je raconte l'Incident de l'anniversaire de Steve 2015.

Tony referme aussitôt la bouche. Puis il se détourne et se dirige vers la cuisine en grommelant des malédictions à notre encontre. Victoire.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Natasha, en train de lire sur le canapé, lève les yeux vers moi.

— Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois au courant d'un truc sur lui que j'ignore, soupire-t-elle. Tu ne veux pas me le dire ? On se dit tout, toi et moi.

— Déjà, un : c'est faux, et deux : si je te le disais, ça perdrait toute son efficacité. C'est une arme fabuleuse, et j'y tiens. Tu n'as qu'à attendre son prochain moment embarrassant.

— Rien ne l'embarrasse, dit-elle en baissant à nouveau les yeux vers son livre. C'est bien le problème.

— Ça, c'est ce que tu crois. Mais je te garantis que c'est faux. Il faut juste tomber au bon moment.

Tout comme nous, Natasha est venue dans l'après-midi pour aider Tony à préparer le gargantuesque repas de Nouvel An. Évidemment, elle a passé toute l'après-midi à se plaindre que Tony aurait pu engager un traiteur et qu'il était radin (et Tony est beaucoup de choses, mais pas radin, ça c'est sûr), mais Tony a répliqué que ça n'avait aucun intérêt si la nourriture n'était pas faite maison, et qu'en plus personne ne faisait le pavlova comme elle. Ce à quoi Natasha a répliqué que le pavlova n'était même pas un gâteau russe, mais néo-zélandais (mais elle s'est tout de même radoucie).

Vers dix-neuf heures, tout était terminé, et les autres invités de Tony ont commencé à arriver. Sharon Carter a débarqué à grand bruit, comme d'habitude. Quand je l'ai revue pour la toute première fois, en juin dernier, et que je me suis dit au fond de moi que j'avais du mal à la supporter, je pensais que c'était parce que j'étais encore trop à vif, trop fraîchement traumatisé, et pour être honnête, même la présence de Tony, Clint et Nat me terrorisait.

Avec le temps, j'ai pu me rendre compte que j'ai toujours un peu de mal à supporter Sharon. Je ne sais absolument pas d'où ça vient, mais comme elle se montre toujours très amicale envers moi (et surtout envers Steve, et je me demande si ce n'est pas le nœud du problème…), je me contente généralement de cacher ma légère antipathie et d'éviter de lui parler quand c'est possible. Je n'échappe jamais à son câlin de bonjour et à ses questions incessantes sur mon état de santé, mais en serrant les dents et les fesses, ça passe plus ou moins.

Clint est arrivé avec elle. J'ai retrouvé assez de souvenirs pour savoir que je n'étais pas particulièrement proche de Clint, avant l'Amnésie, mais un soir, alors qu'on était dans un bar avec toute notre troupe d'amis, en octobre, il est resté avec moi au comptoir et m'a raconté, dans le plus grand secret, qu'il avait des problèmes de mémoire, lui aussi, depuis un accident de la route qui l'a également rendu sourd d'une oreille. J'ai voulu lui demander pourquoi il ne m'en avait pas parlé avant, mais avant même de poser la question, je connaissais la réponse. C'est toujours un traumatisme pour lui.

Après ça, on a commencé à sortir tous les deux, lui et moi. Il a eu l'air soulagé de trouver quelqu'un à qui il pouvait tout raconter sans être jugé. Je me souviens lui avoir dit que ce n'était pas notre bande d'amis qui allait le juger, puisqu'ils ne m'avaient pas jugé moi ; mais le cerveau a une manière particulière de fonctionner, et je me suis dit qu'il faudrait plus que quelques bons conseils pour le faire changer d'avis.

— C'est pour ça que tu refuses de sortir avec Natasha ? je lui ai demandé ce soir-là. Parce que tu as peur qu'elle l'apprenne ?

Il est devenu écarlate et n'a pas répondu. J'ai pris ça pour un oui.

J'avais justement retrouvé les souvenirs en questions quelques jours plus tôt. La situation : Clint, de toute évidence amoureux de Natasha depuis leur première rencontre à la fac. Natasha, croqueuse d'hommes invétérée, qui a posé un jour ses yeux de déesse sur Clint, le mortel.

Et qui s'est pris un vent de la force d'une tornade. C'était probablement le premier rejet que Natasha avait jamais essuyé, et la chose a eu l'air hilarante aux yeux des autres. L'arroseur arrosé, en quelque sorte. Un sacré retour de bâton.

Mais Natasha a pleuré toute une soirée sur mon épaule, peu de temps après, et je crois que personne n'a jamais compris à quel point elle s'était sentie blessée par le rejet de Clint. Et personne n'a jamais compris non plus pourquoi Clint l'avait repoussée.

Jusqu'à moi, ce soir-là.

Bien sûr, par respect pour Natasha (et par envie de ne pas me faire brutalement assassiner), je n'ai pas raconté à Clint qu'elle avait trempé mon tee-shirt avec ses larmes à cause de lui. Je lui ai juste dit qu'il risquait peut-être de passer à côté de quelque chose d'important. Il a haussé les épaules et a fini sa bière. C'était en octobre. Pas d'avancée depuis.

Chaque chose en son temps, je suppose.

Pour l'instant, Clint est assis à côté de Natasha sur le canapé. L'avantage, c'est qu'en dehors de son refus total de parler du Râteau (ou même de _mentionner_ le mot "Râteau"), Natasha ne tient absolument pas rancune à Clint. J'imagine que l'ambiance de notre groupe d'amis aurait été bizarre, si c'était le cas, mais par chance, ils s'entendent bien. Très bien, même. C'est probablement ce qu'il y a de tragique dans leur relation, les voir si semblables, si proches, complètement dingues l'un de l'autre (même si Natasha mourrait plutôt que de l'avouer), et en train de tourner sur deux axes de rotation qui ne se croiseront sans doute jamais.

Mais j'ai promis que je ne m'en mêlerais pas.

En dehors de Clint et de Sharon, il y aussi Bruce, un collègue de Tony que je rencontre pour la première fois et qui a l'air très gentil, Happy, le garde du corps habituel de Tony, qui a l'air si mal à l'aise dans son rôle d'invité qu'il continue à se tenir debout près de la porte comme s'il montait la garde, Rhodes, un ami de Tony colonel dans l'armée, et Pepper, sur qui Tony se jette comme un mort de soif sur une bouteille d'eau. (Beurk. Même Steve et moi, on n'en est pas à ce point-là, et ça veut dire quelque chose.)

Sam arrive un peu plus tard, sur le coup de vingt heures trente, alors qu'on a déjà commencé à entamer le repas. Lorsqu'il entre dans la pièce, tout le monde se lève pour se précipiter sur lui et l'étouffer de câlins (ou plutôt, Steve, Nat, Clint, Tony, Sharon et moi, mais ça fait déjà beaucoup de monde).

— Hé, laissez-moi respirer ! se met à rire Sam.

Personne ne le laisse parler (et encore moins respirer). Ça fait un mois et demi qu'on ne l'a pas vu, depuis qu'il est parti habiter à Washington après avoir trouvé un travail de psychologue dans une association de vétérans. La séparation a été dure, voire déchirante pour Steve, qui perdait un ami qu'il voyait au moins toutes les semaines. Sam lui a répliqué qu'ils n'arrêteraient pas pour autant d'être en contact, et aussi que Steve n'avait plus tant besoin de lui, maintenant qu'il m'avait retrouvé, mais Steve a tout de même passé une semaine entière à déprimer.

Après dix longues minutes, Sam réussit enfin à se débarrasser de ses affaires et à s'asseoir à table avec nous. Évidemment, tout le monde le bombarde de questions sur son nouveau travail.

— Ça se passe très bien, dit-il avec un sourire. Évidemment, ce n'est pas toujours évident d'entendre les histoires qu'ils ont à raconter, mais j'ai vraiment l'impression de les aider et ça me rend heureux.

Tony secoue la tête, comme éberlué à l'idée que quelqu'un d'aussi profondément _bon_ puisse exister. Il faut reconnaître que Sam est un type exceptionnel, et mon opinion à ce sujet n'a jamais changé depuis le jour où il m'a ramassé dans la rue, un jour de juin. (Il ne m'en a jamais voulu pour l'avoir retourné comme une crêpe et fait tomber sur le trottoir, et ça, ça en dit long. Il a hurlé de rire le jour où je lui ai dit que je pensais qu'il avait le syndrome de Tourette, à l'entendre crier dans la rue derrière moi, puis il a ouvert de grands yeux horrifiés en réalisant que c'était parce que je ne connaissais pas le mot qu'il criait, qui était en fait mon propre prénom. Et là, c'est moi qui me suis mis à rire devant son expression de biche prise entre les phares d'une voiture. Maintenant, je sais ce que c'est, un Bucky.)

— T'as des collègues sexy, au moins ?

La question vient de Tony, évidemment. À notre grande surprise, Sam se racle la gorge, et c'est difficile à dire, mais j'ai bien l'impression que ses joues deviennent deux teintes plus sombres. Tony se frotte les mains d'un air jubilatoire.

— Crache le morceau, Wilson ! T'as rencontré quelqu'un ?

— J'ai rencontré des tas de gens, Tony, répond Sam avec un calme admirable. C'est généralement comme ça que ça se passe quand tu vas vivre dans une autre ville.

— Sémantique, Wilson, tu m'as très bien compris !

Tout le monde est suspendu aux lèvres de Sam, qui finit par soupirer et lâche :

— Eh bien, j'ai fait la connaissance d'une fille, Maria…

Il n'a pas le temps d'aller plus loin que quelqu'un sonne à la porte de l'appartement. JARVIS, apparemment, n'a pas jugé bon de prévenir Tony qu'un nouvel invité était arrivé dans le hall d'entrée.

Tony se lève brusquement, en faisant tomber son couteau et sa fourchette par terre.

— C'est pour moi ! braille-t-il. C'est moi qui m'en charge !

Une lueur de détraqué dans le regard, il se dirige vers la porte. Je jette un regard déconcerté à Pepper. Ça ne m'aurait pas étonné qu'il se précipite à la porte pour l'accueillir, si elle n'était pas encore arrivée, mais qui d'autre peut bien être digne de l'agitation de Tony Stark ?

La porte s'ouvre. Tout le monde regarde, intrigué.

— BUCKYYYYYYY ! STEEEEEEVE !

Mon cœur bondit hors de ma poitrine. Ma chaise tombe par terre quand je me lève. Un petit bout de gamine de huit ans se précipite vers moi à la vitesse d'un ouragan.

— Mer !

Un boulet de canon se jette dans mes bras, et je suis en train d'halluciner, je suis forcément en train d'halluciner. Famille n°2 a dit qu'on verrait America demain, et ils ne sont pas du genre à revenir sur leur parole… Et pourtant, elle est là, dans mes bras, enveloppée d'un gros manteau bordé de fourrure synthétique, avec des collants en laine et des Mary-Janes noires vernies, les joues rouges de froid, et elle m'enveloppe de son odeur, l'odeur unique d'America, et ses cheveux noirs me chatouillent le nez et me donnent envie d'éternuer, et ça ne peut pas être vrai, mais c'est impossible que ce soit faux.

Quelque chose s'écrase contre nous, et je sens les bras minces de Steve se refermer de toute leur force sur America et moi, et le monde se réduit à nous trois, là, notre petite famille, pendant un instant d'éternité, jusqu'à ce qu'America gigote pour que je la fasse descendre, parce qu'elle ne peut pas rester sans bouger trop longtemps, évidemment.

Et je continue à la fixer, éberlué, et Steve à côté de moi est tout aussi médusé. America nous adresse un grand sourire plein de trous.

— Je suis là ! s'exclame-t-elle. Surprise !

Maintenant que je recommence à prendre conscience de mon environnement, je vois Becca et Adam, à la porte, eux-mêmes enveloppés d'un gros manteau, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. À côté, Tony a l'air profondément satisfait de lui-même.

Steve n'en revient toujours pas. (Moi non plus.)

— Mais… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Merry ?

(C'est le nouveau surnom d'America, que ses copines d'école lui ont donné, et elle refuse de se faire appeler par autre chose à présent, à part "Mer".)

— Becca est venue me chercher ! s'exclame-t-elle. On a dit qu'on allait vous faire une surprise ! C'est trop bien, hein ?

"Trop bien" ne rend vraiment pas justice à la situation, à vrai dire. Je dirais plutôt "miraculeux", personnellement. Je m'accroupis à côté d'elle.

— Mais… et ta famille ? Ils n'ont rien dit ?

— Non ! s'exclame America. Becca leur a parlé pendant un moment tout bas dans la cuisine, et ensuite, ils sont sortis et ils m'ont dit d'aller me préparer pour le réveillon !

Becca arrive à côté de moi, et je la serre avec force dans mes bras.

— Merci, Becks, je murmure dans son oreille. Merci.

Elle ne peut pas avoir la moindre idée d'à quel point son geste compte pour moi, mais elle me serre en retour, pendant que Steve vole un autre câlin à America. Lorsqu'on se recule, Becca a la même lueur un peu fofolle dans les yeux que Tony.

— De rien, frangin. Ce soir, on est venus léger, mais on ira chercher ses affaires mardi, d'accord ?

— Quelles affaires ?

— Quelles affaires ? répètent en chœur Steve et America.

— Ses _affaires,_ répond Becca. Elle ne va pas revenir habiter chez vous sans ses affaires, pas vrai ?

Un silence tombe sur la pièce. Il dure au moins deux secondes. Quand le temps s'arrête, c'est long, deux secondes.

Puis America se met à hurler, un cri strident qui fait repartir le cours du temps, et elle se jette sur Becca.

— Quoi ? murmure Steve, complètement hébété. Hein ?

Moi, je n'ose rien dire. Si c'est bien ce que je crois, j'ai l'impression que le simple fait d'ouvrir la bouche risque de me faire fondre en larmes. J'ai peur de me tromper.

Jusqu'à ce que Becca s'exclame, America toujours dans les bras :

— C'est fait, Bucky ! Steve ! C'est fait ! Le juge a accepté ! Diana m'a contactée. Il faudra aller signer tous les papiers, mais America est à vous !

Le monde s'arrête à nouveau. Steve tombe sur une chaise. America serre Becca contre elle en hurlant et agitant les pieds. Autour de nous, tout le monde crie de joie ou applaudit, et je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui se passe, vraiment pas.

Jusqu'à ce qu'America se jette une nouvelle fois sur moi après être descendue de Becca, et qu'elle crie :

— Vous êtes vraiment mes papas, maintenant !

Je suis papa.

Quand j'étais plus jeune, je pensais que je deviendrais papa d'un beau bébé dans une chambre d'hôpital, en train de serrer la main de ma femme allongée sur son lit (ou de Steve allongé sur son lit, mais j'ai vite compris que ça risquait d'être compliqué, pour le coup).

Je n'aurais jamais cru devenir papa d'une petite fille de huit ans dans le salon de Tony Stark, le 31 décembre à 20h49, au 43ème étage d'un des plus hauts gratte-ciels de New York.

Mais l'important, dans tout ça, c'est que Steve et moi, on est papas.

Steve, toujours assis sur sa chaise, a fondu en sanglots, et je crois que je ne suis pas beaucoup mieux. Mer se faufile entre ses jambes et referme ses bras autour de lui, et je les fixe, incapable d'y croire. J'ai ma famille sous les yeux, recomposée en direct.

Et c'est là que je réalise que je ne suis pas devenu papa dans le salon de Tony Stark, le 31 décembre à 20h49. Je suis devenu papa quelque part au cours du mois de mai ou de juin, quand j'ai pris Merry sous mon aile et que je me suis attachée à elle sans m'en rendre compte. Je suis devenu papa tout naturellement, sans même en avoir conscience. Tout comme Steve.

Et je les aime tellement, bon dieu, je les aime tellement.

Et la soirée défile comme dans un rêve, Becca qui m'attire de côté pour me dire que c'est Tony qui a mis son grain de sel pour accélérer la décision du juge et qui a réglé les frais nécessaires ( _Rebecca Barnes,_ hurle Tony, _tu avais juré que tu garderais ça pour toi !)_ , Tony qui manque de s'étouffer quand je le serre contre moi pour le remercier, et qui me repousse un peu brutalement, les joues si rouges que Pepper éclate de rire, Sam qui nous félicite avec un grand sourire chaleureux, Nat et Clint qui nous serrent contre eux d'un air profondément ému (surtout Clint, en fait, parce que Nat n'a pas souvent l'air profondément émue, mais je vois tout de même dans ses yeux à quel point elle est contente), Adam qui nous serre solennellement la main, à Steve et moi, pour nous dire qu'il nous félicite et qu'il espère qu'il sera un aussi bon père que nous ( _Quoi ?! Becca, t'es enceinte ?!) (_ _Quoi ?! Becca, tu ne leur avais pas dit ?!) (ADAM ! JE T'AVAIS DIT DE NE LE DIRE À PERSONNE AVANT UN MOIS !),_ Sharon qui tamponne avec son mouchoir une larme au coin de son œil en nous assurant qu'on sera de merveilleux parents et qu'elle sera toujours là pour un après-midi babysitting au besoin (à la grande joie de Merry, qui adore Sharon parce qu'elle passe son temps à jouer avec elle), et Steve, qui n'a plus juste de étoiles mais des galaxies entières dans les yeux, et qui me regarde comme si c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie, et _c'est_ probablement un des plus beaux jours de sa vie – en tout cas, c'est un des miens.

Et lorsqu'on se pose devant la télé pour regarder le compte à rebours diminuer avant la nouvelle année, Merry en train de bondir d'excitation entre Steve et moi, la main chaude de Steve dans la mienne, je réalise que je n'aurais jamais connu ça si un alien et le Hulk n'avaient pas traversé le toit de Grand Central, par un matin de mai.

Et je réalise que je ne changerais rien de ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là.

.oOo.

.oOo. FIN .oOo.

.oOo.

* * *

Fiou ! Gens ! J'ai du mal à croire que cette fic soit finie. Merci à tous de l'avoir lue jusque là ! J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas noyés dans la guimauve. J'aime les happy endings.

Je sais que vous étiez frustrés de ne pas avoir de smut, et comme j'en ai écrit un avant de décider que j'allais foutre un épilogue à la place, je vous le mettrai en bonus pour que vous ne soyez pas trop lésés (même s'il n'a rien d'extraordinaire, je vous préviens, parce que moi et le smut, on ne s'entend pas très bien quand je suis censée en écrire).

Je verrai ce que j'ai à vous refourguer d'autre, à mon avis, vous aurez un ou deux petits chapitres bonus ! Je vais peut-être les mettre tous en même temps, on verra bien selon leur longueur.

Sur ce, j'ai été ravie d'avoir fait tout ce chemin avec vous ! Je suis en train de plancher sur mes fics encore en cours, dont aucune n'est sur le fandom Captain America, mais une fois que ce sera fini, on se reverra probablement avec de nouvelles fics !

See you there, folks !


	30. Bonus

Salut tout le monde !

Merci à tous pour vos reviews sur l'épilogue de cette fic, **Dryptéis, Selenia, Nalou, Minaerin, Cerise, Nagron, Vadrym, Zjut, Rhea, LolaLola, swmo** (eh oui ! Merci beaucoup en tout cas ! Pour Murder Coffee, ça viendra... un jour XD), **Debra, Marluuna, Chocobi, Holybleu, Clélia, Elisa** (oooh, c'est chou XD Merci !), **Marianclea, Desi** (ah ah mais non enfin, ils passeraient pas le Nouvel An sans America ! Merci beaucoup :D).

Vous êtes des **AMOURS !**

Voilà donc des bonus pour vous ! Ce sont des chapitres un peu sans queue ni tête que j'avais écrits avant de décider de changer de cap (haha, vous l'avez ?) et d'écrire l'épilogue. Du coup c'est un peu la suite de l'histoire avant l'épilogue, sauf que vous savez ce qui se passe après du coup ^^ (Puis y'avait un petit lemon, et j'ai cru comprendre que ça vous ferait plaisir que je le mette...)

Donc voilà ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

.

.oOo.

 _Steve_

.oOo.

.

Lorsque je me réveille, il est six heures, et les premières lueurs du jour s'infiltrent dans la chambre. La ciel, à travers les stores de la fenêtre, a l'air d'un bleu pur. Quelques étoiles scintillent encore légèrement, sur le point de disparaître. Ça va être une belle journée.

La température de la pièce excède déjà la moyenne (Steve refuse de dormir avec la climatisation (finalement réparée) parce que ça lui donne mal à la gorge), et ma peau est moite et brûlante. Surtout que j'ai un koala agrippé à moi comme à une branche.

Je repousse légèrement Steve, qui s'accroche encore plus fort. C'est loin d'être un incident isolé ; je pense que c'est sa manière de se rassurer vis-à-vis de ma présence. Depuis qu'il en a l'autorisation, il me touche sans cesse, que ce soit pour passer sa main dans mes cheveux ou la poser sur mon épaule, ou agripper mon bras quand on sort en ville et glisser ses doigts entre les mains. La nuit, il est encore plus avide ; il entremêle ses jambes avec les miennes, il me serre comme une peluche, il m'étouffe de baisers.

(Je ne me plains pas, évidemment. Sauf quand il fait très chaud, comme aujourd'hui.)

Parfois, le matin, il glisse sa main dans mon boxer et s'occupe lui-même de mon immanquable érection matinale. Et je lui rends la pareille.

J'aimerais bien que ce soit un de ces matins.

Je glisse mes lèvres dans son cou pour le réveiller. Il est toujours grognon quand on le réveille, mais lorsqu'il se rend compte que c'est moi, il se met aussitôt à rayonner. Je n'arrive pas à m'en lasser.

— Mmmfffhh, grogne-t-il. (Très sexy.)

J'étouffe mon rire et je continue à lécher sa peau, la main glissant sur sa hanche. Il tourne la tête pour se dégager en marmonnant des mots inintelligibles, et j'embrasse son épaule, puisqu'elle se présente à moi.

Il sent le sommeil, son odeur à lui, unique, et j'ai le palpitant qui s'emballe dans ma poitrine. Je suis dingue de lui. Je glisse mon nez dans sa nuque.

— Je t'aime.

Je ne lui ai pas encore dit, ça – du moins, pas depuis mon retour. Mais mon cœur va exploser, sinon, et c'est le seul moyen d'éviter ça.

Il tourne la tête vers moi et entrouvre ses yeux bleus, embrumés de sommeil.

— Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? murmure-t-il d'une voix rauque.

— Je t'aime, Stevie.

Je pose mes lèvres sur l'arrondi de son épaule, une nouvelle fois. Il me fixe en silence, choqué, puis un sourire naît lentement sur ses lèvres. Il se retourne entièrement vers moi et entoure mon cou de ses mains, les yeux débordant d'émotion.

— Moi aussi, Buck. Moi aussi, je t'aime.

J'ai envie de lui – j'ai _besoin_ de lui, comme j'ai besoin d'air pour respirer. Je glisse mes doigts sous son boxer, tout en le fixant dans les yeux d'un air interrogateur, et il hoche la tête doucement. Je le comprends si bien, maintenant, que j'ai presque l'impression de pouvoir lire dans ses pensées.

Ce n'est que maintenant que je mesure à quel point ça aurait été horrible de ne jamais retrouver tous ces souvenirs avec lui. Tout l'intensité de notre amour perdue, dissipée dans l'air, écrasée sous les briques d'un toit détruit. Et ne même pas savoir que j'avais connu ça.

Le plus fou, c'est que ça ne va probablement pas s'arrêter là. Mes souvenirs me reviennent de façon journalière, maintenant, mais il m'en reste encore beaucoup à découvrir. Et à chaque nouveau qui revient, mon cœur se gonfle encore plus d'amour pour lui. Chaque jour, je l'aime un peu plus que la veille.

Je l'embrasse. Ça fait des mois qu'on n'a pas fait l'amour, lui et moi, et je ne me souviens même pas de la dernière fois, mais mon corps a gardé des automatismes. Il sait d'instinct où le caresser pour lui tirer un gémissement, et où ne pas le toucher pour éviter qu'il se recule. Je pose mes lèvres sur son ventre si fin. Il détestait qu'on puisse apercevoir ses côtes à travers sa peau, avant. Il trouvait que ça lui donnait l'air d'un anorexique, _mais je ne suis pas anorexique,_ disait-il, _je suis juste mince !_ Ma vénération pour son corps lui a donné une nouvelle confiance en lui, dont il manquait cruellement.

À présent, je le sens tendu, un peu nerveux, comme s'il pensait que mon amnésie a changé mes goûts en même temps, ou la façon dont je le vois. Mais il est toujours mon Stevie, avec le corps le plus parfait au monde.

Mais d'une certaine façon, moi aussi, j'ai peur. J'ai peur de faire l'amour d'une façon différente, et que ça ne lui plaise pas. J'ai peur d'être John plus que Bucky.

Il passe sa main dans mes cheveux et sourit.

— Je te vois réfléchir, chuchote-t-il. Ne réfléchis pas. Fais.

Alors je fais.

— De quoi tu as envie ?

— Prends-moi, répond-il aussitôt. Fais-moi l'amour.

Il y a du lubrifiant dans la table de chevet. Pas de préservatifs. (Forcément, ça fait dix ans qu'on est ensemble.) J'hésite.

— Tu as couché avec quelqu'un d'autre, pendant ces quarante jours d'absence ? plaisante-t-il.

— Bien sûr que non.

— Moi non plus.

Dans ce cas.

C'est si simple, de le toucher. Si naturel. C'est comme si mon corps entier était fait pour ça. Comme si le sien était fait pour recevoir mes caresses.

— Tu peux pas imaginer, murmure-t-il, à quel point j'en avais envie.

Oh si, je peux imaginer. J'en avais _vraiment_ envie, moi aussi.

Impatient, il refuse que je perde trop de temps en préliminaires. Il essaie sans cesse de me pousser à aller plus vite. (Cette tête de bourrique.)

— Allez, Bucky, murmure-t-il. Dépêche-toi. Je vais mourir.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

— Non, Rogers, tu ne vas pas mourir pour deux minutes supplémentaires. Je n'ai pas envie de te faire mal.

— Tu ne me feras pas mal !

— Et j'ai envie de profiter, je rétorque. Je ne me souviens plus de la dernière fois qu'on a fait l'amour. Je veux savourer celle-ci, tu comprends ?

Ça, ça lui cloue le bec. Il me fixe.

— Ok, murmure-t-il.

Ceci étant dit, malgré tout, quand je m'enfonce à l'intérieur de lui, j'ai l'impression de revivre. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va jaillir de ma poitrine pour s'envoler loin d'ici. Il referme ses jambes dans mon dos et ses bras autour de mon cou.

C'est à la fois familier et inhabituel, et la sensation est très perturbante, mais par-dessus tout, c'est la félicité absolue. Je m'étais rendu compte, ces dernières semaines, que le sexe m'avait manqué, mais je ne savais pas à quel point. Là, à le tenir entre mes bras, mes lèvres dans son cou, ses bras dans mon dos, tout le reste du monde disparaît. Il n'y a plus que nous deux, ensemble dans ce lit, augmentant la température déjà élevée de la pièce, peau humide contre peau humide, et les gémissements qu'il essaie de toutes ses forces d'étouffer pour ne pas réveiller America.

C'est probablement la meilleure façon pour moi de lui montrer à quel point je l'aime, et il ne s'y trompe pas. Il me comprend parfaitement. Il passe une main sur mon front en sueur, enlève les cheveux qui y sont collés, coince mes mèches derrière mes oreilles, le sourire aux lèvres. Je pourrais rester des heures comme ça, à le contempler.

— Je t'aime, murmure-t-il. J'ai voulu te le dire tellement de fois, ces derniers mois, mais je ne pouvais pas. Maintenant, j'ai le droit. Je t'aime, Bucky.

Je l'embrasse.

Je voudrais vivre à l'intérieur de son corps pour toujours.

.

— C'était quand, la dernière fois qu'on a fait l'amour ?

Il est allongé à côté de moi, la tête sur mon épaule, encore un peu essoufflé, et trace du bout du doigt des motifs sur mon torse.

— La veille du jour où on est allés au MOMA, dit-il après un silence.

— Ah oui, celle qui a suivi le sexe par téléphone ? Où tu disais que tu avais mal aux reins ? Je ne m'en souviens pas, mais j'ai lu notre conversation SMS.

Il se met à rire.

— Non, c'était l'avant-dernière, celle-là. La dernière, c'était juste le soir qui a précédé le MOMA. On était fatigués, alors c'était vite fait. Un petit coup rapide avant d'aller se coucher. J'y ai souvent repensé, dit-il d'une voix pensive. Je me suis dit que si j'avais su que c'était la dernière fois qu'on faisait l'amour, j'aurais pris mon temps, j'aurais savouré. Pareil pour notre dernier baiser. J'ai mis du temps à m'en souvenir ; c'était quand je me suis levé, ce matin-là, le jour du MOMA. Tu avais fait le café, et tu m'as donné une tasse en m'embrassant. Rapide, juste tes lèvres contre les miennes. J'aurais dû t'embrasser pour de vrai. J'ai regretté.

— Tu ne pouvais pas savoir… Tu ne peux pas m'embrasser comme si chaque baiser allait être le dernier.

— Ah oui ? On va voir.

Gracieusement, il s'assoit à cheval sur moi et se penche vers mes lèvres. (Du coup, je glisse les mains sur ses cuisses. Tant qu'à faire.) Puis il me mordille doucement la lèvre du bas, et celle du haut. Sa langue vient chercher la mienne, puis se retire pour se faire désirer. Il me taquine.

Heureusement, il ne faut pas longtemps avant qu'il se prenne lui-même à son propre jeu, et son baiser devient fiévreux, urgent, presque désespéré.

Lorsqu'il se relève, il a les joues rouges et les yeux brillants.

— D'accord, admet-il, peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux que je garde ce genre de baisers pour chez nous.

— Pour notre chambre, même. J'ai pas envie qu'America me voie avec un début d'érection.

Il éclate de rire, et j'aime tellement ce son – je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire, même si j'étais parfaitement sérieux. Puis il se rallonge à côté de moi, dans sa position préférée, ses jambes entre les miennes et sa tête sur mon épaule.

— On avait parlé d'adopter un enfant, avant l'accident ? je demande à mi-voix.

— Pas spécialement. Mais on peut en parler maintenant.

Je tourne la tête vers lui.

— Tu voudrais ?

Il hausse une épaule.

— Je n'ai jamais été contre. Je pensais que ce serait plutôt toi qui dirais non. Tu n'as jamais paru très attiré par les enfants.

— Mmh…

C'est peut-être vrai, en général, mais America est différente.

— Alors… Tu veux qu'on l'adopte ? Qu'on fasse les démarches ?

— On peut faire les démarches, dit Steve, mais rien ne garantit qu'on aura gain de cause. On est un couple gay, on ne gagne pas beaucoup d'argent, je suis en mauvaise santé, tu es amnésique. Notre dossier ne sera pas miraculeux.

— Mais ça fait deux mois qu'elle vit chez nous. Ils ne prennent pas ça en compte ?

— Ça m'étonnerait, Buck. Mais on essaiera quand même, d'accord ? On n'a peut-être pas beaucoup de chances, mais toujours plus que si on ne tente pas le coup.

Je hoche la tête.

* * *

.

.oOo.

 _America_

.oOo.

.

Steve et moi, on s'est demandé s'il fallait qu'on en parle à America. La réponse le plus sensée serait probablement oui : il est logique qu'elle sache qu'on a envie de l'adopter. Mais comme on est parfaitement conscients qu'on n'a que très peu de chances d'y arriver, on n'a pas non plus envie de lui donner de faux espoirs.

Le problème, c'est que si on commence à faire les démarches en expliquant notre situation, je parie que dans la journée qui suivra, quelqu'un viendra nous l'enlever.

Alors on a décidé qu'on allait lui demander son avis.

Steve est allé bosser au café (un autre café, car le patron de son ancien lieu de travail l'a viré lorsqu'il a eu la jambe cassée, vive l'Amérique), et moi à l'épicerie chinoise, aussi faut-il attendre qu'on rentre tous les deux du travail, au soir. Steve vient me chercher après son service au café, et on fait le chemin du retour ensemble.

— On lui dit, alors ? demande-t-il d'un ton nerveux.

— Je pense, oui. Tu es sûr de toi à 100%, hein ? Tu ne fais pas ça pour moi ?

— Tu sais bien que non, dit Steve. Elle est aussi importante pour moi que pour toi.

Je lui prends la main.

Lorsqu'on entre dans l'appartement, aussitôt, une odeur de brûlé nous prend à la gorge.

— Bucky ! s'exclame America en se jetant sur moi. J'ai raté le repas !

Après un instant d'immobilité et de choc, Steve se précipite vers la cuisine pour éteindre le gaz, pendant qu'America enfouit son visage dans mon cou.

— Je voulais pas le faire brûler, mais j'ai mal calculé et…

C'est là, pour la première fois, que je me rends compte que Steve et moi, on a encore du chemin à faire avant d'être des parents accomplis. Ni lui ni moi n'avons pensé à dire à America de ne _surtout pas toucher au gaz._ Un frisson d'horreur me parcourt le dos en songeant à ce qui aurait pu arriver.

Je fais redescendre America et je lui montre le canapé d'un air autoritaire.

— Assieds-toi là, America.

Elle se fait toute petite, d'un coup, les yeux énormes, parce que ni Steve ni moi ne l'avons jamais engueulée – il faut dire, elle n'a jamais fait de bêtise, jusqu'à maintenant.

Je me tourne vers Steve.

— Ça va ?

— Oui, répond Steve. La poêle est probablement irrécupérable, et je suis incapable de dire ce qu'il y a dedans, mais c'est tout.

— De l'omelette aux champignons, dit America d'un ton piteux. J'ai voulu faire de l'omelette aux champignons.

Je m'assois sur la table basse devant elle, les sourcils froncés. Elle se ratatine devant moi à vue d'œil.

— Steve ? dis-je. Viens un instant.

Steve arrive et s'installe à côté de moi. On échange un regard, et lorsque je tourne les yeux vers America, elle a l'air plus morte que vive. Et l'idée de la disputer me brise le cœur, mais il le faut.

— Écoute-moi, America. Je comprends pourquoi tu as voulu faire à manger. Steve et moi, on travaillait tard tous les deux, et tu t'es dit que tu voulais faire ça pour nous aider, pas vrai ?

Elle hoche la tête, l'air misérable.

— Et c'est très gentil de ta part. Mais je t'interdis absolument de recommencer. Est-ce que tu comprends pourquoi ?

— Parce que j'ai fait brûler l'omelette… Et que la poêle est irrécupérable…

— Non. Ce n'est pas pour ça.

— Pas _entièrement_ pour ça, ajoute Steve.

Elle nous fixe sans comprendre. C'est une enfant très mature, alors je l'oublie parfois, mais c'est quand même _une enfant_.

— Si je ne veux pas que tu recommences, c'est avant tout parce que c'est dangereux. Surtout des plaques au gaz. Sans le vouloir, tu pourrais déclencher un incendie. Tu comprends ?

— Mais je sais comment m'en servir…

— Même si tu _sais_ comment t'en servir, c'est trop dangereux. Et si on te dit de ne pas le faire, il ne faut pas que tu le fasses, c'est tout. Tu comprends ?

Elle hoche la tête, les larmes aux yeux, et baisse le nez vers ses genoux. J'échange un autre regard avec Steve, qui me fait un petit signe.

— Steve et moi, on voulait te parler de quelque chose, ce soir.

Elle relève la tête, les cils toujours un peu humides, et nous adresse un regard interrogateur.

— On a réfléchi, tous les deux, et on s'est dit qu'on allait voir si c'était possible de t'adopter.

Toute son attitude change d'un coup : elle écarquille les yeux tout grand, ouvre la bouche, et s'apprête à bondir de joie ; mais Steve et moi, on a encore notre regard sévère, et elle reste à sa place. Je vois sur son visage qu'elle se demande si elle vient juste de gâcher toutes ses chances en brûlant le repas.

— Le problème, c'est que ça va être coton. Déjà, Steve et moi, on est deux hommes, et ça ne va pas augmenter nos chances. Ensuite, on n'est pas très riches. Et tous les deux, on n'a pas un très bon dossier médical. Notre seul atout, et encore, je n'en suis même pas certain, c'est qu'on te connaît déjà et qu'on a pris soin de toi pendant quelques mois. Mais si les gens de l'adoption apprennent qu'on t'a laissée allumer le gaz et préparer le repas toute seule, je suis sûr qu'ils refuseront aussitôt que ça aille plus loin.

Cette fois, elle se lève d'un bond.

— Je ferai tout ce que vous me direz ! Je serai super sage, je ne toucherai plus au gaz, je ne ferai rien de dangereux, c'est promis !

— Ça veut dire que tu es d'accord ?

— D'accord ?

— Pour qu'on t'adopte.

Elle me fixe comme j'avais perdu la tête.

— Bien sûr que je suis d'accord ! Pourquoi tu poses la question ?

— Parce qu'on ne va pas t'adopter si toi, tu ne veux pas.

— Je veux ! Je veux ! Je veux que vous m'adoptiez !

— Tu te rends compte que si on t'adopte, tu vas devoir nous obéir, aller à l'école, faire tes devoirs ?

— Je sais ! Je m'en fiche. Je veux que vous soyez mes papas adoptifs !

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire un léger sourire devant son enthousiasme.

— Ok, dit Steve. Si on est tous d'accord, c'est déjà ça. Mais les obstacles vont être nombreux et difficiles à gravir. Déjà, pour qu'on puisse t'adopter, il faut probablement que tu sois enregistrée dans le système. Et ça, ça veut dire que dès qu'on commencera les démarches, quelqu'un viendra sans doute t'enlever de chez nous et te mettre en famille d'accueil.

L'expression enthousiaste d'America s'évanouit d'un coup.

— C'est obligatoire ?

— Je crois que oui, dit Steve. On se renseignera, mais ça m'étonnerait que l'État te laisse rester chez nous. On n'est pas qualifiés pour s'occuper de toi, Bucky et moi. Pas officiellement, du moins.

— Je ne peux pas juste rester ici, et personne ne le sait ? Comme ce qu'on a fait jusqu'à maintenant ?

— Non, c'est impossible, je réponds. Parce que déjà, tu vas devoir aller à l'école, ce qui veut dire qu'il va te falloir plein de papiers et tout le reste. Pareil si tu tombes malades et que tu vas chez le médecin, ce serait le bordel… Il faut qu'on soit en règle. C'est probablement illégal, que tu restes chez nous.

America fait la moue.

— Donc, soit vous essayez de m'adopter, et en attendant, je vais chez une famille d'accueil, soit je reste chez vous illégalement ?

Steve pousse un soupir.

— Pas vraiment. Soit on essaie de t'adopter et tu vas chez une famille d'accueil, soit on n'essaie pas de t'adopter et tu vas quand même chez une famille d'accueil. La seule chose qui est sûre, c'est qu'on ne peut pas te garder ici illégalement. Tu comprends ?

— Vous ne voulez plus de moi ? demande-t-elle d'une petite voix.

— Bien sûr que si, puisqu'on essaie de t'adopter, je dis. C'est mieux d'être réglo, tu sais. Si tu restes ici et qu'on te découvre, tu peux être sûre qu'ils n'hésiteront pas un instant avant de t'emmener avec eux, et là, ce sera impossible pour nous de te récupérer. Tu comprends ?

Elle hoche la tête lentement.

— Donc, quoi qu'il arrive, je vais aller en famille d'accueil ?

— Je crois que c'est inévitable. On va s'inscrire dans une agence d'adoption, on parlera de la situation au travailleur social. J'espère que Becca pourra nous aider. Mais c'est plus que probable que tu doives aller en famille d'accueil temporairement. Tu es tout de même partante ?

Elle réfléchit, puis hoche la tête.

— Oui. Si c'est temporaire. Si je peux vous récupérer ensuite.

— On fera tout notre possible, dit Steve. Juré.

Elle sourit, puis elle se lève et passe le bras gauche autour du cou de Steve et le bras droit autour du mien.

— Merci d'essayer, en tout cas, murmure-t-elle. Personne n'a jamais été si loin pour moi, avant.

Mon cœur se serre.

Il faut absolument qu'on arrive à l'adopter. Je refuse de la laisser partir.

* * *

.oOo.

 _Départ_

.oOo.

— Je ne veux pas y aller, dit America.

J'ai la gorge serrée, moi aussi, plus qu'elle ne pourra jamais l'imaginer, mais malheureusement, c'est moi l'adulte, ce qui signifie que je n'ai pas le droit de pleurer alors qu'elle est sur le point de me quitter pendant un très long moment.

Je m'accroupis devant elle.

— Moi non plus, Mer, je ne veux pas que tu y ailles, je réponds. Mais c'est notre seule chance pour qu'on puisse t'adopter. C'est ce que tu veux, non ?

— Oui, bien sûr.

— Alors il faut que tu essaies, America.

On est allés voir le juge il y a trois jours, juste après être allés à l'agence d'adoption. La conseillère lui a passé un coup de fil pour lui expliquer la situation : America, sans parents, dans la rue, et les deux paumés qui veulent l'adopter ; le juge a malgré tout eu l'air compréhensif, et il nous a dit qu'il mettrait en route toute la paperasse, et qu'il fallait s'attendre à ce que le Service de Protection des Enfants place America en famille d'accueil provisoire très rapidement.

Et trois jours plus tard, ce matin donc, ils ont appelé en disant qu'ils viendraient la chercher dans l'après-midi.

Effectivement, c'était rapide.

(Pour une fois que c'est rapide, dans l'administration. S'ils avaient été aussi rapides à retrouver mon identité...)

(Mais s'ils avaient été aussi rapides à retrouver mon identité, je n'aurais jamais rencontré America. Un mal pour un bien.)

— Je n'ai même pas dit au revoir à Steve ! s'exclame-t-elle.

D'énormes larmes dégoulinent sur ses joues, et mon cœur se brise en la regardant.

Ne pas pleurer. Ne pas pleurer.

— Je l'ai appelé ce matin, dis-je. Il a dit qu'il essaierait d'échanger son service de l'après-midi avec un collègue pour revenir plus tôt.

— C'est vrai ? demande-t-elle, les yeux grands ouverts. Je le verrai, alors ?

Avec les larmes, ses iris ont l'air de faire trois fois leur taille habituelle, et c'est très dur de ne pas se laisser déconcentrer.

— J'espère qu'il rentrera à temps, oui.

J'ai à peine prononcé ces mots que la porte d'entrée s'ouvre et Steve apparaît sur le seuil, les joues rouges, essoufflé, à deux doigts de la crise d'asthme.

— Steve ! s'exclame America en se précipitant vers lui.

Il lève une main pour lui faire signe d'attendre, repêche dans la poche de son jean son inhalateur et inspire deux bouffées, pendant qu'America le regarde d'un air inquiet, les bras ouverts, en attente de son câlin. Moi, je lève les yeux au ciel. Il a probablement couru tout le chemin, cet idiot.

Finalement, il ouvre les bras, un peu calmé, et America se précipite dedans.

— Je m'en vais cet après-midi ! crie-t-elle avec désespoir.

— C'est ce que… Bucky m'a dit, répond Steve d'une voix sifflante. Ils pouvaient pas… prévenir plus tôt… ces imbéciles.

— Je pensais que je devrais partir sans te dire au revoir ! Je suis contente que tu sois rentré à temps.

— Et moi donc, soupire Steve.

Je le fixe, serrés l'un contre l'autre, et mon cœur sombre dans ma poitrine. Voilà que je commence à peine à retrouver des souvenirs de ma vie passée, et déjà, je dois perdre America. Est-ce qu'un jour, je pourrai tout avoir en même temps ?

— J'ai fait mes bagages, dit-elle. Bucky m'a prêté un sac de sport trouvé dans l'armoire. Ça ne t'embête pas ?

— Non, bien sûr, dit Steve. Comme si j'allais faire du sport, de toute façon.

— Vous viendrez me voir, hein ? demande-t-elle.

— Aussi souvent que possible, je promets. On essaiera aussi de t'inviter chez nous, si on peut. Tu ne verras pas le temps passer.

— Promis ?

— Promis.

En attendant les services sociaux, on regarde le Voyage de Chihiro (Steve a une collection immense de films d'animation japonais parce qu'il adore le graphisme). America déglutit lorsque Chihiro est séparée de ses parents, mais comme elle les retrouve au final, tout va bien.

Il est près de dix-sept heures lorsque l'interphone sonne. America bondit et Steve se lève aussitôt.

— Oui ? Oui. Très bien. Cinquième étage, troisième porte à gauche.

Lorsqu'il raccroche l'interphone, il se tourne vers nous, très pâle.

— Les voilà.

America me serre avec force dans ses bras. Je lui caresse la tête. J'ai essayé de la coiffer, pour qu'on ne donne pas l'air d'être des parents sauvages, mais des mèches de cheveux entières s'échappent de sa tresse, parce que je ne suis pas doué. Je me demande si j'apprendrai ça dans les cours pour devenir parent qu'on est censés suivre en s'inscrivant à l'agence.

Trois minutes plus tard, on frappe à la porte.

Il y a deux personnes, deux femmes. Elles ont l'air plutôt souriantes, pour ne pas effrayer America, probablement, mais ça ne me rassure pas. Je les salue quand même, puis la plus jeune des deux, aux cheveux blonds et bouclés, se penche vers America.

— Bonjour… America, c'est ça ?

Celle-ci hoche la tête, subitement muette. Elle n'est pas timide, d'habitude, mais là, elle s'accroche à ma jambe et refuse de me lâcher.

— Je suis Kate, dit-elle, et elle, c'est Diana. On est venues te chercher pour t'emmener dans ta nouvelle famille.

America reste muette. Elle ne lâche pas ma jambe, elle ne dit pas un mot, mais ses sourcils froncés indiquent très bien à quel point elle déteste le terme "nouvelle famille".

La blonde se racle la gorge et relève la tête vers moi.

— On m'a parlé de la situation, dit-elle. Je sais que ça ne doit pas être simple pour vous.

— Où habite la famille d'accueil ?

— À Brooklyn aussi. Pas très loin d'ici, à quelques pâtés de maison.

— Ils pourront me rendre visite ? demande America d'une petite voix, toujours à moitié cachée derrière moi.

— Ça dépendra de la famille d'accueil, répond la blonde, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi ils diraient non.

— Elle va rester là-bas jusqu'à ce qu'on l'adopte, alors ?

— Non, c'est temporaire, juste pour une semaine ou deux, dit l'autre femme, plus âgée, avec les cheveux noirs coupés courts. Le temps qu'elle soit inscrite dans le système et qu'on trouve une autre famille qui pourra l'accueillir à plus long terme.

Dans ce cas, elle aurait pu rester chez nous entretemps, non ? À en voir leurs têtes, Steve et America se font la même réflexion que moi.

— Vous avez des questions ? demande la brune.

— Est-ce qu'ils pourront m'appeler au téléphone ? demande America.

— Est-ce qu'elle ira à l'école ? demande Steve.

— Probablement, dit la blonde en réponse à America, avant de tourner la tête vers Steve. Et oui. On essaie d'arranger ça avec l'école la plus proche de la famille d'accueil temporaire. Si elle change de famille, on fera en sorte qu'elle reste dans la même école.

— Oh non, soupire America.

Je m'accroupis à nouveau devant elle.

— Tout ira bien, Mer. Je suis sûr que tu vas te faire des tas d'amis. Ok ?

— Et si je suis bête ?

— Bucky t'a appris à lire en deux semaines, dit Steve. Tu es loin d'être bête. Tu ne seras peut-être pas tout de suite au niveau des autres, mais tu vas vite les rattraper.

— Et si ta famille est d'accord, on passera te voir parfois pour t'aider à faire tes devoirs. Ok ?

— Ok, dit America, visiblement pas très convaincue.

— Vous lui avez appris à lire ? me demande la blonde, intriguée.

— Oui. Elle vivait à la rue, avant, elle n'a jamais appris.

— C'est… C'est bien. De votre part.

Je la vois rougir, et Steve fronce les sourcils. Je peux déjà pressentir ce qu'il va faire : soit poser sa main sur mon épaule, soit autour de ma taille, pour bien marquer son territoire sur moi (ce qui ne manquera pas de me faire lever les yeux au ciel) ; mais avant qu'il ne fasse quoi que ce soit, America avance d'un pas, l'air plein de fierté.

—Bucky est super intelligent. Et il est super gentil. Il ne me gronde jamais sans raison. Et il est super beau et fort.

La blonde rougit plus fort, et America ajoute :

— Et il est _super heureux avec Steve._

La blonde pâlit, Steve s'étouffe, et moi j'essaie de réprimer mon rire. America a l'air encore plus férocement protectrice que Steve lui-même, et ça veut dire quelque chose.

Mais l'instant d'amusement passe trop vite, car il faut dire au revoir.

— On ne peut pas l'accompagner jusqu'à la famille d'accueil ? demande Steve.

— Pour aujourd'hui, on préférerait éviter, dit Diana. Il y a beaucoup de choses à régler. Mais on donnera votre numéro de téléphone à la famille d'accueil pour qu'America puisse vous appeler ce soir, si vous voulez.

— Oui ! s'exclament Steve et America en même temps.

Finalement, la mort dans l'âme, America ramasse son sac de sport, puis elle le repose au sol et vient nous faire un dernier câlin. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ses petits bras possédaient autant de force.

— Vous viendrez me voir, hein ? murmure-t-elle.

— Bien sûr, Mer.

— Souvent ? D'accord ?

— Le plus souvent possible.

— Je vous appellerai, d'accord ? Répondez !

— T'inquiète pas.

On l'accompagne en bas, et après une dernière étreinte et un dernier au revoir, elle monte dans la voiture des deux travailleuses sociales. À travers la vitre, je la vois nous faire signe, puis le moteur démarre et la voiture se faufile dans le trafic.

Et on reste là, sous la chaleur écrasante, comme deux abrutis.

— Merde, lâche Steve.

Je lui prends la main et je l'entraîne dans l'appartement – inutile qu'on reste plantés sur le trottoir comme deux débiles.

Mais une fois la porte de l'appartement refermée derrière nous, il s'avère que c'était une erreur. L'endroit me paraît énorme, vide, inhospitalier, pour la première fois depuis que j'y suis arrivé après mon amnésie.

America est partie.

Et je sais que c'était comme ça, avant, je sais qu'on habitait dans cet endroit à deux, rien qu'à deux, j'en ai des souvenirs, mais là, en cet instant, je me demande comment je vais réussir à m'habituer à ce silence.

Des larmes silencieuses glissent sur les joues de Steve, et je le serre contre moi. On reste comme ça très longtemps.

.oOo.

* * *

Et voilà, cette fois c'est vraiment la fin ! (Sur une note très joyeuse, comme vous pouvez le constater XD) (Mais ouf, 30 chapitres, c'est un compte rond, je suis satisfaite !)

Merci à tous d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews, vos favs et vos follows !

A une prochaine histoire !


End file.
